WRBFAFBSMTE
by Xardain-Ominvus
Summary: One year has past since the battle of MaloMyotismon, everyone is enjoying the peace. Taichi and Yamato will learn they have a bound that goes beyond friendship.
1. The calm before the storm

**When Rivals Become Friends And Friendship Becomes Something More Than Expected**

* * *

_I know that people know this already but just to be safe, WARNING I don't own most of the characters used in this, the will be cursing and also this is Yaoi (In case no one knows it's male x male stuff) Sooo let get this started_

_Character name and age:_

_Taichi Kamiya 16 (Tai), Yamato Ishida 16 (Matt), Koushiro Izumi 15 (Izzy), Sora Takenouchi 16, Mimi Tachikawa 15, Jyou Kido 17, Takeru Takaishi 13 (T.K.), Hikari Kamiya 13 (Kari)._

* * *

Chapter 1: The calm before the storm

It has been one year since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, now there is peace in both the digital and Real world. The power of darkness has weakened and the light shines like the glow of the sun. The DigiDestined enjoyed the peace in both worlds with their digimon partners; they would go and enjoy themselves by going through both worlds. But the tricky part of this is that everyone has to go to school sooner or later ever if they saved the world countless times.

The day started like any other day, everyone goes to school to learn or get in trouble, depends on the person. The sky was starting to get dark as the student rush for class, Yamato entered the class with 2 minutes to spare. He didn't rush since he knew he would get there before Taichi, 2 minutes later the bell rang and Taichi managed to get there before the bell finished ringing. Taichi look out of breath as he walked to his seat, Yamato chuckled when he saw Tai breathing hard and sat down.

"So what kept you Taichi?" asked Yamato with a smirk on his face. "Was traffic that rough today?"

"Aaah shut up!" groaned Tai looked tied "I over slept and missed breakfast so leave me alone."

Sora was behind Tai and said "I figured that you some how miss breakfast so here." She gave him a muffin, with that Tai eyes widen with joy and said "Thank you Sora you're the best." Tai then grabbed the muffin and munch on it, the teacher came and then classed begins to start. Tai finished the muffin and hide it in his back pack, then the teacher said "Ok class, I hope you study because today is the quiz." Almost every student groaned about what he said, Yamato and Sora looked as calm as ever but as for Tai he started to fidget and looked nervous.

'Same old Taichi, forgot to study again I see.' Yamato thought to himself.

'Damnit! Why did I stay up to watch that movie?' thought Tai as he started to bite on his pencil.

Their teach started to pass out the Quiz, after all the test was passed out the student then heard "You have 25 minutes before I get your Quiz back, ok. Begin". Everyone started to answer questions from the quiz, about 15 minutes later Yamato, Sora and most of the class finished the test. Tai was half way done but still having some problems to answer them.

"Ok if 3 square plus X square equals to 45 plus Y over 1." whispered Tai as he tried to figure the answer. "Damnit, why can't it be multiple choice?"

Ten minutes later the teacher said "Ok class time's up, pass your papers even if you're not finished." Tai was at the last question, which happens to be multiple choice. Tai chose a random answer and turn his paper in, then the teacher put up some example and problems for the student to solve as he grades the papers.

Before the end of class, their teacher pass back the quiz with corrections and the grade they made. Sora had 100 on her paper, Yamato had 85 on his and then the two friends looks at Tai and as he bangs his head on the desk, they figure that he failed the quiz.

A few classes later it was lunch time, Tai, Sora, and Yamato sat at a table with their old friends, Koushiro, Mimi and Jyou. They ate and talked about so far how their day been going for them, as Tai look depressed. "Soo Taichi how well did you do on that Quiz?" asked Koushiro.

"I got a 50." said Tai but soft and with his teeth shut. "What, did you say Taichi, I did hear you. Can you speak a little louder?" asked Koushiro. "I GOT A 50, THERE YOU HAPPY?" shout Tai.

"Whoa sorry Taichi, maybe next time." said Jyou try to comforted Tai. "You don't understand, when my mom finds out I won't be able to go to Yamato's consort Tomorrow and be grounded for a week." said Tai still looking down in the dumps. "Wow that is bad." said Yamato.

"I can't hide my grade to mom, she be much more mad if she finds out that I was keeping this as a secret." said Taichi try to look for a way out of this. "That's what you get for not studying." said Sora in a cold manner. "Just work harder next time Taichi." advised Mimi. "I guess you're right." sighed Tai as the bell rang for lunch to be over. They all left to their next class, Tai was still worry about what his mother going to do with him.

It was the last period of the day, then it started to rain. 'Damnit, I didn't even bring my umbrella today. What more could go wrong today?' Tai asked in his thoughts. Yamato was with Tai in the final class of the day when he thought to himself 'Hehe, good thing I always pack an umbrella.' For their last class it was history, Taichi was trying to pay attention but it was hard to keep track of what the teacher is saying.

Before they knew it the bell rang and the student left for home, Tai was at the entrance of the school see that it was still raining. "Damnit, it's like the sky is mocking me!" said Tai looking pissed off since he has to walk home. Tai got his book bag and put it on top of his head and rushed home.

Tai was on his way home when a car splash water and mud on him, "FUUUCCK! IS THE WROLD AGAINST ME?!" shouted Tai as he rushed home now pissed off more than ever today. He finally got to the door of his apartment and used key to get in.

He got in and looked to see who's home and who's not, Tai took of his shoes and found that no one was home. He place his bag in his room and found a note on the refrigerator and it read "Taichi I know you're going to forget, so I'll be out shopping until 5:30 p.m. and Hikari is with Takeru studying so she'll be back before dinner. Love Mom P.S. there's an umbrella hanging on the door. The weather man said it was going to rain." Taichi was in shocked when he read the P.S. part and then shout "SHIT! I WISH I SAW THIS SOONER!"

Tai took off all of his wet clothes and hung the in the restroom also dried himself off, now in his boxer, Tai grabbed a snack to calm his nerves and turned on the T.V. in the living room. He found something and was eating it; he sat on the couch watching T.V. when he heard a nock on the door. Tai was surprised and also nervous since he was in his boxers, he rushes to his room to get some clothes on, while someone was still knocking on the door. He got dressed and opened the door and he saw that it was Yamato on at the door, Tai sighed in relief that it was just Yamato.

"Dude what kept you?" asked Yamato

"Sorry I forgot to...um...do something, yeah that's it. I forgot to do something." replied Tai

"Whatever, oh yeah here is your book. You forgot it when you left Math class." said Yamato as he hands Tai his Math book.

"Thanks Yamato." said Tai as he thanks Yamato for giving his book back.

"Hey what are friends for buddy." said Yamato as he smiled.

"Thanks buddy. God today is my unlucky day for some reason." said Tai now look frustrated.

"I guess so, but tomorrow is a better da...Never mind I almost forgot" Yamato stopped and remember about Tai's grade.

"I know you mean well but still thanks for trying to bright my day." said Tai as he started to look happy.

"Hey any time Taichi." said Yamato "Laters bud."

Before Yamato left the rain stopped, Taichi watch Yamato leaving. He look at how cool and calm he was, admiring his blond hair his dreamy eye when Yamato looked at him, his body and the way he walked. Tai snapped out of it and thought to himself 'What the hell am I thinking, why am I thinking things like that? Me and him are guys, we can't think thing like that.' Tai then went back inside and close the door and hope that his mother goes easy on him for failing the quiz that he knew that he should have been studying for.


	2. The broken note

_Character name and age:_

_Taichi Kamiya 16 (Tai), Yamato Ishida 16 (Matt), Koushiro Izumi 15 (Izzy), Sora Takenouchi 16, Mimi Tachikawa 15, Jyou Kido 17, Takeru Takaishi 13 (T.K.), Hikari Kamiya 13 (Kari)._

_I know I am repeating the names and ages but I'll stop once I get to chapter 4. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 2: The broken note

The next day, it was calm and bright. The day was still the same, Yamato got to class with minutes to spare. But today was different because as soon as Yamato got in he saw something shocking. He saw that Tai was there in his seat before the bell rang. 'Ok, this awkward. Taichi is in class before me?' thought Yamato. Yamato sat down and still wonder why is he here so early, the only time he's there so early is when he is in trouble or need to make up work.

"Hey Taichi, this is a rare thing to see you here so early." said Yamato

"Yeah, is something wrong?" asked Sora looking concern about Tai being there even before she got to class.

"It's nothing, why you asked?" wonder Tai

"Well, you being here so early makes us wonder." replied Sora

"Oh, well good news for me I'm grounded for a week. Bad news can't go to the concert and have to come to school an hour early to bring my grades up." responded Tai now looking down in the dumps.

"Cheer up Taichi there are other concerts and you can have a higher grade." said Yamato trying to raise Tai's spirits.

"Hehe, yeah but there is also a much more worst part than that, I can't watch T.V. and she even took away my CD player." said Tai now looking frustrated every situations he is in.

"Wow what else did she take?" asked Yamato wondering how much Tai has to suffer.

"Well she didn't take away my computer privileges also not taking that away." said Tai having some relief in the situation.

"Well, at less she left you with something." said Sora.

"Yeah your right." said Tai as he look much more happy.

The three friends stopped talking when they heard the bell rang and saw the teacher walk in. Class started and the teacher started the lesson. Tai look ready and confident about himself passing so he can be free from his punishment.

Over a week has pass and Tai grade has improved, his punishment was over and he was glade that it was over and just in time too because like Yamato said "there are other concerts". Tai was now able to go to the next concert and everyone was happy about it. Tai managed to get a ticket in advance, before his punishment was over, he always like to support his best friend by going to his concerts. It was Saturday night and everyone was at Yamato's concert and they cheered for him. He was the best in school when it come to music, all the ladies were fall for him at the concert. When the concert was over, the original DigiDestined met Yamato after the concert out side the concert hall.

"Wow Yamato that was Prodigious" complimented Koushiro.

"You were wonderful." said Sora as she looks proud at Yamato.

"Your music was perfect." said Mimi looking cheerful.

"There was a lot of people there, I am glade that you weren't nervous." said Jyou.

"Thanks guys." said Yamato looking happy for everyone.

"Your singing was wonderful to hear." said Hikari.

"You're the best Yamato." said Takeru looking proud

"Thanks Hikari and little bro." said Yamato.

"Good thing I manage to be here or I would have missed your performance." grinned Tai.

"Hehe yeah, it would probable be hard for you little sister to describe it for you." chuckled Yamato.

The 8 friends talk and complimented on how this was the best night to have a concert because today was Saturday. Everyone helped Yamato on packing his thing and they all head home. They said their good byes and hoped they see each other at lunch on Monday.

Monday came, Yamato felt like bringing he's guitar to school just to practice in case his band has another concert coming up. He puts it his locker until he comes back for it at lunch time, Yamato manage to get to class with only a minute to spare. Then class begins and the teacher started to teach his students. Hours pass as well as different class periods pass through the time and it was lunch time. Yamato managed to see Tai in the hall before they went to the cafeteria.

"Hey Taichi can you save me a seat for me, I need to get something." asked Yamato

"Sure buddy." said Tai as he smiles at Yamato as he rushes to his locker.

Tai got his lunch and managed to save a seat for Yamato. Sora, Mimi and Jyou sat at the same table with Tai.

"So where's Koushiro today?" asked Tai

"Oh I think he's helping a teach with a computer problem." replied Sora

Yamato came in the cafeteria and found where Tai and the others are sitting. He put his stuff at the seat that Tai was saving for him, Yamato quickly said hello to everyone as he rush to line to get his lunch. After Yamato left for the line Tai look at what Yamato has brought, a back pack and a guitar case. Tai had a sly smirk in his face as he finished his lunch and look at the case.

"Taichi you better not be thinking what I think you are thinking!" said Sora when she saw that smirk on Tai's face.

"Yeah Yamato would be mad if you messed with his guitar." said Mimi looking concern on what Tai is thinking.

"Yeah remember what happen last time, you manage just to break a string." said Jyou looking nervous at what might happen this time.

"Jyou is right, Yamato managed to stay clam about it just on the string being broken." said Sora as she warned Tai.

"Hey it was an accident and besides what could happen?" said Tai as he opened the case.

"Don't say we didn't warn ya." said Sora as she gave up on trying to reason with Tai.

Tai pull out the guitar and looked amazed on how it looked, he gripped it firmly and started to play with it. Since he doesn't know how to play, he tries to play it but slow as he tries to figure it out. Yamato finally got his lunch and headed for the table, while heading there his eyes widen and his mouth dropped on what he saw. 'TAICHI!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GUITAR!?' shouted Yamato in his head. He rushes there and put his food on a table behind Tai, Mimi and Jyou looked shocked when they saw Yamato behind Tai.

"Um, Tai..." said Mimi

"Not now Mimi!" said Tai as he plays with the strings

"But Tai you should..." said Jyou trying to warn him.

"Quite Jyou!" ordered Tai.

Yamato look pissed as his eyes look like evil red eye as fires formed in them. Sora saw and then looks at Jyou and Mimi and nods her head as they know what was going to happen. All three of them cover their ear a brace for the impact the will be heard in a moment.

"Hey Taichi, are you having with that guitar?" asked Yamato in a calm and sarcastic voice.

"Why yes I am." answering Tai not know the calm voice was Yamato because of the fun he was having.

"You do, oh that's nice and I have 1 question to ask you." said Yamato still acting calm and sarcastic.

"Oh what's th-" said Tai as he realized the voice was very familiar.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TOUCHING MY GUITAR!?" shouted Yamato.

Tai was startled from that shout, which made the guitar fell off his hands making the top part hit the table and the bottom part hitting the floor. With that reaction, the top part broke off let only the strings holding it together. Yamato's eyes widen with the shock of his guitar braking like that, Tai then looked kinda blue in the face worried what will happen next. "Taichi turn around!" ordered Yamato. Tai refused to turn and thought to himself 'SHIT! I broke Yamato's guitar and now he's going to kill me!'

"GODDAMNIT TAICHI TRUN AROUND!" shouted Yamato as he grabs Tai by the arm and trying to turn him.

"Um, if I do, can you not yell." said Tai with the sound of worry in his voice.

"I can't make a promise that I won't. Now turn around and face me!" replied Yamato as the words go through his teeth.

Tai turn around but his face was look at the ground. 'Maybe if I don't look at him he might not yell as much.' thought Tai. Yamato put both hand on Tai's shoulders and squeezed them which made Tai looked up and see the anger in Yamato's face.

"Ow Yamato that hurt." said Tai as he quiver in pain.

"Aw you don't like that, then how about this!" sarcastically said Yamato as he punch Tai on the lift side of his face.

With that much force in the punch Tai fell on the ground and looked at Yamato. Tai put his left hand on his cheek and then got up. The three friends uncovered their ears and Mimi and Jyou got up and said side by side of their friend wondering what will they do and if they can stop what they are going to do. Tai then made a fist and punch Yamato on his left cheek.

"Jerk, you didn't have to hit me!" was all that Tai said as he punch Yamato back.

"You little asshole!" said Yamato as he ram into Tai.

Mimi and Jyou try to stop the fight but turned out to futile to stop those two from fighting. Sora with her hand on head as she shack her head and look embarrassed on what is happening. Tai and Yamato match blow for blow, but then the Principal and Vice Principal came in and split the two. With the two adults holding them back, Tai and Yamato were forced to the Principal's office. Tai and Yamato got to the Principal's office and sat in front of his desk, the Principal sat down and then started to talk.

"Wow, I was wondering when we see each other again, it been at less 3 weeks since that food fight incident hasn't it?" sarcastically asked the Principal.

"Yes Mr. Takanee." said the two boys in unison

"And let's not forget that fight in the hall near the girls bathroom a week before that."

"But sir that one was not our fault!" said Tai in a defensive way.

"But didn't you still fight even if there was a different student involve." said the Principal

"Sigh your right." said Yamato with the sound of annoyance in his Voice.

"Be thankful I counted that student as well, he too is in thin ice." said the Principal

"So are we off the hook yet?" asked Tai looking nervous.

"Not even close but I want to hear what happen first before I make my judgment." said Mr. Takanee as he lay back on his chair.

"Yes sir." said both of the boys

"Hmm, we'll start with you Mr. Ishida. Calmly tell us what happened." said the Principal

"Well I told Tai to save a seat for me, which he did. I went back to my locker to get my guitar, when I got it I went to the cafeteria. I put my stuff down where Tai save my seat and went to get my lunch." said Yamato as he was paused by the Principal.

"Mr. Kamiya, is what he said so far true?" asked Mr. Takanee

"Yes Mr. Takanee." replied Tai.

"Continue Mr. Ishida." said the Principal.

"Once I got my lunch then I saw Tai playing with my guitar." said Yamato as he was stopped by the principal again.

"Sorry Mr. Ishida, I need to hear both sides. Your turn Mr. Kamiya." said The Principal.

"Well everything that Yamato said to the last part is true. But when he left I saw the case and I don't know, I was curious on how it feel to hold a guitar. The others warned me but I didn't listen and kept going until Yamato yelled at me. I dropped his guitar as soon as I heard him yelling and then the guitar it broke." truthly said Tai.

"Is this true Mr. Ishida?" asked the principal

"Yes Mr. Takanee." replied Yamato.

"Ok, now what happened next Mr. Kamiya?" asked Mr. Takanee.

"Well he told me turn around, at first I didn't want to but I turn and he grabbed my arms and squeezed my shoulders for no good reason." said Tai

"You liar, I had a reason, you weren't looking at me in the face." responded Yamato to what Tai said.

"I then told him that it hurts and then he punched me." finished Tai.

"Mr. Ishida is what Mr. Kamiya said is true?" asked the principal

"Yes sir, but then he punch me back." replied Yamato giving Tai a mean glare.

"Ok thank you, I made my decision. 3 day of suspension." said the principal.

"But sir..." said the 2 boys at the same time.

"No buts, now wait outside of my office while I call your parents to come and pick you up." interrupted the principal.

The Two boy left the office and wait at the receptionist office. When they got there, their stuff was waiting for them on the bench. Their friends must have figured that they might be at the principal's office for a while, they grabbed their stuff and sat down but far from each other. Yamato looked up at the ceiling and put his hand on top of his head, as if he was having a headache. As for Tai he fidgeting nonstop and looked down on the floor.

"Damnit Taichi, can't you sit still for once?" asked Yamato as he looks at Tai.

"Sorry, this is my first suspension and I am worry what my parent going to do to me after just got out of my punishment." snapped Tai.

"Well it would not have happen if you asked to play with my guitar." snapped Yamato

"I thought you would say no!" again snapped Tai

"I was thinking about letting you play with it when I was in the line getting my lunch." said Yamato with an attitude.

"Really!?" said Tai looking surprise.

"Yeah I would have, even if you break a string I could easily replace it. All you had to do is just ask me." replied Yamato look calm.

"Sorry Yamato for not asking and for breaking your guitar." said Tai as he looked down.

"It's ok and sorry for hitting you." apologized Yamato.

"Wow, I never hear you apologize to me before." said Tai look a little shock on what he just heard.

"Take it or leave it Taichi because this might be the only time I will apologize to you." advised Yamato.

"I'll take it. I am sorry for hitting you too." said Tai

"Don't worry about it, I would have done the same if you hit me." playfully said Yamato

"Yeah you maybe right." said Tai as he smile.

"So are we still friends?" asked Yamato

"Of course we are, we will always be friends." replied Tai as he looks happily at Yamato

The two friends shook each other hands and smile to one another. Even with their difference with each other, Yamato and Tai can't stay separated too long. A little something they gain from their digital world adventure. As the two settle their dispute, both of their parents came and to pick them up. Their parents were not too happy on being called to pick up their sons and them being in suspension.


	3. A Devastating Message

_Character name and age:_

_Taichi Kamiya 16 (Tai), Yamato Ishida 16 (Matt), Koushiro Izumi 15 (Izzy), Sora Takenouchi 16, Mimi Tachikawa 15, Jyou Kido 17, Takeru Takaishi 13 (T.K.), Hikari Kamiya 13 (Kari). Also using Natsuko Takaishi (Nancy, T.K's mother) & Hiroaki Ishida (Malcolm, Matt's Father)_

* * *

Chapter 3: A Devastating Message

As soon as Yamato returned home, he removed his shoes, drop his stuff near his room, and rush to his room. As soon as he enter his he locked the door, following from behind was his father with anger in his voice.

"YAMATO, GET OUT OF YOU ROOM WE NEED TO TALK!" yelled Mr. Ishida.

There was no answer from Yamato's room, so Mr. Ishida pound with his feet as he went to the door and pound it with his hands with the sound of anger in them.

"YAMATO OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW, WE NEED TO TALK!" shouted Mr. Ishida but still no success.

Yamato could still hear the pounds and noise that his father was making, he found his CD player and check if there was a CD inside. Lucky for him there was CD inside and it was hocked up in a plug, he then put on his ear-phones and started his CD player. He raise the volume and made sure that it was loud enough to remove the sounds that his father was making despite that he might become deaf, as long he doesn't he doesn't hear his father giving him a lecture. Once Yamato could hear the music he then lay down on his bed and look at the sealing of his room and listen to the music. His eye lids started to become heavy, with the day he had with Tai, no wonder he is sooo tired. He drifted to sleep as the music kept on playing.

Matt woke up and through his window the light from the sun became orange. It was the sign that it was sunset and it took Yamato by surprise on how long he has been asleep. He looked at his clock near his bed and found out it was 6:20 P.M. "What the hell, I've been sleep for about five and a half hours. I can't believe how tired I was." said Yamato as he removed his ear-phones, turn off his CD player and got out of bed. He slow got to the door and opens a crack in his door and see if his father was waiting. He saw no one there and heard nothing, he tip-toe to his father's room to see if he was there. He was in luck, his father was gone and he doesn't have to hear him until he comes back home. He went to the refrigerator to grab something to eat since he hasn't eaten lunch because of the fight. He decides on making a couple of hotdogs for himself, he grabbed a couple of buns, mustard, relish and two weenies. He turned on the stove and heated up the the weenies to an almost burn them to a crisp, just as he like them. Once he was done heating them up, when finished making his hotdog by putting the weenies in the buns, then put mustard and the relish on the hotdog. He grab some chips and then place them on the table, he then grab a soda from the refrigerator and start to eat.

When Yamato finished eating, he went walking around his home try to figure out something to do. While he was wondering what to do, the phone rang. He rush to the phone, picked it up and answer it.

"Hello Ishida residence, Yamato speaking." answered Yamato.

"Hey Yamato, how's it going?" said a familiar voice on the phone.

"It's been going good so far, so how's your end Taichi?" asked Yamato.

"Well got yelled at by mom and lectured by Dad as soon mom was finished." answered Tai.

"Wow that had to suck. So far for me, I just locked myself in my room and ignor my Dad." said Yamato

"I bet he's pissed off right now. Did he break down the door?" asked Tai

"Nope, I just listen to my CD player and managed to catch some Zs." answer Yamato

"You know you're going to have to face him sooner or later because he might not give up on talking to you on what happened today." said Tai

"Oh well when we get the chance, we will talk. So what's happening over there at you place right now?" asked Yamato now sounding board.

"So far nothing but silence." answered Tai

"Silence?" asked Yamato as he wonders.

"Yeah, about 10 minutes before I called you they got a call and they looked worry for some reason." answered Tai

"Worry, did you know who called them?" asked Yamato wondering what's up.

"I asked and they told me it was Hikari but they started to look worry after I asked." Tai replied.

"Hmm, something doesn't feel right for some reason." said Yamato as he starts to have a bad feel.

"Why you say that?" asked Tai wondering what Yamato meant.

"Is your little sister home right now?" asked Yamato as he sounded concern.

"No, do you think something happened to her?" asked Tai as thought of something happened to her worries him.

"I am not sure but come to think of it, my dad doesn't gives up when it comes to me being in trouble in school." answered Yamato as he thinks of what's going on.

"Are you sure Yamato?" asked Tai.

"I'm positive, the only times is if something big that need his attention." said Yamato sounding serious about this.

"Cool it dude, he probably went back to work to that something they need him for the T.V. station that's all." said Tai as he tries to calm his friend's thoughts.

"Yeah your right, I am going to think about what to do and you ask your parents when you get the chance ok Taichi?" said Yamato as his worries were becoming lifted

"Ok Yamato, I'll see what I can do." said Tai

"Cool, also why did you call me?" asked Yamato.

"Oh, I just wanted to chat and see how's it going with you and your dad." answered Tai

"Ok, so later Taichi." said Yamato.

"Laters Yamato." said Tai.

They both hang up once they said good bye to one another. Yamato walked around and wonder what to do to kill some time. He went back to his father's room to think of something but then he saw a red light blinking from the answering machine in his fathers room. He walked into his father room and check what the message was. There was only one message on it so Yamato pressed the button to hear the message.

"Hiroaki, come quick!" said a familiar voice from the machine.

"Mom!" said Yamato looking shocked

"It's Takeru, he need you come quick." said voice as the message finish

"Something happened to Takeru I must go and find out." said Yamato as he rush to the door.

Yamato stopped and think, he didn't know where to go and it would be a waist just going around town to find the answer. Yamato calmly went to the nearest phone in his home, which was a few feet away from the door. He grabbed the phone and started to dial Tai's number. It rang a few times and then Tai answered the phone.

"Hello Kamiya residence." said Tai

"Taichi, it's Yamato, have you asked your parent what they are worry about."

"No, not yet. Why is something wrong?"

"There was message from my mom on the answering machine and she rarely calls us. She wants my father's help and she said Takeru needs him. Something has happen and I don't know what happen to Takeru and where my father went." said Yamato as his voice started to become shaky and was at the verge of tears.

"Ok ok just calm down, I'll go ask and see what's up." said Tai as he walks away from phone to ask his parents. Yamato taps his fingers on the table and then started to pace left and right as he worries what's going on.

'Something is going on but what.' said Yamato in his head. Taichi returned and picked up the phone.

"Yamato, are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here, so what up?!"

"I am not sure how you will take it on what they said." said Tai as quiver about what to say to Yamato

"DAMNIT TIACHI JUST SAY IT!" shouted Yamato.

"Ok ok, I tell you. Well when Hikari called, she said she was at the hospital." said Tai as he gulps.

"Why is she there?" wondered Yamato as he asked.

"Well...it's about Takeru. He's at the hospital." said Tai as his voice dropped after saying it.

"WHAT!? Did they say what happen, is he alright, tell me!"

"So far Hikari knows what happen and my parents are also waiting for a call from Hikari to see if you parent arrived to see if he's alright." answered Tai. Silence came to Yamato's end, he was in a state of shock for hearing that his little brother Takeru was hurt and might be lying in a hospital bed. Making he's parents rush over there without thinking of taking Yamato with them. Yamato's face was white and pale like a ghost, his thoughts race around his head on what could have happen to his little brother, Takeru. As that was going in Yamato's head, Tai desperately tries to bring his friend back into reality.

"Yamato? Yamato? Hey Yamato are you still there? Answer me!"

"Oh, sorry I have to go. Bye." said Yamato as he abruptly hangs up, Tai was still on the other line trying to convince him to stay home, but it was futile to reason with Yamato.

Yamato grabbed his key to his apartment and rush out of there. He was panting by the time he got near the street, Yamato didn't even take time to catch his breath. He continued charging through the sidewalk, to the hospital. Yamato didn't stop once, even though the hospital was a few miles away, he just kept going and enter. As soon as he got there he bent over, leans both hand on his knees as he starts to catch his breath. He then wiped away the sweat from his face and near his eyes. He then walked to the receptionist's desk to ask where Takeru was but before he said anything his mother voice came from the side of him.

"Yamato! How in the world did you get here?" she asked

"I ran as soon as I heard what has happen from Taichi." he answer

"Yamato you should sit down. You look like your going to pass out on the floor." his mother suggested. Yamato weakly walked to a bench next to his mother.

"How long has he Takeru been in the Hospital?" Yamato asked calmly

"About 2 hours." she answered

"Why didn't dad wake my up when he heard? He could have taken me with him, but why didn't he? I want to see Takeru right now! Where is Takeru?" Yamato shouted many questions at his mother.

"Yamato, calm down. Your father and Hikari is with your brother right now. He's room is upstairs at 310, Takeru will be fine." explained Ms. Takaishi

"Then why is he here, what happen to him? Is he feeling Ok? Did he ask for me to come to him?" frantically asked Yamato.

"Please Yamato, stay calm. We'll see Takeru when your father and Hikari come back from see him." said his mother as he calms her oldest son.

Her words have managed to make Yamato calm as he waited impatiently for both his father and Hikari. A few minute later the two came back from Takeru, Yamato then rush to them as soo as he saw them.

"So how's Takeru?" asked Yamato.

"Yamato, Takeru is doing fine. He's awake and we manage to talk to him. He manage to smile at me and he also talked to us." Hikari smiled at Yamato.

"That's great to hear that Hikari." said Yamato as he smiled. He then glared at his father and said "Dad...why didn't you take me or even called me once you got here?"

"I'm sorry Yamato, I did think about it when I heard. I just rush off, I'm sorry." said Mr. Ishida as he apologized to his son.

"Whatever, let go Mom." replied Yamato a cold tone in his voice. Both Yamato and Ms. Takaishi went and took the elevator to the third floor. When they reach to the floor, they stepped together but Yamato quicken his pace in his walk and separate from his mother. He quickly look at the numbers on the door to find the right door, he finally found the door he was looking for, room 310. He open the door and walk right in, his eyes were shock on what he saw as soon as he got near Takeru. His brother has black eye on his right, bandage on his head and the left side of his lower lip busted.

"Oh Takeru." whispered Yamato

Takeru open his good eye and weakly said "Hi Yamato."

Yamato's eyes became very moist and glassy as he tries to hold back his tears. It was hard for Yamato to look at how his little brother looked all beaten up, there was even a punch mark on his left check. Takeru's light blue eye looks into his brothers royal blue eyes and forced a smile to try and cheer up his older brother.

"Oh Takeru, I'm sorry for not being to...to help you." said Yamato as he cries.

"Yamato, don't apologize...it was not you your fault." weakly said Takeru.

"I know, but...but no matter how old you are, you always depended on me to be there for you." said Yamato as he close his eyes and the tear kept on coming out.

"You must not worry about that." said Takeru

Yamato sat at the edge of the bed and Takeru slide near his brother and rest his head on his lap. When Takeru moved his head near to his bother, Yamato saw a patch of blood on the wrapping that was on his head. It nearly lead to more tear from Yamato, but he closed his eyes and smiled. No matter how far or close they are, the bond they hold together will always keep them close to one another. Yamato then picked up Takeru's hand and held it with his own, and then their mother came in the room.

"Oh Yamato, even after both of you are separated your bond still linking to each other." said Ms. Takaishi as a tear falls down to her cheek.

"Mom, I forgot you were with me." quietly said Yamato after Takeru fell asleep on him.

"You two, even in darkest of hours you two won't separate from one another. I'm sorry what we have put the both of you through." said their mother.

Yamato gently got up from his little brother, without disturbing him, and went up to his mother and hugged her and said "Oh mom I don't blame you for what happen."

Just then the doctor came and said "I have checked your son's condition and at the look of things, you could take him once he wakes up but he needs to take it easy for at less 3 day."

Both Yamato and Ms. Takaishi separated from the hug and she said "Oh that's good to hear that doctor."

Yamato looked so happy to hear that Takeru was alright, once the doctor left, both Yamato and his mother left the room and closed the door and headed back to the waiting room. Once they came back Hikari was gone and only Mr. Ishida was there sitting on the bench. He got up when he saw them coming, he walked up to Yamato and Ms. Takaishi.

"Dad, where did Hikari go?" asked Yamato annoyingly seeing his father.

"I told her to go home and not to worry, I figure she might need to go and wait until tomorrow." answer his father

"I see. Ok." said Yamato.

"So how is he, Natsuko? How is our son?" asked Mr. Ishida as he looks worry.

"He's fine, when he wakes up I will be able to take him home. I'll stay here until he does" replied Ms. Takaishi as she smiles at him.

"That's good to hear. Yamato, lets go home. Your mother can handle this, we won't have to worry." said Mr. Ishida

"Ok dad." responded Yamato.

The two left the hospital and went to Mr. Ishida's car. They went in the car and the car started, the car moved and exited the parking lot. The Two heads back home.


	4. Hurtful Words From Friends

**When Rivals Become Friends And Friendship Becomes Something More Than Expected**

* * *

_Here is Chapter 4, like I said, I won't have that name and age list on but I will update it or add the other names and ages from the other DigiDestineds. That won't happen until I get to a certain chapter on the story. Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 4: Hurtful Words From Friends

Yamato and his father finally came back to their apartment from the hospital. They came in and then Mr. Ishida closed the door from behind himself after Yamato and himself came in. They both took off their shoe and Yamato was heading for his room but he was stopped by his father's voice.

"Yamato, we still need to talk about earlier." said Mr. Ishida in a calm voice.

"There is nothing to talk about dad." coldly responded Yamato

"Son please, just talk for a while so I won't have to yell at you so that you tell me."

"Fine." said Yamato not pleased with his own answer and sat at a chair in the kitchen.

"What happen at school?" asked Mr. Ishida as he sits in front of his son.

"Well it happened at lunch and I saw Taichi playing with my guitar without asking me. So I yell at him and he dropped it."

"And then you two fought because of that?"

"Yes"

"Son, I know you didn't care about that guitar. You're only got anger because he took it without asking. You need to control your anger or something will happen one day." said Mr. Ishida look concern.

"I know dad, you told me a hundreds times before. I'm sorry for losing my cool." said Yamato sounded annoyed.

"There was that so hard? Ok time for bed, night Yamato." said Mr. Ishida as he rise and walks to his room

"Night dad." said Yamato as his father closes the door to his room.

After that talk with his father, Yamato got up and went to the computer that was near the kitchen. He turns it on and logged in to his Yahoo account. He then started to surf the net and then talk to himself.

"Why is dad telling me to control my anger when he doesn't control his? Some times he can be a big hypocrite when he tells me stuff like that." said Yamato as looks annoyed on talking to his father about anger problems.

After a couple of hours of surfing the net, Yamato looked at the time on his computer and saw it was 12:30 am. He sighed out of being board and logged off and then shut down his computer. He got up from his seat and headed to his room. He then give a big yawn before he entered his room, he closed his door and changed his clothes to something to sleep in. After changing, he dropped face first on his bed, he couldn't believe how tired he was and then thought about what he had been through today. He moved his left arm to under his pillow and his right hanging in front of him. His eyes couldn't stay open and so he drifted to sleep.

He was woken up by his phone that was next to, he slowly sit up and then answer the phone.

"Hello" groggily answered Yamato

"Hey Yamato, I had a feeling you would be up." said a familiar voice on the other end.

"Yawn Who ever said I was awake, Taichi?" replied Yamato still trying to wake up.

"Oh oops, I caught you sleeping sorry." said Tai

"It's..." Yamato looks at his clock "2 in the morning. TAICHI THIS HAS TO VERY IMPORTANT FOR CALL ME THIS LATE!" crankily shouted Yamato.

"Sorry dude, I just want to call you about Takeru."

"He's fine so there is no need to worry."

"That's good but that's not why I called you."

"Damnit Taichi get to the point you're slow when it comes to giving someone important information."

"Alright, alright sheesh. Well this information came from Hikari, you ready to hear it also stay calm after I tell you."

"I am as calm as I can be for you not getting to the point." said Yamato as he sound eradiated.

"Ok, well it happen after Takeru and Hikari were walking home from school. From the shadow of an ally two guys grabbed Hikari, Takeru rush after them. They wanted money but she told them she didn't have any and they wanted to beat her up. Takeru rush and stopped them and Hikari manage to flee only far enough so she could see what's going to happen. He tried reason with them by offer his money to leave them alone, after they got what ever money he had one of them punched him on the left cheek." explained Tai.

Yamato eyes widen on what was he hearing and said "But why? What else happen?"

"The other guy joined him and punched him in the stomach, they kept on beating him to the ground. He was getting up when..." paused Tai as he wonder if he should keep going.

Yamato was going into shock and shed some tears on what he is hear "Taichi, what happen next? TELL ME DAMNIT." shouted Yamato demanding to hear what happens even though it's to painful to hear.

"Ok, he was getting up when one of them knock him out with a pipe. Hikari was shocked on what she saw and what they did. The pipe had some blood and they left and walked pass Hikari leaving her in shock. She pulled herself together and called the police from her cell and they took him to the hospital."

'Those bastards, how could they do that to poor innocent Takeru?' Yamato thought to himself.

"Yamato, hey Yamato you still there."

"Sorry, I'm still here. The next time anyone hurts Takeru again I'll make them pay."

"I know how much you hate what happen to your little brother but you have to let him fight his own battles, he's not a kid any more."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I can't protect him. I swear that anyone that wants to hurt him for no good reason I will make them pay."

"Yamato, don't act like an idiot, no wait let me correct myself. Stop acting like an idiot."

"Taichi..."

"What I am saying is, I know it'll be hard for you to see the out come but don't get in the middle of anything like that. If you let Takeru fight his own battles then his confidence will grow and he will stand up to anyone that would want to bet him up. Just let him grow up already."

"Taichi, won't you feel the same if it was Hikari that was in the hospital instead of Takeru?"

"Yes, but I will protect her when she wants me to, not when I want to."

"You liar, you would do the same no matter what."

"I won't, I would let her learn from this but confer her when she needs it."

"Oh your sooo full of crap. Face it you would do the same thing."

"I would think the same but I wouldn't act the same way as you!"

"Well at less I treat him much better than what you are saying Taichi!"

"Give it up, his 13 years old. The way you treat him will only make him weak and spoil!"

"How dare you question the way I treat my brother. You're lucky I am not near you Taichi!"

"Same goes to you Yamato. The way I treat Hikari will make her like me more than Takeru likes you."

"You little prick, be thankful we aren't talking face to face right now."

"Same goes to you jerk!"

"You ass!" With those last words, Yamato slam the phone on the table instead of the hitting it on the cradle. The phone didn't break from the raging force that Yamato put on it. Yamato lay back down but still hear Tai talking and also hear Hikari as well. Without making any noise, he picks the phone back to his ear and listens.

"Taichi, why were you making noise at this hour?"

"Oh sorry Hikari, Yamato was just being a jerk as always."

"No surprise on that." said Hikari. With those words heard by Yamato, he was shock on her agreeing. He kept on listing without making any sound.

"You know how heartless and uncaring he can be. He is also over protective he is with Takeru." said Taichi.

"I know, with him being there all the time, he's becoming a little more of a wimp. I want Yamato to leave Takeru alone so he can be a strong person without relying on Yamato." coldly said Hikari

"That what I told him and let Takeru grow up."

"I even heard from Takeru that he doesn't need his big brother always look after him like a hawk. He wants him to back off."

With those last words, Yamato was shock to hear on what he just heard. The words started to bring tears out of his eyes. Taichi just remembered that he still had the phone in his and put it near his ear and heard silences. After a few minutes Taichi then hang up. After hearing the dial tone sound, Yamato sat up on his bed and slowly hand up the phone. He could not believe that his own brother had just turned on him. Repeating on what he heard in his head, he became sick in his stomach and started to become depressed about this. Only hatred and anger filled his hearts as he thinks about how much he despised Tai, Hikari, and he even has hatred over his little brother Takeru. Those words hurt so much that he didn't care if he never see them again. Yamato lay face down with his face covered by his pillow as he let out his tears but didn't let out his sorrow of this.

"Takeru has changed because of those two, I don't want them to be near his any more. I don't care what anyone said, Takeru is still my little brother no matter what. All I want is to protect my little brother, is that so wrong?" whimpered Yamato.

Yamato got up from his bed and quietly walk to his computer to get his mind off this. He manage to get there without waking his father, he turn on his computer and saw the clock and saw it was close to 3 o'clock. He logged in to his account and started to surf the net to get his mind off of the conversation, but then an instant message came up. Yamato knows who it was and looked annoyed about it.

"Hey Yamato Wassup?"

"Hey Taichi, not much. You?"

"Nothing much, just awake since we can't go to school for a few day. Why are you on this late?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Lol, I remember when you always stay up in the Digital World."

"I had to, someone had to watch everyone. Besides, the group would be in trouble if I left everything up to you."

"Hey, who said I would get the group in trouble?"

"LOL. Just kidding Taichi."

"Hey Yamato, I know you were listening to the conversation that me and Hikari had."

"What makes you think that I was listening to what you and your sister's conversation?"

"I'm not an idiot, I didn't hear the dial tone from the phone."

"You could have fooled me Taichi."

"Yamato! Why were you listening to me and Hikari?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Yeah right."

"Really, I slammed the phone on the table instead of the cradle, so then I kinda heard both of you talk on the other end. I heard both of you talked about me and it's not nice to talk behind someone's back."

"Who said we were talk be hide you back anyway? We were only stating the face, nothing mean to talk about."

"OH YEAH!? It sounded pretty harsh to me. Does 'heartless and uncaring' ring any bells?"

"Ok, we might have gone a little far. But I was angry at you and didn't think about it."

"Whatever, I also heard what your sister said and I want to know. What she said about Takeru, was that true?"

"I am not sure, that's what Hikari said. I didn't hear anything from him."

"Well that really got to me more than anything. I've been called many names before in the past but having you own brother stabbed you in the back like that. That really hurts."

"Sorry that you had to hear that dude but it's the truth."

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN 'IT'S THE TRUTH'!?"

"Come on Yamato, you know how much protection you give to Takeru."

"I'll treat him how I want, you have no right to say anything about that."

"Whatever you say Yamato, but he will never grow up like that."

"He will if I teach him."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Hey I don't tell you how to treat your sister."

"Hey stop being so offended on what I am saying."

"Sorry, you just getting me more pissed off today."

"Whatever."

"Besides, why don't you mind your own business when it comes to me and Takeru?"

"Sorry, but you must face this part of life when someone need some space."

"Oh yeah what about when Hikari got sick and you were going to bet up Koushiro."

"Hey how did you know about that?"

"Both Tentomon and Koushiro told me the whole story."

"Hey that was different!"

"Oh yeah how was it different, huh Taichi!?"

"She was sick and need help."

"Oh sure she did, face it we are the same."

"We are not the same, the way I acted was in the pass. I have confidents in her."

"Keep telling yourself that. You have to admit that you are as protective with your sister as I am with my brother."

"I am not like you, I give my sister space as for you. You only smother Takeru."

"How dare you say that I smother him you jerk!?"

"Hey if the shoe fits."

"Ooooh, your sooo luck that I'm not there right now you asshole."

"Hey!"

"What don't like it, oh about I call you a jackass?"

"You'll be sorry for calling me names Yamato." with those last words Tai signed off.

'Good, I did really like that bastrad's attitude anyway. I don't need to be bothered with a sonuvabitch like that any longer.' said Yamato as he thought to himself.

Yamato sighed off and turned his computer off and went back to his room and sat at his bed and think to himself. He thinks about how embarrassing it was to his friends that both he and Taichi fought over a little thing like a broken guitar. He thinks about how much trouble he caused, it's like he wants something that would just push people away. An excuse for being left alone, he hates himself for have a sort temper. He is harsh and defensive to everyone, why can't he relax and keep his cool more. He thinks more on how much he push everyone away out of his life and could this be "Too cool" attitude be a front for something me deep? He would like it, for once, if he was able to show some kindness and some compassion instead of being mean to everyone. "What can I do?" is all that Yamato said before laying on his bed with his arms behind his head and look at the ceiling. He was very tired and just relax and let his eyelids full. He then fell asleep and stopped worrying about what happened.

Tai was having trouble on fall asleep after he turned off his computer and went to bed. After fight with Yamato online, he kept on think about what Yamato said and wonders if Yamato was right about them being the same. 'We are not the same, we have different way to take care of our siblings. But why do I feel that he's speaking the truth?' asked Tai in his thought. He thought for a while and realized how much they are the same in the situations, he realized how much of a jerk he is for what has happen. He understands how much alike they are but he need to know from someone else's point of view. He thought about and finally thought of a way to see if they are truly equals, Tai thought about going to the digital world and talk to his good old friend Agumon. 'Ok all I have to is go and talk to Agumon and see what he thinks about this.' planed Tai in his mind. Once he planed everything he decided on looking at a few picture that he has under his bed. They were in a box and he look through some of him and Agumon, there were some group picture of the team, and found one last picture where they came back to the digital world after defeating Apocalymon.

He remembers that their family were rush to them and hugging them for being worry and proud of them. Everyone's parents were there and were happy that they came home safe. Hikari came up with the idea of all 8 of them would stand in front of the trolley cart. He looked at how everyone looked in that picture, Hikari next to Takeru, himself behind Hikari, next to him on his left was Sora and on his right was Yamato, next to Yamato was Joe, next to Joe was Mimi and front of her was Koushiro next to Hikari. Everyone looked so happy in the picture but Tai closely look at it and see Yamato smiling but his eyes tells other wise. His eyes look like he was worry or maybe depressed, it was probably thinking about Gabumon. But to Tai it seemed something more than Gabumon in his mind, 'Something is making Yamato worry about something but what?' thought Tai. He couldn't figure it out right away but maybe Agumon could help figure this out for him. Tai put the pictures back and put the box away and try to relax and finally fell to sleep.


	5. A Talk With An Old Friend

**

* * *

**

_To let everyone know, I finish making the story reasently. So I'll have a chapter or two set up. I'll have the chapters posted the chance I get so you will know what will happen next. Don't worry, I'll try to post at least two chapters per day._

* * *

Chapter 5: A Talk With An Old Friend

It's 11 am and the sun started to hit Tai's face, he tried to block it with his pillow but it no use on blocking the sun. He gave up and woke up all groggy. He left his room and went to the rest room to do his business, after washing his hands he washed his face to wake himself more. After washing his face, Tai went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. He grabs a bowl, a spoon, some milk and some cereal, he poor the cereal and the milk in the bowl and used the spoon to eat his breakfast. When he was done eating he put the bowl in the sink and water the bowl. He then thinks about what to do for today, he then remember that he was going to the digital world to go and talk to Agumon. Lucky for him that his sister set the gate up for their computer just in case. He went back to his room and changed clothes. He decided on wearing a blue T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, he put on his socks and his shoes and now he's ready to go. He grabbed his digivice and went to under his bed and grabbed his box. He opened the box and grabbed one picture and put it in his pocket, then went turned on the computer and then held up his digivice up in front of the screen. The portal was ready but Tai must find out where's Agumon today. He looked all over that he could until he found Agumon sitting in a forest near a tree. He then hold up the digivice again and said "Digiport Open!" He was then transported to where Agumon is at, Agumon nearly jump out of his scales when Tai pop out of the TV monitor.

"Hey Agumon, sorry for scaring you like that." apologized Tai.

"Oh it's ok Taichi, so how's it going?" asked Agumon as he looks happy to see his old friend.

"Eh not much, got in a fight with Yamato yesterday at school, got suspended until Friday."

"You got to a fight with Yamato again? Sigh It's like you two fight everyday."

"Hehe, it does sound like we do."

"So what was the fight about this time?"

"I was playing with his guitar without his permission and then broke it."

"Yup that sounds like a good reason for a fight."

"Hey, I thought your going to support me on this."

"Sorry Taichi that can't be helped."

"Oh well. So how's it going for you?"

"Eh nothing big has happen, just talk to Gabumon the other day wondering how Yamato was doing."

"Oh I see. Also yesterday I heard that Takeru got beaten up by two guys." said Tai looking sad as he said.

"Oh, is he alright?"

"I heard he is alright but I think Yamato is taking it a little hard about it. Also Hikari might be taking it much more because she saw what happen."

"Taichi, just try to cheer them up. Then everything will be fine." cheerfully said Agumon.

"Yeah your right."

"So what else you want to talk about Taichi?"

"Hmm, let me think."

Tai thinks about what to talk about with Agumon but so far nothing. About five minutes later Tai remembers the picture he has in his pocket. Just then there was rustle from a bush, Agumon and Tai looked to see who it was. From the bush came out Gabumon, they jump with surprise when Gabumon came out.

"Gabumon you scared us." both Agumon and Tai said.

"Oh sorry guys, I heard you two talking and wondered what you what you were talking."

"Oh so you were snooping?" said Tai in a sly way.

"What!? No I wasn't snooping I swear!" said Gabumon

"Hehe I'm just playing, I know you wouldn't do something like." said Tai

"So Gabumon, how much did you hear?" asked Agumon

"So far about Taichi and Yamato fighting and what happen to Takeru." answered Gabumon.

"Ok, at least we don't have to repeat it." said Tai

"Yeah." agreed Agumon.

Tai just remembered the picture in his pocket and took it out. He shows it to the two digimons and they looked in aw while looking at it.

"When was this taken Taichi?" asked Agumon

"It was 5 years ago, after that fight with Apocalymon, when we came back home." explained Tai

"Wow you had this picture for this long?" said Gabumon

"Yup, it was Hikari's idea to take it before we went back to our homes." said Tai

"Hmmm, something doesn't look right for some reason." puzzled Agumon as he looks carefully at the picture.

"Why you say that Agumon?" asked Gabumon.

"I don't know, there's something that feels kind of off in this picture." said Agumon as he thinks about what it was.

"Let me see it closely." said Gabumon as he looks closely. "Hmm, I think you right."

"I think I know what's wrong." said Tai as he points at Yamato in the picture.

"Hmmmm, Gasp!" gasped Gabumon as if he found something.

"What is it Gabumon?" asked Agumon

"It something about Yamato, the way he is smiling." replied Gabumon.

"What's wrong with it?" asked again Agumon.

"Look at his eyes and you'll see what he means Agumon." answered Tai

Agumon looks into Yamato's smile and his eyes and then said "Oh I see it now."

"The way he had his eyes, it doesn't match the smile he is putting up." investigated Gabumon.

"I noticed it since last night before I went to sleep. It looks like something was bothering him for some reason." pointed out Tai.

"Hmm, if there is something that is bothering him then what is it?" asked Gabumon as he looks worry.

"He probably started to miss you Gabumon." answer Agumon.

"Yeah you're probably right Agumon." said Gabumon looking cheered up.

"Nah, I don't think it was about missing Gabumon. I think it's something more." said Tai trying to figure this out.

"Hmmm, maybe it's about leaving his brother?" said Agumon.

"Maybe." agreed Gabumon

"Or maybe it has to do with his parents being there." said Tai

"You might have something there Taichi. We talk about how he felt about his parents separated both Takeru and Yamato but never said anything about why they divorced." said Gabumon.

"That might be a link to his expression, now all I have to do is ask." said Tai.

"Oh Taichi, let me talk to him. He'll tell me anything that he wants." begged Gabumon

"He will talk to you but I think I can help him on going deep within his pass. Sorry Gabumon, this time I want to hear and see for myself what's up with Yamato in this picture." said Tai as he gets the picture and put it back in his pocket.

"But Taichi you might not get the answer right away." said Gabumon trying to reason with Tai.

"I know, but the thing is he only trust you and I think he need more than one person that he need to trust." said Tai

"But doesn't he trust Takeru?" asked Agumon

"Yes but he might loss his trust of both Takeru and Gabumon if either of them tells us what he was feeling in the picture." said Tai.

"I understand, but be careful. Yamato is stubborn when it comes to how he is feeling and about his pass." warned Gabumon

"Ok I'll be careful. Once I know what it is then I'll come back and tell both of you." said Tai

All three of them said their good byes and then Tai holds his digivice in front of the TV and was teleported back home. He looks at the clock and it was already noon. "Wow I didn't think I was gone that long. Oh well I am going call Yamato and see what's up, but what should I say first because he won't answer that easily." said Tai as he thinks. He thinks about it for a while and then a thought has finally come up. "I finally have an idea on what to do." said Tai as he smiles on the though about what to do. But then he starts to question himself about when is it bugging him so much, he knows if Gabumon would ask to help him he would do it but to him it's something more than just helping a friend. He thinks more about the why and then he finally have an answer that he is not too sure about. Tai has an answer for himself but starts to deny the answer. As he keeps denying the answer, he realizes it must be true about why he is doing it. Decided on what to do on both himself and Yamato to get both answers he wants to know.


	6. Hate, Rage, Anguish, and Sorrow

_Well here's chapter six. Sorry for the wait, I got busy lately. With this chapter in place, it will link to a great chapter. I hope this chapter interesting to you. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 6: Hate, Rage, Anguish, and Sorrow

Yamato wakes up and looks at his clock, it was 12:05 pm from what he can see. He gets up from his bed and walks out of his room and heads to the kitchen to see what's to eat, knowing that his father is already at work and won't be back later tonight. Figuring that it's 5 minutes pass noon, Yamato thinks about having lunch instead of breakfast. He decides to make himself a peanut butter and banana sandwich. He grabbed a jar of peanut butter and a banana from his fridge, he grabbed a plate, got 2 peaces of bread and then gets a knife. He cut the fruit with the knife and then used the same knife to put the peanut butter on one slice of bread. After placing the peanut butter on the bread, he then placed the banana slices on the peanut covered bread. He finished it off by placing the last slice of bread on top and the started to eat his sandwich.

After finishing his lunch, Yamato cleared up and put the plate with all the other dishes. He then goes to the bathroom and check himself out in the mirror, he was thinking about combing his hair. "Nah, what's the point. I still look good even with my hair is messed up." said Yamato as he finished his bathroom time by going for a potty break. When he was done using the bathroom, Yamato returned to his room and sat down to think about what to do for today. He got up and went to his table droor got his favorite instrument of them all, his harmonica. He started to play it and expressed his blues on it, he plays it for about 10 minutes and then stops. He then remembers that his little brother is not at school for today since that fight, he placed his harmonica on the table and then went to his phone near his bed. He then dialed the number and hopes that he's home from the hospital. He was not sure if he came back yet but that didn't stop him from trying to call him. Yamato hear it ring tone once, twice, three times until someone answer the phone.

"Hello Takaishi residents." answered Takeru.

"Hey little bro, how's it going? Feeling better today?" asked Yamato sounding a little cheerful.

"Hey Yamato, I'm doing fine."

"That's good to hear. So when did you finally get home?"

"About 11 pm."

"So how long will you be out of school for?"

"At less until Thursday, depending on how my head is feeling."

"That's good to hear."

"Hey wait, why are you home so earily Yamato?"

"Oh I forgot you didn't heard, me and Taichi got into a fight."

"Again? You fight with him almost every day."

"Hey I had a reason."

"Oh what was that reason Yamato?"

"Well, he played with my guitar without my permission and then he broke it."

"What he broke your guitar, I don't think what he did that on purpose. Is there something more to this?"

"No."

"Yamato, I know Taichi wouldn't break something on purpose. I saw him break one of Koushiro's computers and it was an accident."

"Ok ok, I yelled at him which straddled him and then he dropped it."

"There was that so hard to say the whole story?"

"I guess you're right."

"So I take it the Principal didn't like it."

"Yeah, gave me and Taichi 3 days of suspension. So far this is day one."

"So you'll go back to school on Friday?"

"Yeah, day after you go back if your feeling well."

"So how did dad take it?"

"What do you think, he would be dancing in joy?" sarcastically replied Yamato

"I see."

"Damnit, if only Taichi asked to use my guitar then I this wouldn't have happened!"

"Would you let him?"

"Of course I would have Takeru. Even after he broken one of the strings, I still would have let him."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure."

"Ok."

"So how did you get hurt, I heard it from Hikari but I want to hear what happened from you to make sure."

"Ok, well Hikari and I were walking home from school when two guys came out of nowhere from the ally. They grabbed Hikari and demanded money from us. She said she didn't have any so they were going to hurt her so I step up and reason with them. I told them that I'll give them every cent I had with me if they don't hurt her. They agreed and they I gave them the money, I told Hikari to go figuring that they might want something else from us. She fled out of there and I turn and followed her, but one of them grabbed me and started to punch me and kick me. I tried to get up but then I heard a raddled sound from something that sound like a metal pipe. Then got hit and blacked out, I came to when I saw Hikari by my side but there were two guys in white near us and I felt movement from underneath and some bumps. I also felt something on my face and then I blacked out again. I woke up to find Hikari and dad near me, she told me where I am at. That's the whole story."

"Woow you have been through a lot little brother."

"Yeah, good thing Hikari was there and was kind enough to stay by my side the whole time."

"Kind, if only you knew her true colors."

"Huh, what are you talking about Yamato."

"Oh you know what she's really like, don't hide it."

"What!? I am not following on what you are say Yamato."

"You know what I am saying and don't play dumb. I know how Hikari thinks I'm heartless and uncaring, I also know how much Tai hates me. I know how you hate my protective nature, I know how they put you in their little game. I know the truth about what you think about how overprotective I am with you, there is no use in denying it."

"Brother stop please, you don't know what your saying. It's not true I swear it." franticly said Takeru as he tries to calm his brother down but failed.

"How can I believe what your saying is true? You could be lying just to stop me from talking."

"Please stop it, what I am saying is the truth. I won't say anything like that."

"You liar, you are a god damn hypocrite." coldly said Yamato as if he turn back to the Yamato that used by Cherrymon from the digital world. Yamato could hear a gasp of surprise from Takeru. "Did you really think that I spend 13 years of my life to look after you because of someone told me to, I don't give damn if someone paid me to do. I won't do it for money or by anyone tell me, I wanted to do it because your my little brother and I love and care about you. And this how you repay for what I did for you?!"

"Yamato listen to what you are saying! Listen to me!"

"No Takeru I am done listening! It was thanks to Taichi and Hikari's conversation that brought to the truth. I can't believe you Takeru! You good for nothing backstabber!"

"Yamato, please listen to reason. Please before..."

"I hate you! How can you be so selfish! How can you hurt me, your own brother!

"Stop big brother! This is just foolish!" Both of the boys' voices echo one another's loudly through the phone.

"I hate you! You snake, backstabber, you you slime! Asshole! Bastard! Jackass!"

"Yamato! Get a hold of yourself! You're talking crazy!"

"No! Why do you get a hold of yourself! You know what, calling you a Bastard fits perfectly. It describes what you are, a Bastard brother that only thinks of himself."

"Stop this Yamato, you don't mean all that."

"Ooooh I do mean it Takeru. You're just a Bastard that I wish that you were never born!" said Yamato that made Takeru shocked on what he said "I hate Taichi! I hate Hikari! I hate you and I hate the whole world."

"That's it Yamato, I am not going to listen to this anymore. Goodbye Yamato." said Takeru as he hangs up but Yamato still saying angry words on the other line uncontrollably rolling of his tongue.

"Dumbass! Moron! Jerk! Asshole! Takeru! Takeru are you still there! Hello!" Yamato heard nothing but the dial tone coming out of the other end. "The bastard hang up on my!"

Yamato looks at the cradle of the phone, moved the phone away from his ear and looks at the phone. He breathes angrily and rapidly and slams it on the cradle without breaking or damaging it. Yamato then slammed both hands on the table and looks at the phone as he his rage builds up. Yamato then just exploded from the build up.

Yamato then let out a scream of anguish, the sound of despair and rage was loud enough for the nabors to hear. He goes to his bed and pound on it, then he move to his pillow and beat that up as well. Even after beating up his helpless bed and pillow, it didn't feel enough for him so he went to his closet and he starts hitting on it with his fist. After a few minutes he opens it and grabbed all of his clothes that were hanging and threw them on the ground. He pulled out ever thing from his closet that it almost made the pole, that hang the clothes, came out of it's place. Nothing satisfied his anger and rage so he moved to his table near his bed and just shoved the stuff was there off. Pictures, pencils, paper and his harmonica dropped to the floor. He kick a near by chair and then saw his harmonica on the floor. With anger in his eyes he grabs it and without think threw it to the wall near the closet. After the impact of hitting the wall with all his might, the harmonica shatters into pieces.

Then that Yamato snapped out of his rage as he realized on what he. "Noooo! What have I done?!" said Yamato as he goes to the remains and tries to piece them together. His attempts proved to be futile, his most beloved instrument was destroyed. Yamato got to his knees and said "Damnit, how could I be so careless. I need to get out, I need to sort thing out. I don't care where I need to get out!" He gets up, changed his clothes and put the shatter harmonica in his pocket. Yamato grabbed his wallet and put his shoes on. He grabbed his key and rush out to the door, but before exiting he heard the phone ring. He decides not to answer because he needs to clear his head and talking to someone might not help. Yamato leave's his apartment and starts to run, he didn't care where he just wants to run some where to clear his thoughts.

Yamato finally stopped at a park, the same park that he and the others always go to. He goes to a bench and sat down. Yamato put his elbows on top of his legs and placed his head on his hands. He moved his head and then pulled out a chunk of his harmonica. He looks at it with a sad expression on his face, as if he could cry by looking at that one piece. He looks at it for about five minutes until he heard foot steps on the side walk heading to him. Yamato look at the edge of his eye and knows whose feet were they. He put the piece back in his pocket, got up and started to walk away.

"Yamato wait up!" said a familiar voice pleading for him to wait.

"Leave me alone Taichi, I am not in the mood to talk." harshly replied Yamato.

Tai managed to stop him by put his hand on Yamato's shoulder and said "Um, Yamato can we talk at less for a little while?"

"I told you I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Yamato please, this is very important." begged Tai.

"Huff fine." said Yamato as he sat back down on the bench

"I had a felling you'll be here since you didn't answer your phone."

"Good thing I didn't answer, that would have wasted my time." curtly said Yamato

Tai just ignore any crap that Yamato want to say and continued talking to him. "I know we talked about you listening to what I said on the phone with Hikari and well I want to say I am sorry. I had no right to say all those things about you and to talk behind you back. I also want to say your right, you and I are the same when it comes to our siblings."

"So you finally admit it, I told you all that but no you were just too stubborn to admit all the way to this point. Is that what you want to talk about?" Yamato looking a little pissed off as he sees this as a pointless talk.

"No Yamato there is more to this."

Yamato raise his right eyebrow at what Tai said. He wasn't sure what Tai wants or what he's getting at. "What is it then because if there's nothing then stop wasting your breath."

"I know you had a difficult pass and I want to say that I am here for you when ever you are at need."

"Wow that was just cheese Taichi." mocked Yamato.

"Yamato please." Tai shift closer to Yamato but with caution. He and Yamato then stair dead on each other. 'I must know what is going on with him. I won't leave until I get an answer.' "I know you had a though time with your parents and know it must have been hard for you when you experience the divorce. I know you miss your little brother and want to be with him all the time so you can make up the time you missed without each other. But keeping you feelings and emotions bottled up like that isn't good for you, one day you'll explode for doing that."

Yamato looked surprised on the sudden display of kindness and affection that Tai was giving him. "Too late to tell me now." said Yamato as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pieces of his harmonica. Yamato's eyes show an expression of that he lost a best friend in the world.

"Yamato, what happened?" empathetically said Tai.

"I...I got frustrated after talking to Takeru and while trusting my room, I knocked it over. I didn't think about what was going to happen so I threw it against a wall. It just shattered." said Yamato as his blue eyes started to water up, he hate himself for not having his harmonica to help express his emotions.

"Yamato come on, lets go some where that isn't filled with people that might be watching." said Tai as he gets up and put his hand in front of Yamato. Yamato grabs it and gets up and whip some tears from his eyes. Tai leads the way to where they can talk privately, Yamato follows and they head to Tai's apartment.


	7. The Time of Truth

_Hehehe now this title kind of says it all. There will be alot of rage (Oh yeah, rage. Yes yes, muhahaha. Such drama). Ahem, sorry about that. Now for the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 7: The Time of Truth

The two boys got to Tai's apartment and Tai took out his key and open the door. Yamato went in first as for Tai follows him and close the door behind them. Yamato and Tai goes to Tai's room so that they can talk, Tai sat on his bed and then Yamato sat down on the floor while still trying to piece his harmonica together. The two friends sit there in the room in silents until Tai broke the silents.

"Yamato?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Taichi?"

"What are you feeling?"

"What?"

"You know, how do you feel inside right now?"

"I...I don't know. I'm feeling mostly confused and uneven."

"I feel the same way."

"Lately it feels like people have abandon me."

"What do you mean?"

Yamato puts the pieces back in his pocket and continue talking. "I'm pushing everyone away again like I did 5 years ago in the digital world. No one needs me or wants me around. I feel useless."

"Don't say that. It's not true Yamato."

"Oh yeah, then prove it Taichi!"

"Calm down Yamato. You think that but you don't realize that people do need you and also like having you around."

"That's a lie and you know it. How could you say something like that? You hypocrite! You, of all people, have got to hate me on what I done."

"Your wrong Yamato, I don't hate you."

"What?! You don't? You really don't hate me Taichi?"

"No I don't."

"But, but why? I have done so many cruel things to you. You should hate me."

"Yamato, you have forgotten that our friendship can with stand anything we throw at it. Even after all the fighting we did in the past, we are still friends. Our friendship can't be broke over little disputes we have on each other. That would be just foolish and silly at the same time."

"You right Taichi. But I just hate myself for letting my rage and anger take over me, it reminds me too much of..." stopped Yamato and sheepishly at Tai. Tai looks at Yamato wondering why he stopped.

"What? Yamato, what does it remind you of?"

"It's nothing."

"Yamato, I don't believe that. Now tell me please."

"It's nothing Tai, now just drop it!"

"No Yamato, I came to you to talk to you. I want to get to know you more and I won't stop even if it kills me."

"Damnit Taichi, just forget about it OK!?"

"NO! Now tell me!"

Yamato gets up from the floor and just heads straight to the door. Tai dash to the exit before Yamato could get to it. Taichi blocks his path and stand his ground. The two boys glare at each other but with different expressions in there faces. One with anger and the other with determination on finding the answer.

"Taichi move out of my way!"

"No."

"Get the hell outta my way NOW!"

"NO!"

"Damn it Taichi! Move now!" Yamato then starts to pry Tai out of the doorway.

"Let go Yamato!"

"Let me leave then I'll let you go!"

"NO! Now sit down and cool your jets!" said Taichi as he thrust Yamato back and making him fall back to the floor. Once Yamato was down, Taichi quickly closed and locked the door to make sure he doesn't get out that easily.

"Mothafucker, you will regret doing that. You have no idea what you getting yourself into!" Yamato angrily shout at Tai.

"I know _exactly_ what I am getting myself into. I'm going to help you if you need it or not."

"I think you're the only one that will need any help. Medical help that is!" Yamato unexpectingly lunges at Tai. The two struggled around trying to take control, hitting a chair and knocking some stuff off the table. They got near Tai's bed where Tai appears to be winning the struggle but then Yamato put on foot around one of Tai's legs and managed to make Tai lose his balance. They fell on the bed on their side and still moving around trying to get on top of the other. They twist and turned but in the end Yamato was on top. On both of Tai's sides, Yamato had his legs by them and then started to punch Tai on the face. After a few hits on the cheek, Tai moved his hands in front of himself and blocked. Yamato kept on hitting and then figures that it was doing less damage so he started hit his body. Yamato hits Tai's guts and close to his diaphragm, making him get some wind knocked out of him. Tears formed in Tai's eyes because of all the pain he's feeling from each blow from Yamato. Tai managed to say something, but in a whisper, to Yamato.

"I thought you hated...to have your rage...and anger take over." coughed out Tai. Just then Yamato stopped the onslaught and looked at his hands. He was shocked on what he has done that his hands started to shack and his face looks worry. He looked at his best friend and saw some hit marks and tears on his face. Yamato looked at his shacking hands and got off of Tai. Yamato walked back for about a two feet and tears started to form on his face. He then turned around to where his back is facing Tai. Tai started to sit at the edge of his bed and started to rub his stomach and cheeks. He looked up and sees Yamato standing there. Yamato face looked upset and has some fear in his eyes.

"Wha…What have I done." said Yamato as he fell to his knees and kept on looking at his hands. He then moved his upper body to the floor and covered his face with his arms and he started to cry. Tai started to look worry and gets up from the bed and walk to Yamato. Tai was on the left side of Yamato when he kneeled on one leg and put his left hand on Yamato's back. He pats his back hoping that will calm him.

"Yamato, what's wrong please tell me." sincerely said Tai

"Leave me alone Taichi, PLEASE!"

"Come on Yamato, what would Gabumon say if he sees you like this?"

What Tai said made Yamato move his head up and his face looking shock. He slowly started to look calm and then move upward slowly. He looks at Tai's eyes as they look so calm and compassionate as he looks back at Yamato.

"Sniff sniff your right, maybe I hold back my feelings a little too long."

"So will you tell me or do you need more time to pull yourself back together?"

"Sniff No I'm fine, I think it time for me to get everything out of my chest." said Yamato as he sounds calm.

"Come you could sit on my bed." offered Tai.

Yamato agrees and got up, he sat at the edge Tai's bed. Once Yamato got there, Tai join him and sit next to him incase he need more than a floor to cry on. Yamato slouch and looked the floor and try to get organize on what to say but then Tai started to talk.

"You know Yamato, when I'm down or frustrated I talk to Hikari about it. She helps me alot on what's in my mind and I can always count on her to help. But if she's not around then I got to the digital world and talk to Agumon." said Tai with a smile on his face.

"So what's your point Taichi?"

Tai moved his arm around Yamato's shoulder and said "My point is that I have more than one person to help me through the though times."

"Your right, I should open up not just to Gabumon but to others as well." said Yamato as he starts to smile.

"That's good to hear, so are you ready to talk about it?"

"Yes."

"Good, so what does your anger and rage reminds you of?"

Yamato struggles inside himself wondering if he should tell him. The memories are little painful for him to talk about it, Tai look at Yamato see that it's still a little hard for him to answer.

"Ok Yamato we'll skip that question for now. We can talk about it when your ready. So what are you feeling right now?"

"Taichi, I thought we've over that?"

"I know but there's a little something that you want to let out."

Yamato just sighed and said "Fine, right now I still feel uneven with myself."

"How so?"

"When I heard the Takeru was hurt, I was worry. After seeing him being ok, I felt happy. But after hearing what both you and your sister said broke my heart. And then I lost it and broke into rage, it's... it's so hard for me to just tell anyone how I really feel."

"Why it's so hard? You could just talk to at less talk to us about it."

"You don't understand, I need to be strong."

"For Takeru?"

"No for myself."

"Yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well remember when I keep on dropping the subject about my anger and rage remind me of something?"

"Yeah, so is there something behind that that?"

"Yes but it to painful to say."

"Come on, what ever you say will only be between us ok?"

"Sight I hoped I never have to look back and explain my pass to anyone and not even Gabumon know about this part of my pass."

"If you want I could try to bring him here to help you?"

"No, it's best if it's just the two of us. It's always best for me if I talk only to one person about my pass."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Taichi I'm sure."

"Ok, so please continue Yamato."

"Ok, well my anger and rage reminds me too much of my father."

"Why you say that?"

"Well he was the reason him and my mom got divorce." with that Tai was shocked and confused. "You see, Takeru also know about but I am not sure if he remembers it so I don't talk about it around him in case it brings him bad memories. You see before Takeru was born and even after, dad use to be cool and calm about everything but then..." Yamato paused and made fist with his hand on top of his knees.

Tai looks at him and said "Go on."

"But then everything become rough for him at work, dead lines after dead lines it was pushing him to the limit. About a year after Takeru was born, my dad started to go out in bars and drank his worries away but ever time he got home he makes loud noises at he let out his anger on anything he saw at home. Every night it woke me and made me get out of bed to see what he is doing. He scares me night not know what he'll do next."

"Oh Yamato I had no idea."

"That's not the worst part, when I was 6 and Takeru was 3 the real nightmare happened. My father came home one night but much more drunk than ever. He came in yelling and trashing the lace, our mother came in and try to calm him down but he end up knock her down in the ground. He yell out 'Why should I be calm this is my home and I could do as I pleased.' as he slapped her. I saw what he did through the crack of my door way, I couldn't take it and rush in and said 'Please daddy stop it'. He looks and me and then push me to the ground and kept on trashing everything as he got near Takeru's room. Mom kept on try to calm him down but end up hitting her 'til she hits the ground. I got up and tried to stop him and got in the way in his path. I stood my ground but he pick me up and threw me to a wall and could barely keep my eyes from the impact of the on the wall. But I manage to see one more thing that mom did, she grab a vase and hit him on the head and then I blacked out. When I woke up I was in the hospital with bandages on my head. I saw Mom and Takeru there and hearing Takeru asking question about why our father hurt me and our mother. A few days pass and then had their divorce but some how my father end up having me instead of my mother having both me and Takeru. That's the reason of our family being broken up and I hate showing my anger and rage." finished Yamato as his eyes were filled with anger. His eyes went back to normal and looked Tai as he tears filled the brown headed boy.

"Why are you crying Taichi this was not your problem."

"Bu-but how could he do that to you and your mother? He shouldn't have gotten cusidy over you." weaped Tai

"He stopped drinking and has gotten better over the years." said Yamato as tears formed in his eyes after watching Tai. "Damn it Taichi why do you have to cry, this is not your problem and this happened in the pass."

"If I could change the pass I would stop him from harming you." said Tai between sobs.

"Taichi, that...that's too much wishful thinking."

"I know but that's still doesn't mean he should have done it. I swear that no one will harm you like that again."

"Wow Tai I didn't know you care that much but that just foolish of you to say that." said Yamato as he looks down again.

Just then out of nowhere Tai got near to Yamato and started to hug him. Yamato's eyes widen a little and started to blush a little. 'Wooow he does really care, I had no idea.' thought Yamato. Tai moved but still in front of Yamato and has his hands on his shoulders look at him with compassion in his eyes. Tai move closer as if giving Yamato another hug but instead their lips meet each other. Yamato eyes widen in shock and try to break away but Tai has both arms around Yamato. Tai kissed harder and couldn't let go, but Yamato kept on struggling. Tai moved his tounge out of his mouth and made it's way into Yamato's. Tai success on getting in and move his tounge around but still Yamato resisted it. A few minutes have pass, but to Tai and Yamato it felt like an eternity, Tai finally broke the kiss and Yamato gasped for air and quickly got up away from, Yamato still shocked about what Tai has done. Tai Smiled with joy but turn to wonder what's wrong with Yamato. Yamato was confused on how he should react at to this. There was only one thing that he was good at, he yelled.

"WH...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TAICHI!? OH MY GOD YOU JUST FRENCHED ME DUDE!"

"Yamato please stop yelling, I thought this was the best way for you to relax." responded Tai. 'And to figure a little about you and me.' Tai thought to himself.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU RELAX ME!? A normal Guy would offer to stay for the night to work things out or Sticked with the hug. That's what I would have done if you need someone to talk to but nooooo, you had kiss me. KISS ME?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I-I don't know, ok? It just seemed to be the right thing to do." said Tai looking worry about Yamato's reactions.

"WHAT THE HELL, 'it just seemed to be the right thing to do.' Yeah to a freak like you Taichi!"

"Please, Yamato, don't call me a freak." said Tai as tear reformed on his eyes. Even with this ordeal, Tai never hit Yamato for saying those things. He truly found his true feeling over Yamato but it was hard to keep his tears from coming out. "You...you could always stay here for the night so that we can work things out."

"I'm sorry but there is nothing to work out. Right now I just want to get out of here right NOW!"

"No, Yamato, please don't go." said Tai looking pathetic.

"Damnit Taichi, how am I ever expect to trust you again!? Because of this I might not sleep well tonight!" said Yamato as he tries to breathe calmly from the shock as both nervousness and anger going through his body. Yamato looks at the door and back at Tai wondering what will he do next.

Tai looks at the door and back a Yamato, he then looked down at the floor and said "Yamato, if you really want to leave, then go. I won't stop you this time." After saying that a tear fell onto the floor from Tai's face and he didn't look up to see Yamato.

Yamato thinks about what to do next. He could see Tai cry like a baby and then he thinks about the door. For some reason Yamato couldn't help but to feel sorry for the way he acted but still Yamato felt nervous and uncomfortable with Tai. For what has Tai has done to Yamato, Yamato has to live with that unforgettable memory of this day. Yamato finally made his move and walk up to Tai and said "I'm sorry. I can't stay." Then he made his way to the door and looked back at Tai as Tai started to lay down on his bed and weap his heart out. Yamato turn around and unlock and open the door. Yamato left Tai's apartment and didn't turn back.

* * *


	8. Listen to your Heart

_I know the title is corny and been done before but hey if it's not broken then don't fix it. This chapter will be the part that makes the ball roll even further. I hope you like this one._

* * *

Chapter 8: Listen to your Heart

Yamato finally got to the front of his apartment door, he went to his pocket and found his key. He places it in the slot and turned it. The door is now unlocked and Yamato can now go inside, he turn the knob and opened the door. He goes in without any hesitation and closed the door from behind him. He walks around to see if his father was home, he found that the place was still empty. Yamato trying to get the thoughts of the day, which are repeating and taunting him, out of his head. But he thought of something that might help clear his mind, so he goes to his father's room and check if anyone have called and left a message. He saw the light blink on the machine and pressed the play button without worrying about who it was.

"Beep Hey Yamato, it's Takeru. Um I know you might not be home right now but please call back if can, OK? Bye."

With a little relief on who it was, Yamato dash to his room and dialed Takeru's number. It rang a few times but someone answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom, it's Yamato."

"Oh hello Yamato, how are you today?"

"Oh I'm fine mom. Um is Takeru there."

"Yes he's here, I'll call him now." said Ms. Takaishi as she called Takeru.

Waited and listen to hear Takeru that he's going to take it in his room and their mother hang up the phone once Takeru picked up his in his room.

"Hey Yamato, how's it going?" cheerfully said Takeru.

"Hey Takeru, I just got home and heard your message. So what's up?"

"I was thinking that we need to talk about what happen this afternoon."

"Yeah, I was thinking about it too and I'm sorry I went off saying that you shouldn't have been born. Damn it, I shouldn't have said those hateful words. If I hurt your feeling then I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you and I understand. You were just angry with Taichi and some time he can be a jerk. Also the rumors that you overheard about me, they aren't true. Yeah sure I'm growing up and I change, but you know what will never change? Me loving you for having you as a big brother. You're the best Yamato."

"Thanks little brother." Yamato sniffled into the phone. "That really means a lot to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome big brother."

"Today is much more confusing and it's hard to bear."

"Why? Did Taichi do something to hurt you?"

"Um, well, he didn't do anything to hurt me."

"Huh, so what is it then?"

"You know what just forget about."

"Yamato, you can't just bring something up and expect me to forget about it."

"Yeah but it's best for me to figure it out on my own. I don't need you to be confused on the details."

"Yamato, I'm 13 years old. Don't you think I can handle what ever you throw at me?"

"Yeah but..."

"Hey if I could take a beating from two guys then I could take what ever it is you have."

"Hey I rather take a beating, at less it's easy for me to get my frustrations out. But this is much more difficult than that."

There was silence at the other end of the phone but then Takeru brock the silence by slyly asked, "What did Taichi do to you?"

"Um well...Taichi...you see...um...ah I can't do this."

"YAMATO! I can tell this ripping you apart, so please tell me what happen? Did he...advance on you or something?"

"TAKERU! That's a little me personal don't you think?"

"Hey I wasn't the one that brought it up. I was just guessing. Soooo, Taichi finally put the moves on you, huh Yamato? I was starting to wonder when he was going to kiss you."

"WHAAAAAAT!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW!?"

"Easy Yamato, stop your screaming Yamato, you're going to give me a bad headache. Wasn't it obvious?"

"Noooo! If it was I won't have agreed to go with him to his empty house with only him."

"Ooooh so he kissed you at his house, is it sweet?"

"Takeru!" said Yamato sounding annoyed

"Hehehe, sorry Yamato."

"So how long have you noticed?"

"Well, I've notice it since he avoids going out with Sora when everyone push him to do it. I also noticed, about 5 years, that something was bothering him and after a few years I figure out what was up."

"Wow that long huh?! Are you sure that you're right?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Every time that I catch Taichi looking at you and blush when he saw you. Didn't it accrue to you that there was a reason why he avoids asking Sora out when people tell him? The reason was because he was confused about it. Taichi like Sora but only as a friend and only treats her as if she was his sister. I couldn't figure it out without Hikari's help."

"Huh, how did she help you figure this out?"

"Well when we meet and talk, we like to talk about our brothers and how are things going. We don't talk about anything mean just talk about stuff that are interesting and funny."

"Um, that's kinda not helping."

"Don't worry I don't talk bad about you and say anything that will embarrass you. I still remember the time when you ripped you pants and..."

"TAKERU!" embarrassedly said Yamato as he turns red and stops his little brother from continue the story.

"Ooops, sorry got kinda carry away. Anyway like I was saying we talk about you guys and she tells me that Taichi talks about you at her home a lot. But he just talks about normal thing, like for example what happened at school. Hikari says that her brother always finds different ways to include you in his stories."

"I...I can't believe it. Taichi is gay and likes me? That just doesn't add up."

"God Yamato, don't deny it. The guy kissed you right?"

"Yeah, but I thought he was just nervous or something. Now I don't know what do think anymore."

"Yamato, Taichi likes you or maybe loves you."

"Aaaaah, I don't know what's going on anymore. This is much more than I thought."

"Yamato just stay calm."

"Ok Takeru, I will."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"What can I do? I'm not gay, there is only one thing to do."

"What is?"

"I have to let him down gently. Are you sure about this Takeru, you could be wrong."

"I'm positive. But Yamato..."

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

"What are you saying Takeru?"

"I'm saying that you two are best friend right?"

"Yeeeaaaah, soooo?"

"So do you really want to hurt Taichi's feelings?"

"Takeru! Are you crazy? I'm not gay! Just because a guy likes me doesn't mean I have to do the same!"

"Big brother you don't have to worry about me and how it will affect me. You don't have to worry about me when it comes to things like that. I know you're nervous about this because how your voice sounding right now. But Yamato, you don't have to hurt Taichi. Not if you don't want to."

"But Takeru, I've already hurt him."

"What? Do you mean you beat him up?"

"No, I over reacted and called him a freak. Taichi just breaks down and cries for no good reason."

"Yamato...sight he's heart was breaking because of your reaction and what you called him. Even with that you still need someone to help you figure it out. Does he truly need more pain?"

"Bu...but Takeru I...I don't know what to do any more. I sigh I have to go."

"Think carefully Yamato. Oh by the way remember the last time I visited you?"

"Yeah."

"Your computer was on so I set a Digiport on your computer when you weren't looking."

"YOU WHAT!? You could have told me weeks ago!"

"Sorry I forgot and this talk kinda reminds me to tell you."

"huff That information could have been alot helpful if I knew that earlier."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Well bye Takeru."

"Bye Yamato."

Yamato hanged up the phone and walked to his bed. He thinks about what to do and what to think about. "He set a Digiport on my computer huh, I need another person's opinion before this drives me crazy." said Yamato as he left his room and head for the computer. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:10 pm. 'Wow time flies when you go through alot.' thought Yamato as he turns on the computer and waits for it to warm up. After about 5 minutes of waiting, Yamato went back to his room and grabbed his digivice and came back at the computer. He held his digivice up on the screen and said "Digiport Open!". After saying that he used it's map to find Gabumon, with only one guess he found out where he was. He held it up again and then a flash of light engulfed Yamato as he was transported to where Gabumon was at.

Gabumon was sitting next to a tree enjoying the breeze when he heard a sound. He got up and check out what was that sound. He walked through some bushes and then his eyes widen with joy when he was he's best friend. He rush to Yamato and hugged him.

"Oh Yamato, it's good to see you again."

"Yeah, it's great to see you too Gabumon."

Gabumon let go and looked at Yamato. "Is something wrong Yamato, you look like something is troubling you."

"I'm fine Gabumon don't worry about it." said Yamato giving a fake smile to his digimon.

"Yamato, you don't have to lie to me. I'm the only one you could trust, so tell me what's wrong."

"I...I just don't know it just this day getting a little more weird or crazy lately."

"How so Yamato?"

Yamato sit on the ground and tells what happen with him from last night to the point where he talked trash to Takeru. He goes on what he did when his rage took over to the point where he rushes out to clear his mind. He talks about that Tai found him in the park and took him to Tai's home. Yamato then talks about what he told Tai about what happened to him in the. Gabumon was shock about what Yamato has been through when he was a child, but the story didn't end until he told Gabumon what Tai did.

"He kissed you!?"

"Yeah can't you believe that guy for doing that?"

"Then what happen, what did you do?"

"I struggled and he kept going for I don't know how long but he broke the kiss."

"Uhuh, then what happen Yamato, what did you do once you broke free?"

"Well...I over reacted and yelled at him and called him a freak for doing that. The poor guy broke down in tears. I don't know what to do so I told him I can't stay and left. After I came home I found out that Takeru called so I called back and him the whole story. He tells me to think about not to break it to Taichi. Why can't I do that I don't lo-" just then Gabumon stopped him from finishing by slapping him.

"Yamato don't you dare finish that sentence!" said Gabumon as tears formed in his face.

"Ga-Gabumon, why did you slap me?!" said Yamato with a shock look in his face on what Gabumon did.

"Sorry Yamato but I know you have feelings for Taichi and you don't mean that."

"Yeah but we are just friends."

"No you told me a long time ago that you care for Taichi that it goes beyond friendship, you didn't know what it truly was at the time but you had a feeling what it was and don't want to admit it."

"But Gabumon..."

"Please Yamato, listen to your heart and forget what happened and forget what others will think."

"But Gabumon that's crazy! I've went out girls and I know I'm straight"

"If that's how you feel, then go back to your world and forget about it."

"Gabumon..."

"Go now, before you think about doing something foolish!"

"But Gabumon..."

"Go Yamato and just remember to listen to your Heart."

Yamato looks worry and said nothing and did what Gabumon. He open the portal and went back home, he was home but more confused than he was before. He doesn't know what to do, first the kiss with Tai, then his brother didn't want to hurt Tai and now his own digimon is acting the same way as his brother.

"What is Gabumon thinking, I thought he was going to be on my side on this. What is up with everyone today, it's as if both Takeru and Gabumon want me and Taichi to be together." said Yamato as he talks to himself. He walks to his room and sat on his bed. He took off his shoes and then thinks to himself as he tries to handle what has happened today. 'I don't know, first Takeru tells me to think about what to do and now Gabumon tells me to listen to my Heart. Aaaah damn it!' shouted Yamato in his thoughts. He lays on his bed and tries to go to sleep so he could just let himself relax from the excitement of the day. With all the troubles that have happened, he just wants to forget about everyone and just sleep of an eternity. He doesn't want to be troubled with life's problems like rumors, cold words from his friends, not worry about anyone else, no more drama and most of all no more Tai. 'No more freaky, weird, gay-ass, cute Taichi.' thought Yamato. The last word he thought up made his eyes widen with shock. "Wh...what the hell am I thinking, Cute? Me and Taichi are guys and we are not supposed to say another guy is cute. Argh! Why is this happening to me!" shout Yamato as he tries to sleep this through. It was though for him because picture of the pass and the present pledged him. He tossed and turned through the night as he struggles through the thoughts.

The day was bright and cool with a little bit of joy in the air. Yamato sit under a tree as he relax and watch young little Takeru play with Patamon. Gabumon was snoozing behind the tree that Yamato is sitting under, Yamato looks around to see what everyone is doing. He saw that Sora was with Biyomon as they enjoy laying on the ground look at the clouds. He look and saw that Koushiro was typing away on his computer and his buddy Tentomon watch from behind as he talks to him. Yamato kept on looking as he see Mimi and Palmon as they enjoy at the plants on a near by bush. He saw Gatomon was on Hikari's lap as she pets her while she sleeps on her lap. He then sees Jyou and Gomamon talking about how important safety is. He looks and saw only Agumon as he sits on a tree stump enjoying the air. Everything felt right but then something felt a little off.

"Wait, everyone is here but where is Taichi? He's not here, oh well he's probably alright and could just forget about it." said Yamato as he shrugged. "Wait, I can't just forget about him. What if he's hurt or something?" whispered Yamato as he looks worry about Tai. "Argh, who cares about Taichi anyway?" said a person that sounds just like Yamato. Once Yamato heard He got up and saw in front of him like a mirror but with a black shirt instead of a green one. "Just forget about him, who needs him?" said The other Yamato. But then another came up to Yamato but with a white shirt and said "We all need Taichi in one point."

"Who care's about him?" said the black shirt Yamato.

"I care about him." said the white shirt Yamato.

Yamato looks at them in confusion and asked "Who are you?"

"We are you." said the white one.

"We reflect on how you are feeling" said the black one.

"Ooook, but why are you here."

"You made us come." answered the white.

"Yeah, now forget about Taichi and go on with your life."

"I can't just leave Taichi, he's my friend." said the true Yamato.

"If that's how you feel then you'll find him in the forest." said the white Yamato as the two disappeared.

"Ok that was weird." said Yamato as he gets up and walks to the forest. He searched for about a few minutes until he found Tai. Tai was looking down in front of a tree as if he was nervous about something. Yamato walks from behind Tai and then said "Hey Taichi."

"Oh, hey Yamato."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just thinking."

"Oh did it hurt?"

"Yamato, I don't need that from you." said Tai as he turns and faced Yamato as he looks serious.

"Ok, I'm sorry." said Yamato as he turns and started to walk away.

"Yamato wait. C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure I guess."

Tai looked nervosas he scratch the back of his head and had his eyes on his own shoes. "Do...Do you hate me?" hesitated Tai.

"Sometime." said Yamato as he turns around to answer Tai

"C'mon Yamato, it can't be sometimes. Do you hate me or not."

"To tell the truth, I don't hate you. You're my best friend and nothing will ever make me hate you." said Yamato as he smiles at Tai.

"It...it's just that you've been distant around me and also appear to be nervous."

"Well Taichi my friend, don't worry about it. This good vs. evil thing is kinda getting me annoyed."

"I feel the same way."

"So is that all that you want to ask me?"

"Um, well yeah. But Yamato?"

"Yeah Taichi?"

"Do...do you like me?"

"Like you, of course I like you you're my best friend."

"But just a friend right?" said Yamato as he carefully looks at Tai. Tai looked kind of nervous for some reason but Yamato just forget about it and just gave Tai a smirk. "Come on Taichi let's get back with the others, ok?"

"Ok Yamato and thank you for clearing things up for me."

"About our friendship?"

"Ye-yeah and some other stuff."

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing just forget about."

"Uh ok Taichi, whatever you say."

Yamato wakes up from the dream and said "Oh my God, that day. I forgot about that day. Everything from the dream was exactly what happened except for that part talking to myself. I have forgotten the feelings that Taichi had for me and the ways he acted around me. The poor guy just put up a front just so no one would know he likes me, but look at me I'm no better than him. I was doing the same thing by just dating girls that I didn't have much feelings for. I managed to keep going with this but Taichi, couldn't take it and finally listen to his heart. As for me I just ignored what my heart was saying, oh god what have I done. I yelled at him and practically ripped his heart out, I wish I didn't react so harsh to him. I...I got to go and talk to him." said Yamato as he jumped out of bed and changed clothes. He goes to the rest room and brushed his teeth and then rush back to his room and put his shoes on and grabbed his key and rush out of there. "I must talk to Taichi, I hope he forgives me."


	9. Admit to love

_Well I have been busy and been trying to work on some new fics. But I will still post the next chapters. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter: 9 Admit to love

Tai was at home with different clothes on and alone, since Hikari is at school and his parents are at work. He walks around and thinks about if he should call Yamato. He wants to make sure that Yamato is still his friend even if he doesn't share his love. Tai doesn't want this incident to destroy their friendship but the thoughts of what he had done to Yamato and what he reacted over this kind of made Tai worry.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have kissed him. If I could just confess how I felt this would be a little easier but what he said still hurts. He didn't have to call me a freak, that's what I get for listening to my heart. I finally figure out my true feelings and then it just blew up in my face. Maybe I should go talk to Agumon to see what he can do to help." said Tai looking frustrated.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Tai then started to look worry. 'What if it's Yamato and just wants to end our friendship.' thought Tai as he slowly goes to the door. He looked at the peep hole to find that it was Yamato, Tai admired how Yamato looks but he became more and more scared to answer. Yamato knocked again and said in a calm voice "Taichi, come on we need to talk. This is important." Tai reach for the knob but stops. "Come on Taichi, I'm...I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. Please answer the door." plead Yamato. Tai finally grabbed the knob and turn it, he pulled on it and the door became open. Tai peck through the opening and said "So what do you want to talk about Yamato?" "Can I come in first?" asked Yamato. "Sure what ever." said Tai in a depress way. Yamato enter Tai's home and Tai walk to the couch and sat down. Yamato sat next to Tai, close enough so they can talk.

"So what do you want to talk about Yamato?"

"Well, I want to talk about us."

"Oh." said Tai as he looks sad as he fears for the worst.

"Taichi, can you forgive me on how I acted?"

"I don't know Yamato, I understand on some part on why you react like that but you didn't have to call me a freak."

"I'm sorry, I over react."

"Oh you over react after I try to help you out!?"

"Hey at least I didn't end up kiss you, you jerk!"

"At less it wouldn't hurt after the punches you gave me!" shouted Tai as he stands up.

"Hey I was going through some stuff you can't hold me accounted for that!" shouted Yamato.

"You know I try to be nice and help you and that's the thanks I get." said Tai as tears formed in his eyes.

"I never asked for your help you idiot!" Yamato just realized on what he called Tai

"Idiot!? That's it, get out now and never come back."

"Taichi, I-I'm sorry."

"GOT OUT NOW!" shouted Tai

"I'm sorry Taichi." said Yamato as Tai rush to his room and slammed the door. Yamato rush after him and knocked at the door. "Taichi, I'm sorry."

"Go away Yamato!" weaped Tai.

Yamato could hear Tai crying through the door, he opened it without any problems. Tai was on his bed crying on his pillow and Yamato walked up to Tai. Yamato sat at the edge of the bed and try to put his hand on top of Tai's head but Tai just shoe it way.

"Taichi, I'm sorry. I came here to talk to you but I just messed it up. Listen Taichi, last night I finally realized my true feeling for you."

Tai turn his head and look straight into Yamato's eyes and see they were kind and truthful eyes. Tai sat up next to Yamato and wiped away some tear in hopes that what Yamato going to say is what he wanted to hear. "So, what is your tu..." just then Tai was interrupted by Yamato's lips. Yamato had gently put his lips on Tai's, Tai's eyes widen with the unexpected action that Yamato did. It's been about 2 minutes and neither of them wanted to let it end, but Yamato broke the kiss and then started to talk.

"So Taichi did that answer your question on my feelings for you?"

"Bu...but what made you change you mind?"

"Last night I finally brought back the feeling that I thought I forgot about."

Tai's eyes became watery again and then hugged Yamato. "You don't know how happy I am right now." weaped Tai.

"Taichi, why are you still crying?"

"Don't let these tears fool you, these are tears of joy. I thought you would hate me for kissing you."

"I thought you said that our friendship was strong."

"I forgot." clearly said Tai as Yamato put his arms around Tai. "But what about Hikari and Takeru, they might be shocked about this."

"Oh they'll be shock alright, but not for being together, maybe shock on that it took this long for us to finally tell how we feel for each other."

"Huh, what do you mean." said Tai as he moves to look at Yamato.

"Well Takeru told me about how you felt about me because Hikari told him about how you always talk about me." answered Yamato as he gives Tai another kiss but with passion.

Yamato moved his tongue as Tai let him in his mouth. Their tongues wrestled each other and moved their hand around the other's back. But then Tai broke the kiss as he looks worry about something.

"Taichi, is something wrong? Is it the way I kiss or..."

"No, Yamato, you kiss much more than I expected, it's just, what about our friends and our digimon?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

Tai got up and looks like something bad was going to happen and said "What if they don't like about how we feel about each other?"

"I am not sure about the others but I know Gabumon will accept it."

"Why do you say that Yamato?"

"Well he's my friend and I think he knew about our feelings some how."

"But what about Agumon?"

"I think he'll support you all the way no matter what. As for the others we can wait to tell them."

"Are you sure?"

Yamato got up and gently give a peck on the lips and said "Does that answer your question?"

"Thanks Yamato."

"No problem my little Taichi."

"Oh Yamato." said Tai as he gives another kiss to Yamato.

Yamato broke the kiss and said "Why don't we go to the digital world and tell Gabumon and Agumon the great news."

Tai just smiled and nodded as they left his room and grabbed their shoes and opened up the gate using Tai's computer and went to the digital world. The two boys got the forest part of the digital world and look for their digimon. They found both Agumon and Gabumon in front a lake. Tai and Yamato walk up and said hello to their friends, the four looked so happy to see each other at the same time.

"So what bring you two here?" asked Agumon.

"Well we were thinking about tell you something." replied Tai

"Oh, so what did you want to tells us?" asked Gabumon

"Well Gabumon, first off I want to say thank you." said Yamato as he kneels down and put on hand on top of Gabumon's shoulder.

"For what?" asked Gabumon.

"For helping find the truth about myself and for tell me to listen to my heart."

"Aw you're welcome Yamato."

"We also want to tell you that me and Yamato are finally together." said Tai look so happy.

"That's great to hear to hear that." said Gabumon as he smiles.

"Do you have a problem with that Agumon?" asked Tai.

"No I don't, I will always support your decision no matter what." said Agumon as he smile at Tai.

"So are you going to tell the others?" asked Gabumon

"Funny thing is that both Takeru and Hikari already know." said Yamato as he stands up.

"But we need sometime to think before to tell the others." responded Tai.

"Oh ok." said Agumon.

"Hey Yamato, I was thinking."

"Yeah Taichi."

Tai started to blush and said "C-could you, I don't know, go out with me on Saturday?"

"Sure Taichi, I'll love to." said Yamato as he smiles at him.

Tai eyes widen with joy as he rushed to Yamato and hugs him. Tai gives Yamato a kiss on the cheek and then Yamato put his arms around Tai. The two didn't let go from each other until they remembered their digimon friends as they look at the two with joy in their eyes.


	10. Reveling Love to friends

_The time has come for me to add the details of the other digidestinieds and I will also recap on the first eight as well just incase anyone ask. Here is the list:_

_Taichi Kamiya 16 (Tai), Yamato Ishida 16 (Matt), Koushiro Izumi 15 (Izzy), Sora Takenouchi 16, Mimi Tachikawa 15, Jyou Kido 17, Takeru Takaishi 13 (T.K.), Hikari Kamiya 13 (Kari), Daisuke 13 (Davis), Miyako 13 (Yolei), Ken (13), Iori (Cody)._

_I hope that helps and enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 10: Reveling Love to friends

It's been a few weeks since both Tai and Yamato admit their love to each other and telling their digimon. They told their siblings and they were both reveled and happy about their brothers. Tai and Yamato went out on dates but kind of in a secret way on how they date. Both of the boys were nervous letting everyone know. One night on one of their dates, they were eating at French restaurant. They started to talk about telling their friends about their relationship and how they might react about it.

"Um Yamato, I am not sure about tell they others about us." said Tai sounding nervous

"I know what you mean Taichi but we have to tell them sooner or later before someone finds out by accident and might make things difficult for us." reasonability said Yamato

"But I'm scared that Sora might get mad or hate us."

"Is that why you're so nervous?"

"Yeah, Sora and I have been friends for a long time and she might have feelings for me."

"That's why we need to tell our friends, it'll be easy for who ever might have feelings for us."

"I guess you're right."

"No, I know I'm right." said Yamato with confidence in his voice.

It was Sunday afternoon and Tai and Yamato decided to gather their friend and tell them about their relationship. Both of them decide on telling them in the park. Both Yamato and Tai told their 8 friends to meet them at the park so they can tell them something important. All 12 digidestinies cam to the part and 8 of them wonder what Tai and Yamato want to tell them.

"Um Yamato are you sure about this?" asked Tai as he starts to get second thought

"Come on Taichi everyone came because of us so now's the best time." said Yamato trying to encourage his boyfriend.

"I...I can't." said Tai as he tried to make a run for it but was blocked by his own sister.

"Taichi, why are you so worry? They are our friends and they will accept both of you no matter what." said Hikari

"Come on Taichi, if you can't do for yourself then do it for me." said Yamato.

"Alright, for you Yamato." said Tai.

"So why are we here?" asked Daisuke looking annoyed.

"Yeah, what's the hold up?" impatiently asked Miyako

"Come on guys, what's the big news?" asked Sora

"You ready Taichi?" asked Yamato.

"Y-yeah." said Tai as he look more and more nervous.

"We have something we like to tell you all." said Yamato with a lot of confidence

"Um me and Ya-Yamato are in love." said Tai as he look red after saying that.

"Yeah and we've been dating for a while now." said Yamato as he smiles

Some of the their friends were shocked on what they heard, some were happy for them and the rest had a feeling that they loved each other.

"Whoa I didn't know that you two were dating!" said Daisuke as he looked surprise.

"I was wondering when you two finally get together." cheerfully said Mimi.

"I'm happy for both of you. Besides Tai, even if you weren't gay I still won't go out with you." said Sora with a smile.

"Hey what's wrong with me!?" said Tai

"Well you're just not my type and your attitude hasn't changed much. Plus I don't like your hair style." responded Sora.

"My hair?" Tai looking sad now.

"Hey Taichi, don't worry I like you the way you are." smiled Yamato.

"Aw thanks Yamato." said Tai as he gives Yamato a big hug.

"So are you going to tell your parents?" asked Koushiro.

At the same time both Yamato and Tai answer

"Yes" is Tai's answer.

"No" is Yamato's answer.

"Uhehe, funny Yamato I thought I heard you said no." said Tai

"I did." responded Yamato.

"Uh oh this doesn't look good." said Iori.

"I agree, lets go walk around the park for a while ok everyone?" asked Ken knowing there will be conflict between Tai and Yamato.

All but Takeru and Hikari left the two boys to settle something that might not need their help to figure out.

"What do you mean no?" asked Tai as he sounded pissed.

"I said no because I don't want to tell my family." replied Yamato as he sound defensively.

"You god damn hypocrite! I thought you want to tell everyone!" said Tai as he raised his voice.

"Yeah but I was talking about our friends." responded Yamato as he raised his voice to the same level as Tai.

"WHAT THE HELL, WAS ALL THE CONFIDENCE YOU GAVE MEAN NOTHING BUT SHIT!?" shouted Tai.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I THOUGHT ABOUT TELL OUR FRIENDS WOULD HELP." shout Yamato.

"Um guys, you kinda making a seane here." said Takeru try to calm the two.

"STAY OUT OF IT TAKERU!" shouted both Tai and Yamato at the same time at Takeru.

"WHY INCOURAGE ME IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THE SAME WITH OUR FAMILY?" shouted Tai

"Hmm I don't know maybe it's because I THOUGHT TELL OUR FRIENDS IS BETTER!" shouted Yamato.

"Guys please stop shouting, people are starting to stare." pleaded Hikari as she started to look embarrassed.

"Ok Hikari but I still want to know why can't you tell your parents?" calmly asked Tai

"Yeah Yamato, you know mom will still accept and love you no matter what." said Takeru trying to help.

"You don't understand." said Yamato as he turns around.

"It's your father isn't it? You're worry that..." Tai was cut off by Yamato.

"Yeah I am worry, I lived with him and I don't know what he'll react if I tell." said Yamato as he turn half away around and turn his head away from Tai and tears started to form.

"Yamato." softly said Tai as he approach his lover and held his arms up as if going to give him a hug. Yamato stepped away from Tai. Tai keep on come to Yamato but Yamato kept his distance. "Yamato, why are you avoiding me?" asked Tai as he looks worry.

"I...maybe, I don't. Maybe we should stop seeing each other for at least for a while." said Yamato as he starts to walk off. Tai rushing and grabbed Yamato by the arm. "Tai please let go." said Yamato sounding depress.

"No Yamato, I've waited so long to be with you and we confessed our love to each other. Yamato, please tell me why we shouldn't see each other?" asked Tai as his started to sound like he was about to cry.

"Please Tai, I need to do this alone." said Yamato as he kept his eyes away from Tai.

"Please Yamato talk to me. Remember what'll happen if you bottle up you feels. So Please Yamato!" cried Tai.

"Yeah big brother, talk to us, we can help you figure it out." said Takeru.

"We are your friends and you don't have to worry about keeping secrets from us." said Hikari.

The others arrived but kept their distance from their four friends. So far they only see Tai holding on Yamato's arm while in tears. They manage to hear what Hikari said and kept on listening.

"Yamato, don't just run away and hope this would go away. Doesn't our love mean anything to you?" weaped Tai.

Yamato just stood there without saying a word. Everyone was waiting for Yamato's answer but he didn't say anything. Yamato just pulled away and ran off. Takeru ran after him and Sora did the same when everyone else wasn't looking. Tai just fell on to his knees and cried his heart out, Hikari went to him and lend her shoulder to him. From afar the others started to let out their reaction to what they saw.

"Dude what's Yamato's problem doesn't he love Taichi?" asked Daisuke

"Aargh, if I were Taichi I'd slug him." angrily said Miyako

"Something must be bugging Yamato." said Mimi.

"I think it has to do with Yamato's father." said Ken

"I think you're right." responded Koushiro

"Why do you say that?" asked Jyou.

"He's afraid on what his father will react if he tells him. It's much harder for him to tell him since he's the only one that he lives with." answer Koushiro.

"Everyone is afraid on what their parents will think if they find out they like someone from the same gender." said Iori.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Daisuke.

"Nothing, they have to do this on their own." replied Ken.

"Isn't there something we could do?" asked Miyako.

"All we could is conferred Taichi." replied Jyou.

"Um where's Sora?" asked Mimi.

Everyone turn around and found out that Sora was gone.

"She must have gone with Takeru and try to do something with Yamato." replied Koushiro.

Yamato finally reach to his apartment, he went inside and find his father inside sitting and reading the news paper. Yamato quickly heads to his room but then father started to say something to his son.

"So how was the park?" asked Mr. Ishida

"It's was fine." said Yamato sounded annoyed

"So what happen?"

"I not in the mood to talk right now." said Yamato as he gets to his room and closed the door.

"Yamato is something wrong?" asked Mr. Ishida through the door.

Yamato put his hands on his face and move them up to his forehead and said in a calm voice "No, everything's fine. Just leave me alone."

"Ok, I'll be here if you need anything." responded Mr. Ishida

Yamato sat at the edge of his bed and started to whisper to himself. "Damn it, thanks to me Taichi might not want to be with me anymore. I won't blame him if he never speaks to me again." There was a knock on his door.

"Yamato, you have visitors." said Mr. Ishida.

"Ok dad." said Yamato as he gets up and opens the door. Both Sora and Takeru enter Yamato's room and Yamato close the door. He heads back at the edge of the bed and sat down.

"How could you leave like that, Yamato?" asked Sora sounding a little pissed.

"Yeah big brother, why did you leave him like that?" asked Takeru as he too sounded pissed off.

"It's none of your business, alright." said Yamato.

"Don't give us that crap Yamato, Taichi doesn't cry that easily you know?" said Sora sounding aggravated.

"Damn it, why are you here anyway? Can't you just mind your own business?" asked Yamato sounded annoyed.

Sora gave Yamato a good slap on the left side of his face and said "It is my business when it revolves my friends!"

Yamato put his hand on his left cheek, rise from his bed and shouted "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SLAP ME!"

There was a knock on the door and then they heard Mr. Ishida's voice. "Are you kids alright?"

"Yeah we're fine dad." answered Takeru.

"Ok, I'm going to the station for a little while to get something, will you kids be alright?" asked Mr. Ishida.

"Yeah dad." said Yamato

They heard foot steps and a door opening and closing. The 3 friends continue their argument.

"What the hells wrong Yamato? Are you afraid what dad will do if you tell him that you're gay?" asked Takeru.

"You don't understand what I've been through. None of you do." said Yamato.

Just then Yamato got slugged on the same place that he slap but the fist was his own little brother's. Yamato was shocked that his own brother punched him.

"Don't give me that BS about not understanding. You never talk to us about what you were feeling. Don't you dare play the victim here, right now Taichi is crying his heart out because of you." said Takeru with anger in his voice.

Sora walked up to Yamato but in a gentle way. She looked into Yamato's eyes and said "What are you afraid of? If your father will hurt you then you can always stay with your friends or with Takeru."

"Please Yamato, you don't have to tell dad right away but a least tell Taichi you're sorry." said Takeru as his voice return to his calm and understanding voice.

"You don't get it, I've live with him most of my life and tell him, it won't just make him disgusted but also makes him think that I disappointed him for being his son!" said Yamato as tears formed in his eyes.

"Don't think about your father and what he'll think of you. Think about all the other people that still loves you no matter what." said Sora.

Just then, it finally hit Yamato. The fact of people still loving him no matter what finally came through to him. He fell to his knees and looks down on the ground as more tears formed in his eyes. He places both of his hand on his face and then cried.

"Oh my god what have I done. I've been so selfish that I hurt Taichi. He doesn't deserve me!" cried Yamato. Both Takeru came close to Yamato. The raped their arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Yamato, Taichi does deserve you. He loves you for being you." confertly said Sora.

"She's right, no matter what he still loves you. Don't think about what others think, just be thankful for having him." said Takeru.

"Thanks you Takeru and Sora. I thought I could try to figure this out on my own but thanks to you I figure it out quickly." said Yamato as he raped his arms around them.

"Hey what are friends for?" said Sora as she smiles.

The three broke the hug and got up. Yamato dried his tears and then started to look worry. Takeru saw his older brother's eyes and said "Is something wrong big brother?"

"Wh-what if Taichi doesn't forgive me for what I did to him." said Yamato.

"Don't worry about it. He'll understand once you tell him sorry and explain why." said Sora.

"I hope so." said Yamato.

The three friends decided to head to Tai's house figuring that he'll be there. Before leaving they manage to catch Mr. Ishida coming home. They told him where they are going a head's straight to Tai's home.


	11. Reveling Love to Parents

_Last time on **When Rivals Become Friends And Friendship Become Something More Than Expected** *inhale* Damn that was a mouth full. (Note to self on future fic, make smaller titles.)_

_"Wh-what if Taichi doesn't forgive me for what I did to him." said Yamato._

_"Don't worry about it. He'll understand once you tell him sorry and explain why." said Sora._

_"I hope so." said Yamato._

_The three friends decided to head to Tai's house figuring that he'll be there. Before leaving they manage to catch Mr. Ishida coming home. They told him where they are going a head's straight to Tai's home._

* * *

Chapter 11: Reveling Love to Parents

Mean while, at Tai's apartment. Tai, Hikari and Daisuke got there and fortunately for them that Tai and Hikari's parents weren't home. When they finally enter, Tai just rush to his and Hikari room and shut the door on them. He rush to his bed, grabbed his pillow and cried some more. Hikari and Daisuke walked up to the door. Hikari knocked on it and she asked "Taichi, do you want to talk?"

"No Hikari, now please go away!" cried Tai.

"Come on Taichi." pleaded Daisuke

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anyone." weaped Tai.

"Come on Hikari let's leave him alone for a little while ok?" said Daisuke as he walks away from the door.

"Ok, but I'm worry about him." replied Hikari as she heads to the couch. Daisuke followed her and sat next to her but not too close to her.

"Man, Taichi taking it kind of hard isn't he?" sympathetically said Daisuke.

"It wasn't the first time he cried like this." said Hikari as she looks sad.

"When was the first time?" asked Daisuke

"Close to a month now. I saw him crying after Yamato rush out of our apartment." answered Hikari.

"Taichi might have confess his love to Yamato." said Daisuke

"Maybe but seeing him like this breaks my heart." sadly said Hikari.

Daisuke put his arm around Hikari as he tries to conferred her. "Don't worry, he'll be back on his feet in no time." cheerfully said Daisuke.

"Thanks Daisuke, you don't have to stay. You can leave if you want." said Hikari.

"I want to stay and help you. What if Taichi do something foolish and you need help. I'm not going to leave until I know he's alright." said Daisuke.

"Thanks Daisuke." thanked Hikari.

Daisuke got up and said "I'm going to see how Taichi is doing." He walked up to the door and open it. he peeked through the opening and could still hear Tai crying his heart out. "Um Taichi."

"I said leave me alone, Daisuke." hiss Taichi.

"Come on Taichi, you cried long enough. It's time to talk." said Daisuke.

Tai jumped out of bed and walked to the door. He faced Daisuke with tears still falling from his eyes and eyes full of anger. "I said *sniff* le-le...LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Tai as he slams the door on Daisuke's face.

Hikari got up to check on Daisuke. "Are you alright?" asked Hikari.

"Damn, he almost hit my nose." said Daisuke a little shocked what just happen.

"I think this is the worst the he has ever got." said Hikari.

"Maybe we can talk to him, even if he doesn't want to talk." suggested Daisuke.

"But what if he tries to throw us out of the room?" asked Hikari.

"That's a chance I'm will to take." said Daisuke with confidence.

He opens the door slowly and Tai lay on his side. Tai was facing the wall and curled up. Daisuke enter the room and then Hikari follow him. She closes the door and locked it. They both walked up to the bunk bed and look at Tai. The two heard nothing but sniffing sound from Tai.

"Um Tai, I know you don't want to talk but list to us big brother. I know Yamato hurt you and not tell you why." started Hikari.

"You must have been nervous when you were going tell us about you and Yamato. Now he knows what it is like for him to tell about yours and Yamato's relationship." said Daisuke.

"Then why did he want to tell you guys if he didn't want to tell our parents?" asked Tai as he finally calms down.

"I have no clue. Why don't you ask him yourself?" responded Daisuke.

"Maybe he need confidence to help him. He might have thought tell us would help him to know what other people will react." said Hikari.

Tai quickly sat up and face them. "Then why didn't he wait until he was ready? Then this would not have happen." said Tai as he raise his voice.

"Dude, calm down. He might want to get over with it sooner with his friends." said Daisuke.

"Maybe you should have given him some confidence? All you did was ask questions and didn't give him support." coldly said Hikari.

"Whoa that's kinda harsh, even for you Hikari." said Daisuke as he was stunned on what she said.

"I know it's harsh but I'm speaking the truth. Big brother, I want to hear the truth. Are you nervous to tell mom and dad about you relationship with Yamato?" asked Hikari.

"N-no of course not." stutter Tai.

"Tai, you're lying. You were hoping to tell them if Yamato was with you." said Hikari.

"I-I am not afraid to tell them." said Tai as he stutter again.

"Then why did it take you this long to tell us?" asked Daisuke.

"I have my reasons." said Tai.

"Oh, what were your reasons?" asked Daisuke.

"I don't need to tell them to you." defensively said Tai.

"If you are not nervous to tell mom and dad then tell them right now without Yamato." cleverly said Hikari.

"I would but, um they're still not home." nervously said Tai

"Actually, I heard them come in when you and Daisuke were talking. I'll go get and them." said Hikari as she steps to the door.

Daisuke followed her and then whisper to her "Are they really home."

"Yeah they are." answered Hikari. She unlocked the door and started to turn the knob. Tai look a little nervous and then she opens the door.

"STOP HIKARI! Don't!" pleaded Tai as he panicked.

"What's wrong, I thought you said you would tell them without Yamato's help?" asked Hikari.

"Ok, ok I do need Yamato's help. There, is that what you want to hear?" asked Tai.

"See Tai, was that so hard to admit that you need Yamato to help through this? To tell you the truth, mom and dad are still not home." replied Hikari

"WHAAAAT YOU LIED TO ME, YOUR OWN BROTHER!?" shouted Tai.

"I had to, it was the only way to convince you." said Hikari.

"Then why did you do that to me too!?" asked Daisuke as he was shocked that she lied to them.

"Sorry Daisuke, it was the only way in case he over heard." answer Hikari.

"But still, Yamato ran off. He still hurt me, we could have talked about." said Tai as he sound depressed again.

"You were rushing things. You made him lose his confidence in telling you." said Hikari.

"But..." said Tai as he was interrupted.

"No buts dude, you need to give him confidence or you might lose him. Both of you were nervous on telling people, it was no one's fault." said Daisuke.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Hikari rush to get it. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Sora, Takeru and Yamato on the other side of the door.

"Um is Tai home?" asked Yamato.

"Yes he is. Why don't you all come in?" offered Hikari. Sora, Takeru and Yamato enters and Hikari went to her room to fetch Tai. The three sat on the couch and waited.

"So who's at the door?" asked Daisuke.

"It's Takeru, Sora and Yamato. Do you think you want to talk to Yamato now?" asked Hikari.

"Yes." said Tai as he got of bed and went to greet their friends.

Yamato saw Tai and got up. He walked up to Tai and said "I'm sorry Tai. I was only thinking of myself."

"I'm sorry too. I was rushing you without me giving you any support." said Tai

"Um Tai i-if you want we can start with your parent." offered Yamato.

"Ok, but let me do one thing first." said Tai with a smile.

"Oh what do you want to do?" asked Yamato

"This." said Tai as he punches Yamato on the right cheek. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Taichi, what's wrong with you!?" asked Sora as she was still shocked on what he did.

"W-why did you punch me Tai?" asked Yamato as he too was shocked

Tai was looking down and then rush to Yamato. He raped his arms around him and then started to cry. "Do you ever say we should stop seeing each other. I can't bear the thought of not being with you." said Tai.

"Sorry Tai, you had the right to hit me for saying something like that." said Yamato as he raped his arms around Tai.

"Promise me that you'll talk to me about anything that you don't feel like doing. I don't want a miss understanding like this happen again." said Tai.

Yamato placed his right hand on the back of Tai's head and said "Don't worry Taichi, I promise."

"Aw don't they make a great couple." said Hikari with a smile on her face.

"Well, looks like everything is taken care of. I'm going to go home, I hope you two can tell your parents." said Daisuke as he head for the door.

"Bye Daisuke and thanks for your help." said Hikari.

"I think I'll head home too. Remember Yamato, you have us if you need to talk about something that might be bugging you." said Sora as heads the same direction as Daisuke. The 2 left the apartment and head to their homes.

Takeru got out of the couch and walked up to Hikari and said "I take it everything went well with your brother."

"Yeah, but I had some help." said Hikari.

"Same here, to tell you the truth I thought I was going to be the only one to help Yamato." said Takeru.

Both Yamato and Tai separated from the hug. They looked at each others eyes as they hope for the best.

"Yamato, can you be with me when I tell my parents?" asked Tai

"Of course, I am not going to leave you alone." answered Yamato as he sealed the deal with a kiss on Tai's lips.

"Wow this is the first time see two guys kiss each other." said Takeru.

"Hehe, same here." chuckled Hikari.

"I'm going to head home, tell me what happens ok Hikari." said Takeru.

"Don't worry, I know it'll go well." said Hikari.

Takeru left the apartment, he then started to think about how his parents are going to take it. "I know mom will accept him but I am worry about dad." said Takeru as he walk home.

Yamato and Tai finally broke the kiss that lasted for about 5 minutes. "Wow, you really do love each other." said Hikari as she smiles at them.

Both Tai and Yamato smiled and let go from each other. "So, when's mom and dad coming home?" asked Tai as he looks at Hikari.

She looked at the clock and answered "Wow 5 o'clock already. They should be here any minute or at less mom will be here any minute, dad might get here later."

"Thanks Hikari." said Tai as he then turn his attention to Yamato.

"Are you sure you want to tell them now, you can always tell your parents some other time?" asked Yamato.

"Yes I sure, we need to tell our parent sooner or later." said Tai as he tries to encourage his boyfriend.

"But what about my parents?" asked Yamato as he looks worry.

"We don't have to tell them today, but I want my parents to know." said Tai

"Ok I'll do it for you Tai." said Yamato.

Once Yamato agreed, there was a knock on the door. Tai head to the door and opened it, he saw his mother hold some bags of groceries. He helps her by getting the ones she was holding. There were still a few more by the door so Yamato helped and grabbed them. Once the put the bags in the kitchen, they helped put them away.

Once they were done, Tai said "Um mom, c-can I tell you something?"

"Of course Taichi, what do you want to tell me?" asked Mrs. Kamiya as she sat down on the kitchen chair.

Tai sat down across from her and Yamato stand right beside him. Tai took a deep breath and looked at Yamato. He saw Yamato nod and look back at his mother. "You see mom, um me and Yamato are well..." said Tai as he hesitate.

"Tai if you don't want to tell her then I could." offered Yamato.

"No I want to tell her." said Tai

Just before Tai got the chance to finish, Mr. Kamiya came in from work. Tai was then getting more and more nervous, Tai's father was greeted by Hikari. He then asked "Hikari, what's going on with your bother and mother?"

"Tai wants to talk to you and mom about something. He was about to tell her." replied Hikari.

"Oh, so is it about school?" asked Mr. Kamiya as he walked to a chair near his wife.

"No no no, it's not about school." quickly responded Tai.

"Then what is it Taichi?" asked Mrs. Kamiya.

"Um well you see umm me and Yamato..." said Tai as he hesitates again.

"Come on Taichi, you can tell them." said Yamato as he tries to encourage him.

"Um me and and Ya-Yamato are..." said Tai as he tries to get the words out.

"If it's hard to tell us then you can tell us later, ok Taichi?" said Mrs. Kamiya.

"Yeah Taichi, there's no harm on waiting." said Yamato.

"No no no, I want to tell them." quickly said Tai.

"Then tell them or I'll do it for you." said Yamato in a calm manner.

"M-m-me and Y-Yamato..." nervously said Tai.

Just then, Tai's father got up. "If it's hard for you to say what you want to say then you can..." said Mr. Kamiya but was interrupted.

"ME AND YAMATO LOVE EACH OTHER!!!" shouted Tai when he interrupted his father.

There was nothing but silence. Tai's father sat back down next to his wife and looked concern about what they just heard. Tai's parents weren't think about the kind of love he was talking about, they were puzzled about what he was saying. Yamato finally broke the silence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, what your son said is that we are in love. Not just friends, we've became more than that." said Yamato as he made things clear.

Tai's parents were more shocked on what they heard, they couldn't believe that their son's gay. The look of being shocked on his parents faces made Tai look sad and upset. Hikari then became worry about what's going to happen. Both of Tai's parent whisper to each other and that didn't help Tai to become relax. Both his mother and father finished their personal conversation and then his mother started to talk.

"Well, it's not often to hear your own son likes a guy." said Mrs. Kamiya.

"But no matter what, we will always love and accept you." said Mr. Kamiya.

Tai's eyes widen than he started to smile and looked at Yamato. He got up from his seat and hugged Yamato. While he was hugging, Tai saw that Hikari was happy for them.

'I'm glad that Tai is happy that his parents accept him. But am I ready to tell mine? Can I have them have the same accepts as his parent' thought Yamato as he hugged Tai. Both boys are happy to know that Tai's parents accept both of them and their love for each other.

A week has pass since Tai and Yamato told their secret to both their friends and to Tai's parent. The two lovers decided to tell Yamato's mom first. They plan with Takeru about how and when to tell her. It Saturday afternoon and the three boys started to plan everything out at Tai's apartment. They were in Tai's room when they start thing about what to do.

"So Takeru, do you know when your mom's off or when she'll go to work?" asked Tai.

"I'm not sure about next week but tonight she works and tomorrow she might have the day off." replied Takeru

"What do you mean might?" asked Yamato

"Well, she writes down her schedule on the calendar and it reads off but sometimes she's called in on her days off." replied Takeru.

"So tomorrow might or might not be the best day." said Yamato as he look concern.

"What do you mean?" asked Tai as he looked a little puzzled.

"Well if she is off then we have enough time but if she is called in or they tell her otherwise tonight then it might be more harder." answered Yamato. "Tomorrow's a wild card, we must not get all of our hopes up then. Even if she is off, there is the part of her reaction."

"Huh? What do you mean by that Yamato?" asked Tai.

"If we get our hopes up on both her being off and her reaction being a good one then the out come might be different." replied Yamato.

"Even if she's not off, you have enough time to tell her once I know she'll go." said Takeru as he smiled.

"Yeah, but we can't get our hopes up on what she'll think once we tell her about our relationship." said Yamato as he looks down on the floor and looks a little worry.

"I'm sure mom won't be upset about it." said Takeru trying to cheer up.

"Takeru's right, my parents took it well and I am positive yours will too." cheerfully said Tai.

"But..." before Yamato finished Tai interrupted him.

"No buts, I'll be there and so will Takeru so no need to worry about having no one to back you up." said Tai as he smiles at Yamato.

Yamato looked up and smiled and said "You're right, as long as I have you and my brother to help me out then I have nothing to worry about." The three boys finished making a plan and then wait until tomorrow.

Tomorrow finally came and Yamato waits outside at Tai's apartment door. It was a nice and sunny afternoon and Yamato started to pace left and right waiting on Tai and about what he's going to do today. Each step he takes he becomes more and more worry about what he's going to do. He stops and looks at the door, after a few seconds he continued his walk around. He looked at the time on his digivice and saw it was 1 p.m. He stopped again and then walked to the door. Yamato knocked on the door and waits. There was no answered from the other side and that made Yamato a little irritated.

"Damn it Tai, where are you? I thought we made everything thing clear yesterday. I come to get you and then we head to Takeru's apartment. It's not like I want you to perform brain surgery." said Yamato as he continue walking left and right.

Just then, Yamato heard foot steps that are speeding up. Yamato look at the corner of his eye and saw Tai rushing to Yamato. Tai finally got to Yamato and Tai looked out of breath. "*Huff huff* Sorry for keeping you waiting Yamato. *huff huff* I forgot that you were meeting me here." said Tai as he continues on catching his breath.

"Oh, where were you then?" asked Yamato almost looks angry.

"Well I thought I was going to meet you at Takeru's." answered Tai

"When did you realize that you were supposed to meet me at your place?" asked Yamato.

"When Takeru told me. Uhehehe, sorry." said Tai as he scratch the back of his head.

"*Sigh* It's ok, but next time check first before acting." said Yamato as he looks calm.

"Ok. So let head to Takeru." cheerfully said Tai.

"By the way, where's your parents and Hikari?" asked Yamato

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. They went to the mall today and won't be back until later in the afternoon." replied Tai

"Ok, I was just wondering. So lets go to Takeru's." said Yamato

The two boys left Tai's apartment building and headed to Takeru's place. They finally got there and they got to the front of the door. Tai was about to knock on the door when Yamato interrupted him.

"Wait Tai." shyly said Yamato

"Huh, what is it Yamato?" asked Tai.

"Um, do you think this was such a good idea?" asked Yamato.

"Having second thoughts again? Don't worry, you have me and Takeru to help you." said Tai.

"Thanks Taichi." said Yamato as he gave Tai a quick kiss on the cheek.

Tai finally knocked on the door. Yamato started to look a little confident about doing this. The door open, the person that opened it was Takeru. Takeru greet both Tai and Yamato and lead them to his room so that they can talk in privet before talking to Ms. Takaishi. Once they in Takeru's room, Takeru closed the door and the they started to talk.

"Well mom is off today so no worries of her leaving." said Takeru.

"That's good to hear, now what are you going to say to her Yamato?" asked Tai.

"I'll just say what I need to say." said Yamato.

"So you're just going to wing it?" asked Takeru.

"Yeah, I'll just have to wing it." answered Yamato.

"So are you ready Yamato?" asked Tai.

"No but with you with me, I am." answered Yamato.

The three boys came out of the room and head to the kitchen. Takeru walked up to his mother and said "Um mom, Yamato has something that he wants to tell you."

"Oh? So what do you want to tell me Yamato?" asked Ms. Takaishi.

"Well you see mom, um me and Taichi are g-gay. W-we love each other very much" hesitated Yamato.

"Oh Yamato, I don't care if you're gay and you love Taichi. I still love you no matter what. Even if we don't live together anymore, I still love you." responded Ms. Takaishi.

Yamato smiled and said "I'm glade to hear that. Thanks mom."

Both Tai and Takeru looked happy about Yamato and his mother. Tai walked to Takeru and whisper to him. "Do you think that Yamato will talk to his father about us?" asked Tai.

"I am not sure, it up to him." replied Takeru.

"I hope so." said Yamato.

* * *

The three friends decided to head to Tai's house figuring that he'll be there. Before leaving they manage to catch Mr. Ishida coming home. They told him where they are going a head's straight to Tai's home.

* * *


	12. The day of joy and shocking truth

_Well now this story has been geting more and more interesting, don't you think? If you are reading this then that means that you have been reading this far and I am great full. *Ahem* Last Time:_

_Yamato smiled and said "I'm glade to hear that. Thanks mom."_

_Both Tai and Takeru looked happy about Yamato and his mother. Tai walked to Takeru and whisper to him. "Do you think that Yamato will talk to his father about us?" asked Tai._

_"I am not sure, it up to him." replied Takeru._

* * *

Chapter 12: The day of joy and shocking truth

A week has past, so far the two lovers enjoy being together and show off their love for each other by going out on dates and talking on the phone. But once in a while on their dates, Tai always brings up about Yamato to tell his father. Yamato always calmly replies "I'll tell him when the time is right." and moved on to a different subject. One day Tai was at home thinking on the couch while watching some T.V. but wasn't listening to what was on as he was deep in thought about Yamato. While think in his thought, Hikari walked by and saw her older brother watching T.V. She walks up and sat next to him. Hikari looked him as he didn't know she was there. Tai was quite and this made Hikari wonder what he was thinking, so she finally said something.

"What are you thinking about Taichi?" asked Hikari which broke his trance like state.

"Oh sorry Hikari, I didn't know you where there." responded Tai.

"I take it you were in deep thought on something." said Hikari.

"Why you say that?" asked Tai.

"One, you haven't move out of the couch for half an hour and two the TV is on a nature show." replied Hikari.

Tai looked at the TV and she was right. "Oh I didn't know." said Tai

"So what's on your mind big brother?" asked Hikari.

"Me and Yamato have been going out and spend some time together but he hasn't told his father about us yet and I worry something bad might happen if he doesn't tell him." answered Tai.

"You shouldn't worry about it much, he'll tell him when he's ready." said Hikari in a conferting way.

"Yeah you're right but I just have a feeling something might go wrong some how." said Tai as he looks down.

"Hmm, why don't you talk to him about it? I know why don't you ask him if he wants to sleep over tomorrow, that way both of you can talk about it." suggested Hikari.

Tai looked up at Hikari as he smiles at her and said "You know what that might be a great idea but why don't I ask if I can sleep over at his place then that might help some how."

"Yeah that works even better." said Hikari as she smiles at him.

"I'll go call him and hear what he thinks about me sleeping over tomorrow." said Tai as he heads for the phone.

Tai picked up the phone and started to dial Yamato's number. It started to ring once, twice and then on the third someone finally answered the phone.

"Hello Ishida residence." said Yamato.

"Hey Yamato how's it going?" asked Tai.

"Great, so what's up?" replied Yamato

"I was wondering if you have nothing to do tomorrow, I can sleep over at your place." said Tai.

"Um sure, I'm free tomorrow. Since tomorrow is Saturday, we can do something together in the afternoon." said Yamato as he smiles at the idea on the other line.

"Cool, I'm looking forward on that." said Tai.

"I'll ask dad to see if it's ok." said Yamato as a place the phone down. Tai only heard silence until he heard movement sounds on Yamato's end. "He said yes and he's going to work late tomorrow so it'll work." said Yamato as he sounded happy about it.

"Cool, then I'll see you tomorrow." said Tai.

"Yeah laters Tai." said Yamato as he hangs up. After Yamato hangs up, Tai hung up his phone than started to jump in joy and then rush to his room and started to get ready. Hikari saw Tai and just giggle on what she saw. Tai grabbed his soccer bag and then head straight to his droor. He then started to grab the sleep clothes that he plans to sleep in for tomorrow. Tai was smiling to himself about what he and Yamato will be doing for the day and in the night. He was so excited the he just can't wait. Just then Hikari came in to see what her older brother doing. She chuckled and smiled at Tai's excitement and walked up from behind. Again Tai didn't notice her until she said something.

"I take it you like this idea." said Hikari as she smile.

"You bet I am. It's going to be a great day, me and Yamato together in the day and in the night." happily said Tai.

"Hehehe, that sounds interesting. I hope you two enjoy yourselves." said Hikari

"Thanks Hikari." said Tai as he thanked his little sister. Enough was said, Tai continue on grabbing clothes to wear not only for the night but also clothes for the day.

The Next day, Tai got up bright and early. He was excited about what the day may bring for him and Yamato. Tai went to eat breakfast and then changed to a yellow, short sleeve, button shirt and a pair of blue jean short. He put on his shocks and then his shoes, then Tai grabbed his bag and head to the door.

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Hikari see you all tomorrow." said Tai as he opens the door.

"Bye son, be careful." said his mother.

"Bye Taichi" said his father

"Later big brother." said Hikari as she wave goodbye to Tai.

Tai left and started to head to Yamato's home. He was walking and smiling at the same time as he enjoys the morning sun. Tai was so happy to have Yamato with him for the entire day and the night. As he walks, Tai started to whistle some notes that shows that he's both happy and excited. After a long walk to Yamato's place, Tai finally got there. Tai used the elevator to get to Yamato's floor and then he heads to the apartment number that holding his boyfriend. Tai got the door and then knocked on it. Tai heard some foot steps and was getting a little excited on see Yamato. The door opened and the person that answers made Tai's eyes shine with joy. Tai saw that Yamato was wearing a blue button shirt and blue kaki shorts. Tai rush and was about to hug Yamato when Yamato put his hand up as if he wants something to stop. Tai looked puzzled as to why didn't Yamato let him proceed.

"Sorry Taichi but my dad's here and I don't want to it do that in front of him." whispered Yamato.

"Huh, why not? I thought you like hugs." whispered Tai as he started to pout.

"I do but not him around, so please don't draw attention." whispered Yamato as he plead to his boyfriend.

"Alright but I expect a hug later, ok?" whimpered Tai as he still sound like he's pouting.

Tai enters Yamato's home and Yamato walked Tai to his room. Tai said hello to Mr. Ishida and heads to Yamato's room. Tai placed his bag near Yamato's bed and then the two started to talk.

"So where do you want to go today Yamato?" asked Tai as he wonders what to do.

"Hmm, how 'bout we head to the mall for a little while then head to the Park and then we can talk about what else to do at the park?" replied Yamato.

"Cool I like that idea. So are you ready?" asked Tai as he smiled about Yamato's plan.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you and now that you're here we can head to the mall." replied Yamato.

The two boys headed and told Yamato's father where they are heading. Once that was done then they head to the mall and enjoy their fun together. While they were walking, Yamato finally gave Tai that hug he said he'll give him. Tai smiled and enjoy that hug. The two lovers got to the mall and looked around. Tai raped his arms around Yamato's left and place his head on his shoulder. They head to the arcade and had some fun on some games that they can enjoy together. Next to went to a music store and listen to some music and look at what the store has. Seeing that there was nothing they liked there, they saw a photo booth and decide to take a picture together. One picture had them putting one arm on each other's shoulders. The next, had Yamato kissing Tai on the cheek and vice versa on the other picture. The fourth on had them placing their lips on each other and the last was goofy picture where they made faces at the camera. Once done, Yamato got the pictures and show them to Tai.

"Hehehe the last one is funny." chuckled Tai

"Yeah but I like the fourth one better." said Yamato as he points at the picture.

"Yeah that one has got to be one of the best ones we made together." said Tai as he smile.

"Maybe we can do it again without the camera." said Yamato.

"Yeah that sounds good." said Tai as he places his lips on Yamato. The two locked lips for about two minutes and then broke the kiss. The Two boys spend almost two hours in the mall. Both Tai and Yamato saw a clock in the mall and saw it was 11 o'clock so they decided to the park. The two held hands and talked while heading for the park. They finally reach the park and sat down on a near by bench. Once they sat down, Yamato placed his arm right on top of Tai's right shoulder. Tai placed his head on Yamato's should and enjoy the scenery.

"Yamato." said Tai

"Yes Taichi." said Yamato as he smiled and looks at his boyfriend.

"This is one of the best days of my life." smiled Tai

"Yeah it is." gently said Yamato as he fools around Tai's hair with his right hand.

"I love you Yamato." said Tai as he looks up to Yamato.

"I love you too Tai-kun." said Yamato.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Tai

"Hmmm, how about some lunch?" replied Yamato.

"Sounds good." said Tai as he smiles at the idea.

Both Yamato and Tai saw a hot dog cart and decided to have hot dogs for lunch. The each pay for the number of hot dogs they wanted and put the stuff they want on it. Tai and Yamato each bought 3 hot dogs and stay the park and enjoy the cool breeze and sound of nature. They finished the hot dog and kept on enjoying the peace that was given from the park from the bench. Both Yamato and Tai looked at each other. The looked at each other's eyes and saw the joy and happiness they have for each other. They then started to kiss each other and held on to one another. They kiss with the passion for one another and kept on kissing even if people watch, they kept on kiss. It's been close to five minutes as Tai and Yamato finally broke away from that kiss. Tai place his head on Yamato's chest and Yamato place his hand on top of Tai's head and started to pet him. They spent almost an hour at the park, Tai and Yamato decided to go look at an action/drama movie. The Two left the park, Yamato check his digivice to see what time it is. It was 12:45 pm, they have enough to get to the theater before the movie that starts at 1:15 pm. They got to the theater, got their tickets and then enjoy the movie.

After close to 3 hours the movie was over. Tai and Yamato exit the theater, Tai looked at the time on his digivice and saw it was 3:50 pm. Tai grabbed Yamato's arm and place his head on Yamato's shoulder.

"So what did you think of the movie?" asked Tai as he looks up at Yamato.

"Eh it was alright. Good plot and story line." answered Yamato.

"Well I've enjoyed it. So where to now?" asked Tai

"Hmm, I know a good burger place near my place where the sell delicious Beacon Cheese Burgers and walful fries." answer Yamato as he looks at Tai's chocolate colored eyes.

"Mmmmm sounds good." said Tai as his mouth started to water

"Ok then lets go." said Yamato as he lead the way. It took a while for the two to get to the burger place but they managed by just enjoy their company with one another. Once they got there, they went inside and seated themselves. The grabbed their menus and then a waiter came in and got their orders. They both orders a Beacon Cheese Burger with walful fries. Tai and Yamato enjoy their burgers and then Tai finish half of his burger when he started to talk.

"Yamato, you were right these are delicious." said Tai as he smiles.

Yamato swallowed his bite and then said "Told jah." Yamato took another bite of his burger.

Tai ate a walful fry and then said "Um, Yama-kun have you told your father about us?"

Yamato started to chock on his burger after Tai asked. He took a drink of soda and clears his trough. Yamato looked at Tai with a nervous look in his eyes. "Um well... You see I-I just forgot to tell him. Uhehe" said Yamato as he gives a fake smile.

"Oh, I see." said Tai as he looks sad.

"Tai-kun, did I say something wrong?" asked Yamato as he looks at Tai.

"No, I just thought you'd tell him." replied Tai.

"Tai-kun, it's really hard for me to tell him ok." said Yamato as he looked down at his food.

"But how's it hard Yama-kun?" asked Tai.

"Taichi, I don't want to talk about right now. Can we please talk about later?" said Yamato as his eyes looked troubled.

"Ok Yamato, we'll talk about it later." said Tai as he took a bite of his burger. Both Tai and Yamato didn't say any for the rest of the meal. Once they were done, both boys paid for the meal and heads back to Yamato's apartment. The walk back was silent, neither boy wanted to talk or held on to one another. The walk was silent and depressing. They finally got to the floor and the door of Yamato's apartment. Before Yamato got his key out Tai finally broke the silence they had.

"Yamato, can we talk before we go in?" asked Tai

"Can we talk when we are inside?" replied Yamato with a question.

"No, I know you don't want to talk about it if your father is still there. So please, can we talk now?" asked Tai as he looks a little worry.

"Fine." said Yamato

"Why haven't you told your dad?" asked Tai.

"I'm just worry about he'll think of me. So please don't say anything ok?" said Yamato as he looks sad.

"Ok, so when will he be going to work?" asked Tai.

Yamato looked at his digivice and saw it was 5 o'clock. "He's leaving in 15 minutes. He always leave 15 minutes early so he doesn't have to worry about being late." replied Yamato as he place the digivice back into his pocket.

"Wouldn't it be easy for you to tell him?" asked Tai as he feel like something bad might happen.

"No it wouldn't so please drop it until he leaves ok." said Yamato as sounds upset.

"Ok" said Tai as he still looks worry. Yamato finally put the key in the key hole and turned it. He then opened the door and both Yamato and Tai entered. Yamato shut the door and sees his father getting ready as he organizes some paper work.

Mr. Ishida saw the two boys and said "So how was you day boys?"

"It was fine and fun at the same time." answered Tai as he gives his a smile of enjoyment.

Yamato gave his father the same thing and asked "So you got everything you need for work?"

"Yeah, I only have ten minutes to get ready and I might not be back until later tonight." replied Mr. Ishida. Yamato's father rush and grabbed things he need. He placed a briefcase on the table and placed the organized paper work in the case. He then rush out of there and said goodbye to his son and his son's friend. Once the door closed, it was safe for the two boys to talk.

"Your dad's gone, now we can talk." said Tai.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Yamato.

"I want to talk about you not tell your father about us." said Tai as he got to the point.

"I don't want to tell him." said Yamato as he looks down.

"Why? Are you scared of him?" asked Tai trying to get the answer.

"What if he treats me different or throws me out? What am I suppose to do then?" asked Yamato as he raise his voice while looking at Tai.

"Oh Yama-kun, if he throws you out you can always stay with me." said Tai as he walked up to him.

"I'm scared ok, what if he hurts you or something?" asked Yamato as he looks worry.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be alright." said Tai in a caring, loving way as he places his right hand on Yamato's right cheek.

"Bu-" Yamato was interrupted by Tai as he placed his lips on Yamato. Yamato finally relax and placed his arms around Tai neck and closed his eyes. Yamato and Tai started to kiss with passion and started to move in circles as if the where dancing to an unheard music. Yamato open his eyes and then his eyes widen in shock as he sees his father at an open door. Mr. Ishida's could believe his eyes on what he was seeing, his own son kiss a guy. Yamato struggled out of his kiss but Tai kept on going as he was not aware about the situation. Yamato try to say something while Tai try to keep on kiss him.

"Tai...St...Stowp it Tawi..." mumbled Yamato. Yamato was left with one choice, he slapped Tai and finally broke the kiss.

"Ow, why did you do that for Yamato?" asked Tai as he place his hand on his left cheek as he rubbed it. Tai could see Yamato fear and terror in his eyes. He looked at the direction that Yamato is looking at. Tai eyes widen in shock to see that Mr. Ishida was at the looking at them. 'How long has he been there? Damn it!' shouted Yamato in his thoughts. There was a long and awkward silence. No one move or say a word, the only acceptation of movement was them breathing. It's been 2 minutes since the silence came and no one know what to say. Finally the silence broke when Mr. Ishida said something.

"Yamato, What in GOD NAME WERE YOU DOING?!" said Mr. Ishida as he shouted the last part.

"D-dad um we were um." said Yamato as he hesitates.

"Yamato, I thought I raised you better than that. I can't believe my son's a fag! I came back to get my cell phone and what I find? My son kissing a guy! What is wrong with you!?" said Mr. Ishida as he looks angry.

"Dad, don't treat me as if I do something wrong." said Yamato as he give the same anger in his eye as his father shows to him.

"Maybe your right, maybe it's all his fault." said Mr. Ishida as he looks at Tai.

"Mr. Ishida, what is your problem?" calmly asked Tai.

"My problem is you. You are the one that mess up my son." said Mr. Ishida in a discussed voice.

"Dad, you can't blame Taichi. I love him and there is no one to blame when it comes to my heart." said Yamato as he defends Tai.

"I don't have time for this. We'll talk about this when I get back and I want him out when I get back!" demanded Mr. Ishida as he quickly grabs his cell phone from the kitchen table.

"But Dad..." before Yamato finish saying anything, he was slapped by his own father.

"Don't talk back to me. Now do what I say and get rid of him!" ordered Mr. Ishida as he rushed out to head to work.

Yamato stood there with his eyes showing shock, fear and sorrow. Tai was shocked to see his boyfriend got slapped by his own father. Tai then tries to put a conferting hand on Yamato's shoulder when Yamato just fell to his knees and tears formed in his eyes. Tai just looks at Yamato and doesn't know what to say to confers him. Tai started to become worry and walks up to Yamato. There was nothing but silence in the room. The silence finally broke when Tai heard Yamato.

"He hates me. He hates me and you." quietly said Yamato.

"Yama-kun, he doesn't hate you." said Tai as he put his hand on Yamato's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, THEN WHY DID YOU ACT LIKE THAT!?" shouted Yamato as he looked down at the ground as more and more tears falls off his eyes.

"He didn't know how to respond to it." answer Tai as he kneel down to Yamato.

"I knew he would act like that if I told him, now he's forcing you out. I don't think he wants me to see you again." said Yamato as he sound like he was about to cry.

Tai raped his arms around his boyfriend and tries to confer Yamato. "It's ok Yamato, let it all out." was all Tai said. Yamato raped his arms are Tai and places his head on Tai's chest. The tears soaked Tai's shirt but Tai didn't really care about as he place his right hand on top of Yamato's head and pet him like a mother trying to calm her child. Yamato cried and held on to Tai tight. He didn't want to lose Tai, he truly loves him and forgotten the past about how acted of not loving Tai. After a few minutes of crying and shedding tears, Yamato finally calmed down. His head still place on Tai's chest and arms still around him.

"What am I going to do now Taichi?" asked Yamato as he sound depress under Tai's chest.

"What do you mean Yamato?" asked Tai.

"My dad wants you out and he's going to yell or do something to me. I just do know what he'll do next." answered Yamato as he kept his head covered.

"I might have an idea that may help." said Tai.

Yamato moved his head up to look at Tai. Yamato's eyes were filled with hope and asked "So what's your idea Tai-kun?"

"I know your dad wants to talk to you alone and it'll be bad if you try to run from him. So why don't you pack a bag for yourself?" replied Tai

"But you said I can't run." said Yamato as he looks puzzled.

"I did, but confront him first then we'll see what happens." said Tai but left Yamato still puzzled. "If he still doesn't understand or doesn't accept us then you can always stay at my house."

"But how will you know if I'm coming or try to prevent me from leaving. He'll know I planned on leaving if this doesn't work out." said Yamato as he looks and sounds worry.

"He said he wants me out, but he didn't say out of the building." said Tai as he give a sly smile.

"What do you have up your sleeve Taichi?" asked Yamato as he was getting nervous by that smile.

"I'm saying that I'll get your stuff and hold on to them. I'll wait outside but away from the room so your dad will think I left." explained Tai. "I brought my cell phone today, just incase. If it went well then you call me and then we can cancel the plan but if it didn't you could just leave." finished Tai.

"If you're going to be away from the room and then he'll catch you if you try to catch up with me." said Yamato.

"Once I see your dad goes in. Then I quickly and quietly go to the elevator and wait for you." said Tai. "If he accepts it then I'll just hold on to your stuff until you want them back."

Yamato liked the plan that Tai has. What worries Yamato is that he has to do it alone. He always has help when he's in trouble. But now Yamato has to confront his father without Tai, Takeru or his friends. Yamato got up and agreed to Tai on what they will do. Yamato went to his room, grabbed his gym bag and pack some clothes in the bag. He zipped it up and saw his guitar. It took him a while to get a new one that is close to his old one so he packed it in it's case. He gives Tai the bag and case.

"Tai-kun, please be careful with my stuff ok." said Yamato.

"I will, I promise Yama-kun." said Tai as he gives Yamato a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *


	13. The Time To Talk or The Time To Run

_Wow chapter 13 alread? It will soon come to an end. But not yet. So lets see, Last time: (Yeah yeah yeah, why doing this now? Well hmm, I just felt like it. If you have a problem with it then say so so I can update the other chapters.)_

_"Tai-kun, please be careful with my stuff ok." said Yamato._

_"I will, I promise Yama-kun." said Tai as he gives Yamato a quick peck on the cheek._

* * *

Chapter 13: The Time To Talk or The Time To Run

It was a 15 minute until 11, Tai and Yamato were watch some TV on the couch for hours while cuddling but Yamato was still tense and nervous about the plan. Tai notice and try to make Yamato relax.

"Yamato, I know you're nervous but just remember you have me if some goes wrong." said Tai.

"I know but I'm just scared of what he'll do." said Yamato in a depressing way.

"Don't be, because I'll always be here for you." said Tai as he give Yamato a smile.

Yamato smiled back and looked at the clock. "You better leave before my dad gets here." said Yamato as he starts to frown again.

"I thought he'll get back later." said Tai.

"He always comes back for his lunch break so he can eat or talk to me about something." said Yamato.

Tai got up and said "I gotcha, I'll grab your stuff and my stuff. My mom already knows that I'm coming back home so no worries about coming home unexpectedly." Tai went to Yamato's room and started to grab their stuff. He grabbed his bag and placed it on his right arm, grabbed Yamato's bag and put it on his left, then he grabbed Yamato's guitar case. Tai walked to the door and gave Yamato a quick kiss and the exit. Once he was outside, Tai went to the left and lucky for him that the Ishidas lived near the corner of the apartment building. Tai went to the shadows of that corner, gently place the stuff down, sat down and wait. He made sure he was out of sight so that the plan won't be made in vain. Tai waited a listen to hear if Yamato's father is coming. Minutes has pass as Tai sat in the corner waiting, just then he heard some foot steps with the sound of anger and haste in the step. Tai has a feeling who it might be but he didn't look if it was, he didn't want to blow it by being spotted. He just sits there and listens to the step. Tai heard some rattling keys and a door opening. Tai took a quick look and saw that the door leading to Yamato was open but the door blocked his way to see who it was. Once the door closed, Tai got up and grabbed the bags and case. Tai slowly walk away so that no one on the other side of the door doesn't hear him. A few doors down, Tai finally picked up the pease and head to the elevator and wait for Yamato.

The door opened and Yamato knew who it was that entered. Mr. Ishida had some anger in his eyes but the rest of his face stay clam. He walked up to his son and looked at Yamato straight in the eyes. Yamato stood his ground ready for anything.

"I see that fag left the apartment. At less that one less thing that won't bother us." coldly said Mr. Ishida.

"I didn't want Taichi get hurt by you. What do you want to talk about?" said Yamato as he wants to get this over with.

"How long has been happening? How long have you been with that homo?" questioned Mr. Ishida.

"We have been going out together close to a month now. What do you have a problem with that?" replied Yamato as he gives attitude to his father.

"You damn right I have a problem. I am not having _my_ son going out with guys instead of girls." said Mr. Ishida as he raises his voice.

"I love Taichi and I don't care what everyone says. I will not let anyone stand in my way for us to be together." said Yamato.

"Damn it son, why are you acting like this? I thought I raised you better than this." said Mr. Ishida with a disgusted tone.

"You did raise me better but I love Taichi no matter what you tell." said Yamato.

"Fine if talking doesn't work then I'll just have to bet some sense into YOU!" said Mr. Ishida as he punch his own son and knocking down on the floor. Once on the floor, Mr. Ishida gave a few kick in the guts and near the ribs. He then grabbed Yamato by the callor of his shirt and gave him a few punches on the face. After that, he threw him to the ground and heads to the refrigerator in the kitchen to get a snack before heading back to work. Yamato see it to be his chance to get out and rush to the door. He quickly opened it and rushed out, Yamato heads to the elevator and saw Tai. Tai was shocked to see a black eye and punch mark on both Yamato's cheeks. Tai quickly put the stuff in the elevator and help Yamato in. Just the they heard some yell of Yamato's name from across the hall, Tai quickly got in and pressed the button to head down. The door closed and they managed to get out before Mr. Ishida got out of the apartment room.

"Yama-kun, are you all right?" asked Tai as he looks worry.

"*Cough* Yeah I'm all right." replied Yamato.

"I'm glade to hear that." said Tai.

"Hehe, you know what I'm impressed that the plan worked perfectly. You didn't get hurt and I don't have to worry about going back to grab anything." said Yamato as he tries to smile.

"I had a little filling something close might happen so while I was waiting I managed to call my dad to help get us a ride back. But I didn't expect you to be beaten up like this." said Tai as he started frown at burses.

"Well, at less it'll give me a good running start." said Yamato as he tries to joke.

Tai raped his arms around Yamato and said "I won't let anyone hurt you. I don't want to see you beaten up like this again."

The elevator finally got to it's stop. Tai grabbed the bags and Yamato grabbed his guitar case, exit the elevator and looked around the parking lot. They found Mr. Kamiya in the car waiting. Just then the elevator started to go up, the two rushed to the car just in case. They managed to put their stuff in the trunk and both boys enter the car. The car moved and exits the lot just in time because Mr. Ishida was on the elevator on the last floor looking to see if he found his son. He gave up, head to his car and head back to work. Mr. Kamiya, Tai and Yamato returned to Tai's apartment. Then grabbed their stuff and head to the Kamiya's floor. They got there and enter the Kamiya's home. It was quarter until midnight, the three took off their shoes and continue entering. Hikari was on the couch asleep when she awoke to hear some foot steps. She saw her father walk pass the couch and head to his and his wife's room. Hikari saw Tai as he talks to Yamato.

"So how you feeling right now" asked Tai as he looks concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Lucky for me that my dad miss my ribs." replied Yamato as he tries to joke around.

"You know that's not funny." said Tai as he looks serious.

"Sorry." said Yamato as he looks down on the floor as he looks depress. "I had a feeling that my father would act like this but didn't think about what he'll do to me. I though he'll yell at me and lecture me but his actions..." Yamato couldn't finish what to say.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have brought up that subject of telling your dad and just wait on kissing you." said Tai as he too sounded a little depress about this.

"It's not your fault Taichi, I should have told him so I wouldn't have you getting involve with this." said Yamato as he place a hand on Tai's shoulder.

"Yeah but you got beat up, who knows what would have happen if you told him." said Tai looking straight into Yamato's eyes even if one is black.

"Taichi, what's done is done you can't change that." said Yamato as he gives Tai a smile. "Think of this way, at less we still have a sleep over."

"Yeah, we also had a great time this morning and this after noon." said Tai as he cheered up.

Tai and Yamato hugged each other. While holding each other they press their lips together and kiss with passion. They close their eyes and enjoy their moment together but it had to end when Hikari finally spoke.

"Soooo who's sleeping on the couch?" asked Hikari as she smiled and made the two love birds break their kiss quickly and almost show signs of embarrassment.

"Hi-Hikari, how long have you been there!?" asked Tai as he looked shocked and started to glow a light red.

"Long enough to hear and see what you were doing." answered Hikari as she starts chuckling.

"Um well yeah she does give a good point Taichi." said Yamato as looked nervous and blush as well.

"Hmm, why are you all nervous and blushing? You never did that when I was looking the other times you two kissed in our room Taichi." said Hikari as she observed them.

"Today's be a little awkward lately ok, so c-can you go to bed already." said Tai as he acts a little nervous.

"Ok, but Yamato are you sure you're ok?" asked Hikari as she looks at Yamato.

"Yeah I'm ok, just a little bursed. Nothing big." replied Yamato as he looks calm as if nothing happened.

"Ok, just checking." said Hikari as she went to her's and Tai's room.

"Tai, I'll sleep on the couch. You go ahead and sleep on your bed." said Yamato as he watches Hikari walk to the room.

"No, I should sleep on the couch and you sleep on my bed." said Tai.

"Please Tai, I want to be alone ok. I know I should talk to you about my problems but right now I just want to sleep alone." said Yamato as he sounds depress.

"Yama-kun, why?" asked Tai as he looks worry.

"I just need to get use to what has happen, I can't explain it much so please go to your bed. Don't worry I'll be fine." said Yamato after saying the final sentence as he smiles at Tai. Tai still looked worry and just nods, he walked to his and Hikari's room and closed the door but left a crack open. He got on the top bunk and just sighed.

"Taichi, you have to understand that Yamato has been through a lot. He just needs time to be alone." said Hikari from below Tai.

"But I want to help him." said Tai.

"I know but everything changed for him, he needs time to get use to it ok?" said Hikari.

"Ok, but I am just worry about him." said Tai.

Yamato grabbed his bag and got some clothes out to sleep in. It was hard for him to bend over but he manages with the pain on his abdominal area. He unbuttons his shirt and saw some bruises and they were close to his ribs. Yamato puts on a plain white T-shirt and changed his kakis to some plain black short. He put the clothes away in the bag and grabbed a pillow from the bag and place it at the end of the couch. Yamato just stood there looking at the couch and then just remembered that he forgot a blanket. He just ignores that and just lay down. He place his head on the pillow and looked up the sealing and gently falls asleep. Tai came out of room and head to the couch. Tai saw that Yamato didn't have a blanket and then Tai went back to his room. He came out with a thick blanket and head back to the couch, he place the blanket on the sleeping Yamato. Tai went close and moved Yamato's hair away his forehead and gently kiss it. After the little kiss Tai said "Good night Yama-kun." and smiled at the slumbering Yamato. Tai walked back to his room and went back to his bunk and then drifted to sleep.

Yamato was tossing and turning from a nightmare he was having. He see himself chained in a corner while seeing his dad giving a few punches and kick to Tai. He hears Tai's painful yells as his father starts to yell at Yamato.

"I won't have a fag as a son! I will do anything to make that possible!" yelled Mr. Ishida as he give more blows to Tai.

"NO DAD STOP!" shouted Yamato as he struggles to break free from his chains.

"I won't until he pays for what he did to you." said Mr. Ishida in a hateful, evil way.

"Stop it Dad, STOP IT!" shouted Yamato as he finally wakes up from the nightmare. Yamato sat up and looked around but it was hard to see in his right eye. The pain on Yamato's abdominal area was still there but it didn't bother him as much. He saw Mrs. Kamiya in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Yamato also saw that Mr. Kamiya was sitting down by the table as he sipped his coffee and looks at Yamato.

"I take it you had a nightmare." said Mr. Kamiya

"Yeah." answered Yamato as he gets up from the couch.

Hikari walk out of her room and walked to the table. She took a seat and said in a bright a cheerful way "Good Morning."

"Good Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" cheerfully asked Mr. Kamiya.

"I sleep perfectly." said Hikari as she smiles

"That's good to hear." said Mrs. Kamiya

"So um Hikari is Taichi awake?" asked Yamato as he sounds a little nervous.

"No, he always sleeps longer than me. He sleeps at less an hour or 2 hours longer after I wake up. It depends if he wants to stay up in the weekends." replied Hikari.

"It's always a hassle on trying to wake him, he always fall back to sleep when I try to wake him." said Mrs. Kamiya

"Hmm, can I try?" asked Yamato with a sly smile.

"Go right ahead. I doubt he'll wake up until his food gets cold." replied Mrs. Kamiya.

Yamato walks to Tai's room and looked up at the top bunk. He could hear some soft snoring coming from Tai. Tai was facing the wall as he slept. Yamato walked up the latter and gently move Tai in order for him to wake up.

"Taichi, time to get up." softly said Yamato.

"Aw but mom it's Sunday." whined Tai as he continues sleeping.

Yamato had a feeling he might be that way so he sneaks into Tai's covers and lays right next to him. He raped his arms around Tai without waking him. Yamato got near Tai's ear and said in a playful voice "Aw come Tai, if you don't I'll just have to stay with you." Yamato moved his arms around Tai and then kissed him on the cheek. Tai quickly resounded by accordantly elbow Yamato in the guts, which made him shout in pain. The shout from Yamato made Tai wide awake and sat up on his bed. Tai was surprised on what he did and try to aid Yamato.

"Oh my god I'm sorry." said Tai as he franticly tries to way to help him.

"Arugh, damnit. Arugh, it's ok Taichi I'm alright." said Yamato as he tries to calm Tai and rubbing his abdominal area.

"I didn't mean to elbow you. I'm sooo sorry." said Tai as he kept on apologizing.

"It's ok, don't worry about. It's an accident, nothing to worry about." said Yamato as the pain slowly goes away.

Tai finally calms down fully and said "What time is it any way?"

Yamato found a clock and said "10:05."

"Wow, why did you wake me up so early?" asked Tai

"I just wanted to. It might be nice to have breakfast with you." answer Yamato as he smiles at Tai.

"Yeah it would be nice. Ok lest go eat." said Tai as he smiles and got out of bed and Yamato follows Tai out of the room.


	14. From Nightmare

_You can see that I made this chapter's title like that so that you can see it as a unfinished sentence. Get it, no? Oh well, moving on._

_Last Time:_

__

"Wow, why did you wake me up so early?" asked Tai

"I just wanted to. It might be nice to have breakfast with you." answer Yamato as he smiles at Tai.

"Yeah it would be nice. Ok lest go eat." said Tai as he smiles and got out of bed and Yamato follows Tai out of the room.

* * *

Chapter 14: From Nightmare...

It has been a week since Yamato came to stay at the Kamiya's after running from his father. The two boys enjoyed being together and walked to school together. Thanks to Yamato, Tai managed to get to school on time without it being a punishment from his parents. But every morning, something always troubles Yamato. Every night he kept on having nightmare about his father and Tai. He would wake up in cold sweats in the middle of the night or when he wakes up in the morning. He hasn't told anyone about it and kept it to himself, he figure the nightmares would go away on their own if he hasn't say anything. It takes at least 5 to 10 minutes for Yamato to make an untroubled face and not let anyone worry. Yamato was lying on the couch sleeping. He started to twist and turn under the blanket as he struggles in his dream. He could hear screams of pain and agony. He could see Tai on a metal bed with his wrists and ankles are strapped on from metal cuffs. Yamato also see a figure with a hooded black coat. The hood was on the figure's head so that no one could see his face. The hooded person laughed as he press some buttons on a control panel, which looks like it's attached to the bed. The metal bed shot out electricity onto Tai and made him scream in pain. Yamato rush to help Tai but the dark person interfered and gave Yamato a few punches. Yamato swing a right hook to the figure and it made the flip up to reveal the person's face. That's when Yamato looked very shocked, the person who was torturing Tai was his Father.

"Why are you doing this!" shouted Yamato.

"To make you suffer. You will suffer for loving a fagot like him." coldly said Mr. Ishida with a psychotic look on his face.

"You monster." said Yamato as he gives him another punch and then rush to the control panel to shut down the machine.

"You can never stop machine in time." said Mr. Ishida as he grab Yamato by the arm.

"Let me go!" shout Yamato as he struggles to help Tai

The two could still hear Tai scream in pain and then Mr. Ishida laughed about what is happening. All Yamato could do is struggle to break free and shout "Taichi, don't die on me." Then finally the scream end and then Yamato burst into tears as he could see that Tai no longer have life in his body. Mr. Ishida let go of Yamato and walked to the control panel, he turn off the electricity and then unlock the cuffs. The body of Tai fell on the floor and Yamato rush to him. He held him and then said "Taichi, no...No...NOOOOOOOO!"

After shouting no, Yamato woke up breathing heavily. He had some sweats on his face and tears in his eyes. Yamato moved his knees to his chest and place his arms around the top of his knees. He placed his head under his arm and barry his face under his arms. Yamato let himself cry but it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone. There was a sound of a door opening up and sounds of bare feet walking. Yamato ignored it and kept on cry. The foot steps went to where Yamato was cry, the sound stop once they got to where they want to be. Yamato felt a hand rubbing on his back as if trying to calm him.

"Yamato, what's wrong?" asked a familiar voice.

Yamato slowly moves his face up to see who it was and then placed it back into place. "Hikari, why are you awake?" mufflely asked Yamato as he countines shedding someone more tears.

"I heard you shouting. Unlike Tai, I could easily wake up from a sound like that." replied Hikari.

"I thought no one heard." said Yamato as he tries to calm down.

"Did you have a bad dream?" asked Hikari.

"No, it was a nightmare." said Yamato as his body shook by remember at the visions he saw.

"Do you want to talk about?" asked Hikari.

Yamato moved his head up from his arm and looked at Hikari. "I don't know if I should." said Yamato.

"Come on. It can't be that bad." said Hikari as she tries to cheer Yamato up.

Yamato move himself around so that he was sitting properly on the couch. Hikari then sat down by him and looked Yamato. "I'll tell but promise me that you won't tell Tai about this." said Yamato as he looks at Hikari with a serious look on his face.

"Okay I promise." said Hikari.

Yamato looks down on the floor and placed his hands near his knees. "I've been having nightmares almost every night. They were always about Tai and my father." said Yamato as he wince his eyes and made his hands into fists.

"So what about them, what happens in the nightmares?" asked Hikari as she sounds concern.

"They always have my father hurting Taichi and then tonight's nightmare..." Yamato stopped and tries to hold back his tear from coming out.

"What is it, what happened in the dream?" asked Hikari.

"My father torcher and killed Taichi while holding me back." finally finished Yamato as tears finally broke out of his eyes.

Hikari was shocked about what the nightmare was but then she calmly gave Yamato a hug. "It's alright, it's just a dream. Nothing like that will never happen." said Hikari as she tries confers Yamato.

"Maybe I should leave so that my father won't come and hurt Taichi." said Yamato as he starts to calm down again.

"If you do that, Taichi will end up crying like last time." said Hikari. "He'll think he droved you away some how. Instead of your father hurt him, you'll be the one doing that."

"Then what am I suppose to do huh let my dad hurt the one I love?" questioned Yamato as he sounded frustrated.

"It was just a dream, he won't come to hurt him." said Hikari as she tries to calm Yamato down.

"I was beaten up because of our love. If Taichi would have stayed with me when my father came home that night hen he would have end up with more marks than I did." said Yamato as he now sounded depressed.

"Yamato, don't let your father's action control your actions. Remember that Taichi will love you and will protect you no matter who gets in his way." said Hikari as she gives Yamato a smile.

Yamato smiles back and said "Thank you Hikari. I really need to hear that."

"No problem. You know you should talk to Taichi about your nightmares. He might help." said Hikari as she gets up from the couch.

"I can't he'll take it very seriously and might do something foolish," said Yamato as he frowns and looks down.

"I can't force you but it'll help you a lot if you told him." said Hikari.

"I'll tell him when I am ready." said Yamato. "Hikari, you should go back to bed. It's really late and we have school in the morning."

"Ok, night Yamato." said Hikari as she walks away.

"Night Hikari and thanks." said Yamato as he smiles again.

The school day felt long for Yamato since he didn't get enough sleep. Every class he goes to, he feels like falling asleep. He yawns and tries to keep awake. It was hard for Yamato to concentrate on what the teacher said and what the assignment was. Soon enough, it was lunch time and both Tai and Yamato head there together. Yamato heads to a table where their four friends waited for them. Tai head to a line to grab some lunch as for Yamato, he sat down and placed his head down and started to drift to sleep.

"Um is something wrong Yamato?" asked Jyou.

"Yeah, you've been falling asleep in first period." said Sora.

"I'm just tired that's all." responded Yamato.

"Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" asked Mimi.

"If I did I wouldn't be so tired now would I?" snapped Yamato as he pick his head.

"Sorry, you did have to be rude about it." said Mimi as she gives attitude to Yamato.

"I'm sorry Mimi, I'm just a little cranky right now." apologized Yamato.

"Hmmm, it's not like you for staying up late." observed Koushiro.

"Eh, don't worry about it." said Yamato as he put his hand under his head trying to keep it up.

"Is something troubling you at night?" asked Sora.

"*Yawn* Eh just a little bad dream that's all." said Yamato.

"What kind of bad dream?" asked Mimi.

"I don't want to...talk...about it." responded Yamato as he drifts to sleep.

"Maybe we should let him sleep for a little while." suggested Jyou.

"Yeah, he might fall asleep in class if he doesn't get at less a little rest." said Sora looking a little worry. Just as Yamato slumbered, he was woken up by Tai when he gives him a pat on the back.

"Hey Yama-kun, why are you sleeping right now." cheerfully asked Tai as he sat down with his lunch.

"*Groan* not now Taichi, I'm tired. Let me just sleep." groaned Yamato as he looks at Tai.

Tai could see some bags under Yamato's blue eyes. "Um, are you ok Yamato because you look kinda tired." said Tai.

"I am so can you please leave me alone until lunch is over?" requested Yamato.

"Um ok." said Tai.

"Thank you Taichi." said Yamato as he place his head down and fell asleep.

"Do you guys know why he's so tired?" quietly asked Tai.

"All he said was he a bad dream. It might not be nothing." said Koushiro.

"I hope so." said Tai as he looks a little worry about Yamato.

Mean while Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako, and Hikari are enjoying there lunch at their school. While enjoying and talking to each other Hikari started to yawn.

"Um are you ok Hikari because you look a little tired." observed Takeru.

"I'm ok, just something woke me up in the middle of the night that's all." said Hikari as she smiles.

"Oh, what was it that woke you up Hikari?" asked Takeru.

"Um, it was your brother Takeru." said Hikari as she started to frown.

"My brother?" asked Takeru as he looks a little surprised.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner but Yamato's been stay with me and Taichi." said Hikari as she looks kind of sad.

"Um Hikari, why is Yamato staying with you?" asked Daisuke.

"Yeah and why haven't you told us sooner?" asked Miyako as she looked a little ticked off.

"Well, it's not something that you could bring up." said Hikari.

"Oh I see." said Miyako as she calms down.

"So how long has Yamato been staying with you?" asked Takeru as he looks concern about it.

"For about a week now." answered Yamato.

"WHAT!? A week?" said Daisuke as he looked shock about the answer.

"Yeah." sheepishly said Hikari.

"Why is Yamato staying with you? Did something happen?" asked Takeru as he starts to looks worry.

"Well, remember I told you on the phone on Friday that Taichi was going to sleep over at Yamato's?" asked Hikari.

"Yeah." replied Takeru.

"Well That night on Saturday, close to midnight Taichi came home with Yamato." said Hikari.

"But I thought you said that he was going to Yamato's didn't you?" asked Takeru.

"That was the plan at the time but something happened that changed that." replied Hikari.

"What was it?" asked Miyako.

"I don't know much on the detail, only Yamato and Takeru know the whole story." said Hikari.

"Can you at least tell us what you know." asked Daisuke as he looks concern.

"Well from what I heard from Taichi and Yamato, Mr. Ishida saw them kissing." said Hikari.

"Is that all, shoot you got me worry." said Daisuke not getting the whole idea.

"*sigh* Daisuke, does anyone ever tell you that you are so dense?" asked Miyako as she place her hand on top of her forehead.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Daisuke as he look a little pissed about what Miyako said.

"Daisuke, please." demanded Takeru as he looks a little more serious.

"Fine." said Daisuke as he huffed.

Hikari looked at her friends to see if she can continue. "Like I said Takeru's father saw them kiss and he got angry. He told Yamato to get Taichi out by the time he left. So they planned to leave once he left. Once Taichi was out of the apartment and hide, Mr. Ishida came home." said Hikari.

"Whoa, why did he get angry?" asked Daisuke.

Miyako was going to say something but Hikari just looked at her as if she want to say 'Don't say anything, I'll tell him.'

"Well what I heard, Takeru's father didn't like the idea of his son going out with guys." replied Hikari.

"Oh, then what happen when Takeru's dad came home?" asked Daisuke as he then looks worry about what else she will say.

"They talk a little then Mr. Ishida beat up Yamato." said Hikari.

The three digidestinies were shocked on what they hear. There was a moment that no one said a word. But then the silence was broken when Takeru finally said something.

"W-why would dad do such a thing. I never thought that he would hurt Yamato again." said Takeru as he then widen his eyes, gasped, and then covered his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything more. Everyone looked at Takeru with a little confusion on what he just said.

"Again, did he beat up Yamato before?" asked Daisuke.

Just then the bell rang and Takeru looked at them. He uncovered his mouth and then said "I'll tell you after school ok."

"How about we talk about at you apartment Takeru?" suggested Hikari.

"Ok." said Takeru as all three of them split up to their classes.

It was Ten minutes until lunch was over. Tai just finished his lunch when he just admires Yamato on peaceful he looks when he's asleep. Tai just smiled and want to give him a kiss but he just didn't want Yamato to be in a bad mood if he woke up before lunch was over.

"He looks so calm and peaceful." said Tai.

"Hmm." was all Sora could say.

"Is something wrong Sora?" asked Tai.

"It's kind of weird for Yamato sleep during lunch and falling asleep in class." said Sora.

"Maybe it's been hard to sleep on a couch and could get back to sleep from a nightmare." said Tai.

Everyone looked at Tai with curious and confusing looks. What did Tai mean by "hard to sleep on a couch"? Tai noticed their looks and completely forgot that he and Yamato didn't tell them about what happened last Saturday. Tai looked a little nervous and wonder if he should tell them. If Yamato didn't want to tell them and Tai did, then Tai would be on Yamato's bad side. Tai had no other choice, he had to wake up Yamato and see what he should do. To Tai, one way or another Yamato would get mad for either waking him before lunch was over or for tell their friends without asking him if he should tell them. Tai started to shack Yamato to wake him up. Yamato slowly woke up and looked at Tai.

"Is lunch over already?" sleepily asked Yamato.

"No Yamato but I want to ask you something." nervously said Tai.

"What is it Taichi because I told you to leave me alone until lunch is over." said Yamato as he looked annoyed.

Tai whispered into Yamato's ear. After hearing what Tai said, Yamato was full awake and was now sitting up right on his chair. Yamato looked at Tai and begins to sigh.

"So asking you before telling them was a good thing right?" asked Tai looking a little more nervous.

"Let's put it this way, telling them when I'm asleep and make everyone worry would have pissed me off much more than waking me up for no good reason." answered Yamato.

"So what is it that you have been hiding?" asked Mimi as she looks a little restless on knowing what's going on.

"Have you two finally done _it_ yet?" said Sora with a sly smile on his face.

Both Yamato and Tai looked bright red in the face. Then both shouted "NO!"

"So what is it?" asked Koushiro wanted to know what's up.

"*Sigh* Remember when you first saw my black eye?" asked Yamato.

"Let me guess, Taichi hit you didn't he?" asked Sora as if she knew the answer.

"Um, it wasn't me." said Tai as looked down at the table.

"Oh, then who did it?" asked Mimi.

"It was my dad." replied Yamato. Everyone looked shocked at Yamato on what he just said.

"He caught us making out and got angry. He yelled at us but he had to go to work so he didn't have enough time to say all he wanted to say. So I made a plan to get Yamato out after his dad talk to him without me being there with him." said Tai as he explained what happened.

"Then dad yelled at me some more and didn't like me being with Taichi. I refuse to leave him so that's when my father beat me up. I manage to run and to my luck Taichi's plan worked. So now I am staying with Taichi." said Yamato.

Everyone was shocked on what they heard. They don't know what to say the fact that Yamato's father got angry or the part where Yamato got beat up by him. Mostly on the beaten up part.

"How could he do such a thing?" asked Mimi.

"I could understand a father being mad at his son for doing something but to beat him up. How terrible." said Sora.

"I guess it was a total shock for him to find out about Yamato and Taichi." stated Koushiro.

"Please guys don't make this a big deal. We could handle it." said Yamato.

"We're your friends Yamato, we're just worry and shock that's all." said Jyou

Tai smiled and said "Thanks guys. Knowing that you care makes me happy."

After that little talk the bell rang and the six friends went to class. Yamato was still being bothered by that dream he had. He hopes to keep it from everyone so they won't worry about it.

"I just wanted to. It might be nice to have breakfast with you." answer Yamato as he smiles at Tai.

* * *

"Yeah it would be nice. Ok lest go eat." said Tai as he smiles and got out of bed and Yamato follows Tai out of the room.

* * *


	15. To Accepting

_Well this story is close to it's final Chapter. Don't you hate it when all good thing must come to an end. But who ever said this will be the end? There is a little thing call sequal. On the Final chapter, I will talk a little about it. Until then enjoy the story._

_Last Time:_

_"Please guys don't make this a big deal. We could handle it." said Yamato._

_"We're your friends Yamato, we're just worry and shock that's all." said Jyou_

_Tai smiled and said "Thanks guys. Knowing that you care makes me happy."_

_After that little talk the bell rang and the six friends went to class. Yamato was still being bothered by that dream he had. He hopes to keep it from everyone so they won't worry about it._

* * *

Chapter 15: To Accepting

Takeru and the others came to his apartment so that he could explain to them about what happened to Yamato. Iori saw them heading to Takeru's apartment and asked if he could come as well. They agree and Hikari filled him in on what was going on. Iori understood and followed. They finally got to his apartment and went in. Takeru knew that his mom wasn't home and won't be home until tonight. They all went to Takeru's room, everyone sat on the floor and then Takeru begins talking about his and Yamato's past. He talked about what happened with his father. He heard and saw enough to understand what happened as time passed over the years. After talking about that unforgettable night, Takeru looked at his friends. They were shocked on what they heard. They didn't expect anything like that to happen.

"I think Yamato still remembers it and might have taken it much more roughly than I did." said Takeru.

"I would too if my father did that to me." said Daisuke.

"That would explain about why Yamato didn't want to tell his father about him and Taichi." said Hikari as she frowns.

"I can't believe his father hurt him." said Iori as he feels disgusted.

"Um everyone, I want to tell you something." said Hikari.

"What is it Hikari?" asked Miyako.

"Remember when I told you that Yamato woke me up in the middle of the night?" asked Hikari. Everyone nodded and Hikari continued. "Well he had a nightmare about his father and Taichi. The nightmare was so awful that he burst in tears. Before you ask what it was, you are not going to like it if I told you what it was."

"Hikari please tell us." said Takeru as he looked serious.

"Well he said that his father torture and killed Taichi in his nightmare." replied Hikari as he looks down.

"Has he told Taichi?" asked Iori.

"No and I promised not to tell him so please don't tell Taichi if you see him ok?" asked Hikari as she made that request. They all nodded and understood why they shouldn't tell Taichi.

* * *

Outside of school, both Taichi and Yamato were heading home but Sora managed to catch up with them.

"Yamato is something wrong?" asked Sora.

"No why? If it's about me falling asleep I'll tell you later." replied Yamato.

"Are you sure?" again asked Sora.

"*Sigh* fine I'll tell you but Taichi can you go ahead of us please." said Yamato.

"Awww but why Yama-kun?" asked Tai as he whines.

"Please Taichi, if you do this I'll give you something for being a good boy for going on ahead." said Yamato in a seductive way.

"Oh ok. It better be good." said Tai as he pouted.

"It will, I promise." said Yamato. Tai nodded and went on ahead, as soon as he was far enough Yamato started to speak.

"I just don't want him to hear what I am going to say." said Yamato as he frowns.

"So what is it that is troubling you?" asked Sora.

Yamato explained in detail about what happened last night. He explained what happened in his nightmare and that made Sora shocked. Yamato kept calm and cool but sounded depress about what he saw in his nightmare.

"You have to tell him. He could at less confer you." suggested Sora.

"I know but I don't want him to get involve if he take it seriously and tries to do something foolish." said Yamato.

"Ok, I understand." said Sora as she looks a little concern.

"Can you promise me that you won't tell him about this." requested Yamato

"I promise." said Sora.

The two friends said good bye to one another but unknown to them a certain pink haired girl over heard the conversation. Mimi kept quite about what she heard but decide take this little problem into her own hands. She'll have to wait until the time is right to tell Tai on what she heard. Yamato finally came back Tai's apartment, he knocked on the door and Tai opened it as he was excited on what Yamato will give him.

"Oh Yama-kun, what are you going to give me?" said Tai with excitement in his face.

"You are so impatient. That's what I like about you." said Yamato in a seductive way as he places his lips on Tai's.

Both Yamato and Tai broke the kiss and went inside. "Hikari called and said she's at your brother's apartment. So we have the apartment to ourselves." said Tai as he rap his arms around Yamato's neck and started to kiss him. Yamato started to move his hand under Tai's shirt and moved it all around Tai's upper body. Tai moaned at Yamato's touch, Yamato then moved his tongue to Tai's lips. Tai open his mouth and then they started to taste each other's tongue. Yamato moved his hand out of Tai's shirt and then started to unbutton it. They moved around while still having their lips lock to one another. They moved to the couch and then Tai moved his own arms and let his shirt fall on the floor. Yamato moved Tai around and ends up being on top of Tai on the couch. They broke their kiss and welcomed oxygen, they looked at each other as they kept on breathing. Yamato then move in and then started to kiss Tai on his neck. He moved down near Tai's collar and started to suck and nibble on it. After a couple of minute on that spot, Yamato licked a trail all the way to Tai's left nipple. He twist and turn on that spot as it got hard and made Tai moan. Yamato starts to suck on Tai's nipple and twisted the other with his right hand. That made Tai gasped and moans with pleasure.

'Oh God, where did Yamato learn this? I wonder what else he'll do?' asked Tai in his thoughts.

Yamato stopped on what he was doing and switch places with his hand. Now he's licking and sucking on Tai other nipple, while his right hand it twisting and turning the moist one. Tai closed his eye and kept on moaning. After a few minutes on wetting Tai's nipple, Yamato made another wet trail down to Tai stomach near his naval. Tai then made soft, close to high pitch moans as he was loving everything that Yamato was doing. But then Tai's eyes shot right open when he heard clicking sounds around his waist. He looked and saw that Yamato was unbuckling his pants. Tai started to panic and then just push Yamato off of him. Yamato fell on the floor with a confused look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry Yamato, I just don't feel ready to do _**it**_." said Tai as he looks a little nervous at Yamato.

"Oh Tai-kun, I know your not ready for sex yet." said Yamato as he got up and sat next to Tai.

"Th-then what were you going to do?" nervously asked Tai.

"I'm just tasting you. I'm not going to have sex with you. If you want we could stop for today." understandingly said Yamato.

"No, no...Um as long it's not_** it **_then you can keep going." said Tai still acting a little nervous.

"Good." said Yamato as he then finally unbuckling Tai's belt.

Yamato waited until Tai was lying back down but Tai was still watching what Yamato was doing. Yamato looked up at Tai and gives him a gentl smile. Yamato then return to what he was doing and starting to unbutton Tai's pants and then slip his right hand under both his pants and boxers. Yamato moved up to Tai without removing his hand and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Yamato moved back to where he was and unzipped Tai's pants with his left hand. Yamato moves his right hand around, feeling and moving around Tai's member. Tai moaned a little and then moved his own pant down to his ankles. Yamato gripped the elastic from Tai's boxers and pulled them down. Tai was almost fully hard and then Tai started blush to a near crimson as he saw Yamato looking at his member.

"Wow you look kind of bigger than I imagine." teased Yamato. Yamato place his lips on Tai's member and then kissed as well as licking it. Tai moaned softly and gently closed his eyes. His cock then fully got hard and Tai was enjoying it. Just then he felt something around his cock. He opened his eyes and his eyes widen when he saw Yamato having his mouth around his member. Yamato suck and bobbed his head up and down.

"Y-Yamato, w-what are you d-doing?" asked Tai as he hesitates.

Yamato stopped and pulled away. "I'm just giving you what I promised to give. Don't you like it?" replied Yamato.

Tai just slowly nods and then Yamato just continues. Tai moan and said Yamato's name as he enjoyed the treatment he was getting. Yamato quicken the pace and increased the sucking. Tai then started to hump Yamato's mouth and he wants him to keep going. Tai was getting close and could feel it. "Uh...Yamato...I'm going to cum." said Tai but Yamato just kept on going. "Yamato...uh...YAMATO!" shouted Tai as he let out his load into Yamato's mouth. Yamato could taste the seeds of Tai and he kept his mouth on that cock. He could tasted it as a little bitter but enjoyed it as he kept on getting every last drop. Tai breathing was shallow and could hardly keep his eyes open. Yamato got up and kissed Tai.

"I...Love...you Yamato." said Tai.

"I love you too Taichi." said Yamato as Tai drift to sleep.

Yamato pulled up Tai's boxers and pants back into place and grabbed Tai's shirt. He moved Tai around and put his shirt back on. Even after the movements, Tai was still fast asleep. Yamato chuckled as he carried him off to bed. Yamato put Tai on his bed, exit the room and closed the door.

* * *

The next day, Yamato felt worst than yesterday. He was much more tired and it was hard to pay attention to the smallest of things. He managed to fake being sick on third period and got to the nurse's office to lie on a bed to get some rest. He woke up when he heard the bell rang for lunch. Yamato got up and left the nurse's office saying that he was feeling better. He got to the lunch room and spotted Koushiro, Jyou, Mimi, and his beloved Tai enjoying their food and talking. Yamato heads to a line to get some lunch but while he was grabbing some munches the others were talking about him.

"I can't believe Yamato was suffering at night like this." said Jyou.

"That would explain why he was tired yesterday." said Koushiro.

"B-but why hasn't Yamato told me about this?" asked Tai as he looks hurt about Yamato's secret.

"I heard it was to protect you from doing something foolish." said Mimi with a concern look on her face.

"But that doesn't give him the right to hid things from me." said Tai as he looked a little upset.

Just then both Yamato and Sora came and joined their friends but they haven't said a word after they came. Yamato and Sora was feeling uncomfortable about this. They both are having a bad feeling, as if they were caught doing something wrong.

"So, how's it going Tai-kun?" asked Yamato as he smiles at Tai.

"Oh hi Yamato." said Tai with a little bitterness in his voice.

Yamato looked puzzled about Tai's attitude and looked at Koushiro. "What's wrong with Tai?" asked Yamato.

"I think he's mad at you." replied Koushiro.

"Why, what did I do?" asked Yamato as he takes a bite of his apple.

"Weeell you have been hiding something from him, haven't you Yamato?" asked Mimi.

Yamato was getting a little nervous but he kept his cool. "I am not hiding anything." said Yamato.

"Oh really, not even the reason why you haven't told us why you haven't been sleeping well?" slyly asked Mimi.

"I told y'all that I have having a bad dream that's all." calmly answered Yamato.

"But you haven't told us what they were about." said Jyou.

After another bite of the apple, Yamato nearly chocked on the piece from what Jyou said. "I-I-I thought I told you guys." said Yamato as he looked a little nervous.

"No you haven't Yamato." said Koushiro.

Yamato looked at Sora with accused in his eyes. Sora saw that and just shook head as if he asked her a yes or no question. "Can I speak with you Sora alone?" asked Yamato not show any anger or worry. Sora nod and step out her seat. Yamato got up and walked away out of the cafeteria as Sora followed.

"I know what you're thinking Yamato but I didn't tell anyone. I swear." said Sora as she looks worry about Yamato.

"Then how they hell do they know?" frustrately asked Yamato.

"I don't know, maybe their trying to trick you on saying anything. Just stay calm and just see what they'll do next. There's no reason on getting paranoid." said Sora as she tries to calm the blond down.

Yamato did what she told him to do and both of them re-enter the cafeteria. They walked back to their seats and continued their lunch in silence. But the silence didn't last long because Tai started to say something.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares about me and your dad?" coldly asked Tai.

Yamato eyes widen and looked at Tai. "W-what did you say?" Yamato asked as he sounds nervous.

"I said 'Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares about me and your dad?'" repeated Tai.

"Yeah Yamato, why haven't you tell us?" asked Mimi.

Yamato quickly went close to Sora's ear and whisper to her. "I thought you told me you didn't say anything." said Yamato as he whispers.

"I didn't." whispered Sora.

Yamato moved away from Sora and said "Then who else can it be unless Hikari told you all."

"Um Sora didn't anything and I didn't even know Hikari knew. I over heard you talking yesterday." said Mimi.

"So you were spying on us?" said Yamato as his anger rose.

"I didn't mean it. I swear." said Mimi.

"So Sora and Hikari knows but me, when the hell were you going to tell me Yamato?" asked Tai.

"I was going to tell you later." said Yamato through his teeth.

"Huh when? When you fall asleep in the middle of the hall?" said Tai as he look pissed off.

"Look I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would do something stupid ok." said Yamato as his voice rose.

"Look I care for you, all I want to know is what's wrong." said Tai as his voice rose as well.

"You know what just forget, I got nothing to say." said Yamato as he got up and left.

"Wait Yamato..." said Sora as she tried to stop him but failed.

Tai made a fist and hit the table out of frustration. "Damnit Yamato, why can't you tell me."

The rest of the day, Yamato have been avoiding Tai. He made sure he used different paths to get to class and sit in different places away from Tai. Tai was getting tired of finding the answer from Yamato so he decided on talk to Hikari when he gets home. Finally Time passed and school was over for the day. Yamato kept his distance from Tai as he heads back to Tai's apartment. Tai rushed home in hope to beat Yamato there, to get at less a little more answers about Yamato from his little sister. Knowing her, she should be home by the time Tai gets there. To Tai's luck, he got there before Yamato.

"Hikari, I need to talk to about something." called out Tai.

Hikari came out of their room and said "Yes Taichi, is something wrong?"

Tai rush up to her and said "I know you and Yamato talked about his nightmare and I want some answers."

"But I promised I can't tell you." said Hikari as she frown and looks down.

"You're not breaking your promise if I already know about what happened in his dream. Just answer some questions ok?" said Tai as he looks calm.

"O-okay." hesitated Hikari.

"Why has he been keeping this a secret?" asked Tai.

"He worries that you'll over react and try to do something about it." answered Hikari.

Just then the front door opened and Yamato stepped inside. Hikari walk back to her room knowing that there will be a **BIG** conflict. The two boys looked at each other and there was nothing but silence between the two. Tai finally broke the silence by beginning to talk to Yamato.

"Yamato we need to talk." calmly said Tai.

"I don't want to talk about it." coldly said Yamato

"Yamato, don't let this be like last time when you didn't want to talk about your frustrations. Remember what happen to your harmonica?" said Tai.

"Can't you just drop it just this once?" asked Yamato as he looks annoyed.

"No I want to know." said Tai as he walked up to Yamato.

Yamato just walk, bumping his shoulder with Tai. Tai grabbed Yamato's arm and threw into the wall and pined Yamato's hands against it. "Damn it Taichi let me go." ordered Yamato.

"No, I want to talk to you and this time I wouldn't let you go that easily." said Tai as he looks determine.

"I don't want to talk. OK!?" said Yamato as he shout the last work.

"Why, you afraid that I'll do something stupid?" said Tai

"What am I suppose to say you died in my dreams?" said Yamato as tears came out of his eyes.

"Why are you worry about tell me that?" asked Tai as he loosen his grip from Yamato's hands.

"B-because my dad killed you in those dreams and I just can't bear losing you because of me." said Yamato as he sob.

"Oh Yamato, you won't ever lose me." said Tai as he let go of Yamato.

"I-I am just worry what my dad will do to you. He hurt me for loving you, imagine what he'll do to you." wheeped Yamato.

"Oh Yamato, don't worry. We left before anything could happen remember." said Tai as he tries to calm his love.

Yamato rush in and hugs Tai. "I'm just scared." said Yamato as he cried.

"Shshsh, don't worry. I'll always be here for you." said Tai as he place a hand on top of Yamato's head.

* * *

Later that night, Tai was in his room with Hikari with the door closed. They were discussing on how they will help Yamato. While everyone was asleep they started to make a plan.

"Hikari, I want you to tell Takeru to meet me at Yamato's apartment tomorrow." said Tai.

"So what are you going to do, how does Takeru fit in this?" asked Hikari.

"I want to try to reason with Mr. Ishida and I figure that Takeru might help. I know he might not listen to me but with Takeru, he might be able to hear us out." replied Tai.

"What should I tell Yamato? You know he's going to ask once he realized you're not home." said Hikari.

"Hmmm, just tell him that I'm with Takeru. If he tries to leave then stall him." said Tai

"What if he thinks something's not right?" asked Hikari.

"Let him, as long he's not over at his apartment." said Tai.

"Ok, I got it." said Hikari as she smiles about the plan.

* * *

It was a nice Wednesday afternoon, everyone was enjoying their lunch. Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke and Miyako where enjoying a peaceful lunch and made some conversations. Just then Hikari remembered the plan that her brother had set up and almost forgot to fulfill her part.

"Um Takeru, Taichi want me to tell you something." said Hikari.

"Oh? What is it Hikari?" asked Takeru.

"Taichi wants you to meet at Yamato's apartment." said Hikari.

Everyone looked at her with puzzling looks. "So why does Taichi want me to be there?" asked Takeru.

"Well, he was thinking about talking to your father and it might help Yamato with his nightmares." replied Hikari.

"How would it help?" asked Daisuke.

"Well if Mr. Ishida could accept Yamato and Taichi then it'll help Yamato. By knowing that his father wouldn't hurt him and Taichi, Yamato will stop having nightmares." said Hikari.

"Are you sure that'll work Hikari?" asked Miyako.

"We'll just have to wait and see." said Takeru.

Time passed and both Takeru and Tai finally got out of school. They met up with each other at Mr. Ishida's apartment but first they discuss on what to say and do. They are a few doors down from Mr. Ishida's apartment door.

"So what's the plan Taichi?" asked Takeru.

"Well, if you knock on the door and he see you then he'll think that you're just here to visit." explained Tai.

"But what about you?" asked Takeru.

"I'll be behind the door and once he lets you in then I'll come in." said Tai with a sly look on his face.

"What if he tries to stop you?" asked Takeru as he question Tai again.

"Right. I got it!" said Tai as he snapped his finger. "What if you talk to him for a while then I knock and try to get in."

"It might work but how long will you give me to talk to him before you try to come in?" asked Takeru.

"Hmm, how about ten minutes?" asked Tai.

"Yeah, that might be enough time for me to talk to him." agreed Takeru.

"Good now lets do it." said Tai as they finally reached the door. Tai move to the side of the door that will hide his presence from Mr. Ishida. Takeru took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard foot steps coming closer to the door. The door open and Mr. Ishida was on the other side.

He was a little puzzled as to why Takeru was here and said "Hey Takeru, what brings you here?"

"Hey dad, I was wondering if Yamato was home." innocently asked Takeru

Mr. Ishida narrows his eyes out of angry but kept calm. "Sorry, he's not here right now." said Mr. Ishida.

"Oh ok. Then lets you and me talk. It's been a while since we seen each other." suggested Takeru.

Mr. Ishida didn't know what Takeru had planned but he did have a good point. "Sure, why not." said Mr. Ishida.

Both father and son entered the apartment and sat down on the couch. They made small talks like "How was your day?", "How's school or work?" and "Anything new in your life?" Ten minutes pass and then came a knock on the door. Mr. Ishida got up to answer it and Takeru got up to see who was it. When Mr. Ishida opened it, his eyes showed anger. Once he saw Tai he was about to slam the door on him but Takeru intervene by just saying "Hey Tai, what brings you here?"

"Hey Takeru, I just came here to talk your dad." said Tai.

"Well I don't want to talk to the likes of you." coldly said Mr. Ishida.

Takeru could hear the bitterness that his father is giving off from his words. "Dad do you think that's kind of rude to talk to Taichi like that?" asked Takeru.

"I don't care, all he did was making your brother a faggot like him." said Mr. Ishida as his anger grew.

"That's not true. He loved me out of his free will." said Tai.

Mr. Ishida grabbed Tai by the collar and threw him inside. He slammed the door and look at Tai with his angry eyes. Mr. Ishida rushed up at Tai and made a fist. Mr. Ishida was going to punch Tai but Takeru interfere and got hit instead. Both Tai and Mr. Ishida looked shocked at what just happen. Mr. Ishida hit his youngest son because of his blind anger. After getting punch on the right cheek, Takeru fell and hit his head on a coffee counter.

"T-T-Takeru..." was all Mr. Ishida could say as he was shacking from the shock of what he did.

Tai rush to Takeru to see he was all right. He could see a bruise forming above Takeru's right eye brow. Without saying anything, both Tai and Mr. Ishida called it truce as they picked up Takeru and placed him on the couch. After placing Takeru on the couch, Mr. Ishida looks at his son with regret in his eyes. "Takeru, I'm sorry." said Mr. Ishida as a tear fell from his eye.

Mean while, Yamato got to Tai's apartment and notice the most import thing missing, Tai. He looks around and still couldn't find Tai. Yamato knows that Hikari was home and should be in her and Tai's room. He walked to the room and went in. Hikari was sitting down near a desk doing her homework.

"Um Hikari, where's Tai?" asked Yamato as he look a little worry.

She stopped what she was doing, turned and looked at Yamato. "Oh he's with Takeru, helping him with something." answered Hikari.

Yamato started to put his index finger and thumb on his chin in a way that makes him look like he's thinking. "Did he said when he'll be back." asked Yamato.

"Sorry, he didn't say." said Hikari.

Yamato had a feel that something was up and was out of the loop on perpouse. Tai always told Yamato before hand if he was going to do something after school. Yamato can quit put his figure on it but he knows something is up and Hikari might know what is up.

"Hmm, Hikari." said Yamato

"Yes Yamato?" said Hikari.

"Is something going on that you or Taichi can't tell me?" asked Yamato

"I don't know what you are talking about." lied Hikari.

"Taichi didn't tell me that he was going to meet my brother. He usually tells me if he was going somewhere after school." said Yamato.

"I'm sorry Yamato but he only told me that he was going to your brother to help him." said Hikari.

"Did he say what Takeru need help on?" asked Yamato.

"Um no he didn't." said Hikari as it was starting to become harder for her keep on lying to him

"Hmm, are you sure?" asked Yamato.

"Yes Yamato, I'm sure." answered Hikari.

Yamato left the room and went back to the entrance where a phone should be. He grabbed the phone and dialed Takeru's number. Yamato let the phone rang once... twice.... three time... then hang up on the forth. Now he know something is up. He head back to Hikari's room. Her back was facing Yamato as he walked up to her.

"Hikari, I want to know where is Takeru and Taichi?" demanded Yamato.

"I said that they-" she was cut off by Yamato.

"Don't lie to me!" said Yamato as he raised his voice.

Hikari turn around from her set to face Yamato. "Tai said he was going to help Takeru."

"With what!?" asked Yamato still not lowering his voice.

Hikari looked down and know she can't lie to him forever. "To help talk to your father."

With at said, Yamato heart sank completely. His eyes widen with terror. His hands shaking from fear. Yamato turned and rushed out before Hikari tells him to stop. He rushed as fast as he could. Yamato wasn't going to slow down any time soon. He was on a mission to save his beloved from whatever harm that might come to him. As Yamato ran, his eyes were filled with tears and the look of anger in them.

Takeru could hear his dad say sorry to him. Takeru slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked as his father and then to Tai. "Dad, I'm alright." said Takeru.

"But I hit you out of my own anger. I'm Sorry." said Mr. Ishida.

"Dad don't worry about it. I'm fine." said Takeru.

"So you finally hurt both of your son." coldly said Tai still remember the bruises that Yamato had.

"Tai..."

"Don't say anything Takeru. I had enough of this, I can't just stand there and do nothing. You finally hurt everyone that you cared about. You don't deserver them." as Tai's bitterness starts to show.

"How dare you?" asked Mr. Ishida as his anger rise.

"The truth hurts doesn't it? You hurt your wife, your oldest son and then your youngest. A real father wouldn't do what you did. I would understand that you found me and Yamato kissing would be a shock to you. I would understand if you talked or yell at him. But I don't understand why you hurt him. What gave you the right to hurt your own son for loving m-" Tai was cut off when he got punched on the right cheek.

"I won't let you finish that sentence, not ever. Thanks to you, Yamato won't have any children and will never be the son I want him to be." said Mr. Ishida as he punch Tai on the left and continue his blows on his face.

"DAD STOP THIS!" shouted Takeru as he got up and tries to gab one of his father's arms.

"Stay out of this Takeru. I don't want to hurt you again." order Mr. Ishida as he shove him out of the way.

Just as Mr. Ishida continued his onslaught, the door burst open. From the door, Yamato came in with the shock and horror in his face. He was witnessing his father beating up the love of his life. Only anger rose to Yamato as he rushes to his father and gave him a right hook. Once Mr. Ishida hit the floor Yamato rushed and gave his own father punches on the face. Tai saw what was happening but it was kind of hard to see with his left. He figures that he had a black eye. With Takeru's help, Tai got back up on his feet.

"How...dare...you... hurt...Taichi?" angrily asked Yamato as he continues his blows as tears form in his face.

"Yamato stop!" ordered Takeru.

Figuring that it won't help, Tai just grabbed Yamato from behind. Yamato struggled and try to brake free from Tai grip.

"Yamato calm down." ordered Tai

Yamato continues struggles and try to brake free from his lover.

"Yamato, calm down." after hearing that last order from Tai, Yamato finally stopped struggling. After he stopped his struggles, Yamato turned to Tai and cried on his shoulder. "Shshshsh, it's ok. Just let it out."

After fifteen minutes of getting organizing, everyone sat in silence. Mr. Ishida managed to get hit on both cheeks without a busted lip. As for Tai, almost the same thing but has a black eye. It was quite and everyone had little frustration that they had earlier. Takeru finally says something.

"Dad, I know you don't like that both Yamato and Taichi love each other. You have to understand that you can't force him to stop loving Taichi. No matter what you do, he will still love Tai." said Takeru.

"Yeah dad, that's why I left home. After beating the living daylights out of my, I stayed with Tai to get away from you. I know you can't control your anger but I still love you because you are my father."

"I still don't like it. Seeing that you would take a beating for him and even fought for him. I guest all that frustrations I had just went over the limit." sighed Mr. Ishida. "No matter what I do you will still stick with him. I have no choice but to accept this. I may not like it but that can't be helped. So I'll allow you to be with him."

Yamato smiled and hug his father. "Thanks dad." said Yamato as everyone started a group hug.


	16. Happy Ending

_Well the time has come where this story ends. But like I said in my pervous chapter I will make a sequal. I say a little more have the story. For all that read and comment, thanks. I am also working on me stories. Two in fact, but counting the sequal that make it three. Now I leave you with the story. Oh by th way, **Warning this chapther contains sexual stuff that shouldn't be read if you don't want to read it. I will indacate where it is by this (*). You will know when the sexual stuff is over by another (*). **Ok now for the story_

_*New Info. Try to figure this out and you'll know how this will fit in this Chapter. 6TY7. Hehehe Have fun with this problem. X3_

_Last time:_

Yamato smiled and hug his father. "Thanks dad." said Yamato as everyone started a group hug.

* * *

Chapter 16: Happy Ending.

After an hour had passed of making peace, Yamato's father had to leave for work. Once he was gone, Takeru went home. Yamato and Tai head back to Tai's apartment. They still need to get Yamato's stuff back. Once they got home, they saw Hikari on the couch. She was shocked to see her brother all bruised up.

"What happen to you Taichi?" asked Hikari.

"Uhehe lets just say that we don't have to worry about Yamato's father disliking Yamato." smiled Tai as he rub the back of his head.

Yamato packed up and said "Thank you for having me here. Tell your parents I said thanks."

"OK" said Hikari.

"Um Yamato, can I come along with you?" asked Tai

"Um sure Tai-kun, there's no harm for you to come with me." answered Yamato as he smiled.

"Hikari, tell mom that I'll be back ok?" said Tai

"Ok, be careful you two." said Hikari.

The two lovers exit the apartment and heads back to Yamato's place. The walk was silent but it was the pleasant kind of silence. They walked while holding hands and enjoy their walk. This also pervaded the time for Tai to think to himself.

'Yamato finally can sleep well tonight.' smiled Tai as he thinks. 'Maybe it's time for us to go to the next level on our relationship. I took a beating for him and he fought for me. Yeah tonight would be the best night to do it.'

Tai starts to blush at the idea. He knew what Yamato can do with his mouth, even that was embarrassing for him. Yamato looked at Tai and saw him blushing. He wonders what his little Taichi was thinking. They finally got to Yamato's apartment. Once they are inside they, head to Yamato's room which was making Tai a little more nervous about what he's going to do.

"Um Yamato."

"Yeah Taichi?"

Taichi blushed a little more as he looks at Yamato. "Um...I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Yamato as he looks puzzled.

"I'm ready for us to you know." said Tai as his face becomes scarlet.

"Ooooh. But are you sure?" asked Yamato.

"Yes, I'm sure. I believe that it's time for our relationship to go that way."

"Ok Taichi." said Yamato as he approaches Tai and started to kiss him. Tai rapped his arms around Yamato's neck as he raps his with Tai's waist. Their kiss was filled with passion as they moved to Yamato's bed. Yamato move his hands down to Tai's shirt and slowly pulled it up. They broke their kiss once Tai's shirt got near their faces. Once his shirt was off, Yamato removed his. Tai looked at Yamato's upper body as well as Yamato looking at Tai's. Yamato didn't get the chance to observe him last time but now he can. Yamato was skinny but also a little muscular, Tai had a great athlete's body. Being on a soccer team really helps. They then looked really nervous, thoughts of still being virgins didn't really help matters. They took off their pants, shoes and socks. Now the only clothing left was their boxers. Tai approaches Yamato and kissed him. They finally got to the bed and moved around on it. Both boys holding each other's waists and moaned. Yamato moved his hand down to Tai's rear and gripped it softly which made Tai moaned louder. He then moved his hands to Tai's side and put his thumbs under the elastic of Tai's boxers. Yamato slipped Tai out of his boxers and then their kiss ended again. Tai nervously moved his hand near Yamato's boxers. He gulped and quickly got Yamato's boxers off. **(*)**Tai look and Yamato's member and was amazed the Yamato was an inch long that Tai. He looked at it for a while and that made Yamato blush. Tai placed his hand on Yamato's cock and slowly got near it. He then place his mouth on Yamato' member and start sucking it. Yamato moaned and was surprised on how go Tai was doing. Without Yamato saying anything, Tai increased the pease. Yamato did want to be the only feeling this good so he quickly rotated Tai. Before Tai got the chance to say anything, Yamato was already sucking him. They sucked each other until they came in each other's mouths. They wait to recover before they did anything else. Once they recovered, Yamato moved on top of Tai. They looked at each other's eyes.

Yamato got his right hand and placed on Tai's left check. "Are you ready Taichi?" asked Yamato.

"Y-yeah." answered Tai as he blushed.

Yamato spread Tai's legs and placed his cock near Tai's hole. Yamato took a deep and slowly enters Tai. Tai shut his eyes tight and grabbed the covers of the bed. He starts to feel some pain from his rear end as he give high pitch moans. Once Yamato hit the end, he slowly moves back. He moved all the to the tip of his cock and entered again at the same slow pease. Tai then started to feel some pleasure and told Yamato to go faster. Yamato increased the pease a little to insure not to hurt Tai. He slowly increased without Tai tell him. Tai decided to increase his pleasure by starting to jerk himself off. He tries to match Yamato's rhythm and it made Tai moan loader to Yamato's name. Yamato moan Tai's name as well. Yamato position himself and Tai so that he was sitting on the bed while Tai sitting on his member. Yamato buck on Tai while in that position. Tai was getting closer as well as Yamato.

"Oh Yamato...I don't...know how long...I can-"

"Just a little more Taichi."

"Oh Yamato...oh oh oh YAMATO!"

"TAICHI!"

Once the lover shouted each other's name, they cum. Yamato cum inside Tai as Tai's cum hits both his and Yamato's chests and stomachs.**(*)** They pant and slowly lied on their side. Yamato slowly pulled himself out of Tai and rapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"*Pant* Wow Yamato *Pant that was great."

"*Pant* Yeah, you were great."

Tai placed his lips on Yamato's lips for a quick kiss and said "I love you Yamato Ishida."

"I Love you Taichi Kamiya." said Yamato as he gave his lover another kiss. Right after that kiss they drift to sleep while at each other's side.

**THE END**

* * *

_Now first off, I just incase people didn't want to read the part I mark, that it why I marked it ok. Now I am work on a sequal, it won't revole on Tai and Yamato but they will be there to help get story moving. The name of the story will be called **"The Hearts of 02"**. The name tells that it will be about the young digidestaineds but I am not saying who the coupling will be but I will have 2 instead of one in the next story. My other works will be a Naruto fanfic called *Inhale* "**The Time of The Sakura Tree Blossoms Through a Summer's Day"**. Wow that's a long title. In that one there is no hint, just the time, muhahaha. First person who can guess the pairing correctly then I'll try to make a on shot fanfic of their favorite show and pairing but I can't do it if I haven't seen it, haven't read the manga/book, or haven't seen the final episode of the show. Now my other fanfic, it will be a D. one. It is called **"The Resurrection of Angels"**. I'll explain that one once I post it. So I got 3 stories you will be looking forwar to. All you have to do is wait. I will try my best on finishing them. I will not post them until I am finish the whole story. I hope you enjoy this story, if you have any suggestions then fill free to tell me. Who know, it might help me out._


End file.
